The Demon and The Avenger
by BlackRose54
Summary: I am loved but hated. I am kind yet blood thirtsy. I'm sweet but poisionous I am your deepest and most darkest fear. I am many things but what I am...is a demon. But the question is... can a demon ever fall in love? Sasukexoc SasuOc Sasuke/oc
1. Info

Name: Reika

Age: 13

Demon's Name(s): The Demon of the 11 Tailed Wolf, Shingami Demon, Hayataro, Haya

Hair color : Black

Hair length: Shoulder Length

Eye color: Blue

Height: 1 inch shorter than Sasuke

Wolf form

Fur: White with a black tip on her right ear

Eye color: Blue

History: Reika and her family was the top ninja of the villiage. Most of her clan feared her because she possessed a demon wolf. Her Clan was unique because they could transform into a wolf and they possessed the called Ookami Eyes. She was a crybaby and would cry for almost eveything. Sadly her clan was whiped out by her brother and a Uchiha. Her and her older brother Yuki were the only suvivers of her clan. She swore that she would get her revenge and she haven't cried since. She also wear a mask to cover her fangs that accured during the massacure.

Personality: True, clever, witty, brave, loyal, and a great fighter. She will give her life for her friends in a heartbeat. Though it doesn't seem like she's going to die, she is just a great fighter and can out wit her enemies. Reika is a great friend, and will do anything for those closest to her. Though enemies better beware! She is usaully cold to those unknown to her but when she get to know them more she starts to get friendler.


	2. Chapter 1 ::Teams::

_**Me: Hey guys! Well here is the first chapter of The Demon and The Avenger! I finally got it done!**_

_**Eli: You would've gotten it done faster if you weren't flirting with my brother all the time..**_

_**Me: *Blushes* I do not!**_

_**Reika: Sounds like someone's jealous**_

_**Eli: *Blushes* Shut up you damn wolf!**_

_**Reika: Make me you stupid cat!**_

_**Me: (^_^;) Well we have Reika here with us today!**_

_**Reika: Why am I here rose?**_

_**Me: Your here to say the disclaimer for us today!**_

_**Reika: Ok Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters. Only the one she creatively created herself.**_

_**Eli: Good mutt**_

_**Reika: *growls* Watch it flea bag!**_

_**Me: Well enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Teams<strong>

**::Dream::**

I closed my eyes as the dirt rose up off the ground due to me sliding in the dirt. I had barely dodged one of my brother's attacks. I stood a few yards away from my older brother who was standing tall with only a couple scratches on his face. I on the other hand, had been covered in cuts and scratches. My cheeks felt sticky from crying, and I'm sure I had a few twigs in my hair. I looked a mess. We had been doing this all day; I was exhausted and hungry. I'm sure he was as well. His bright blue eyes never left mine. As if on cue, a warm gentle wind swept between us blowing our black hair gently. Unfortunately, the loud roar from my stomach, making us both sweat drop, ruined that little dramatic moment.

"Hey brother, can we go home and go eat, I'm starving!" I whined. He looked at me and smirked before pointing to himself.

"Ha, see a real ninja can survive, 3 days without foo-"his own stomach, which roared loudly in a desperate plea for food, interrupted him. He sweat dropped.

"See Yuki, your tummy wants some food too!" I giggled. Yuki turned to the side and crossed his arm giving me a little pout.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. He stomach didn't agree because it growled even louder. I giggled again when he sighed.

"Fine let's go," he muttered as a depressing blue aura surrounded him.

We started to make our way back home, cracking jokes the whole way. As we're making our way through the compound, we both noticed it was oddly silent. A weird uncomfortable feeling grew in my stomach. Something wasn't right. We stopped laughing and saw that no one was around. There were no children playing outside or even birds in the sky. It was just dead silence throughout the atmosphere. Yuki and I exchanged glances before quickly running home. Maybe mom and dad to see if knew what was going on.

"Mom? Dad? We're Home!" I yelled as Yuki and I walked through our dark house.

Why are the lights off? Yuki put his hand on the wall trying to feel his way to the switch. He finally came across the switch and flipped it upwards and the lights brightly came on, but I wished that it had stayed off because the first thing that caught my eyes was blood. Everywhere. On the wall, the floors and the windows. My eyes widened as I became terrified of what I saw. I wanted to scream but my lungs felt unbelievably tight so all that left my body was a small whimper. My breathing became uneven and I fell to the ground curled up in a ball and held my head. Streams of salty rivers came from my eyes and fell on to the blood stained ground. Soon after I felt strong warm arms wrapped around my small body. Yuki was trying to calm me down but I wouldn't stop the water works.

"Reika...Reika calm down," Yuki cooed soothingly in my ear. I calmed down a little and stopped what seemed like an endless streams of tears. But then we heard foots steps coming down the stairs heading towards where we were. I held on to Yuki for dear life. My heart was beating so fast that I think Yuki could've heard it as it pounded against my ribs. I sensed the figure standing at the last step. I couldn't see the person's face because the stairway was pitch black.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked in demanding voice. The figure was silent and this made Yuki even more frustrated.

"I asked you a question dammit!" He snarled making me jump a little because he was still holding me and yelled right in my ears. I couldn't see it but somehow I knew the figure smirked. He slowly walked into the light making it visible to see him. My sibling's and my eyes widened as we saw...

**End of Dream**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

My eyes shot open as the alarm clock rang in my ears. I curled my hands into a fist and angrily crushed my clock and sat up groggily while rubbing my eyes.

_'Dammit. Now I gotta get a new alarm clock.' _I thought as I made my way to the bathroom.

_**'That's what you get for smashing your alarm clock.'**_ Hayataro, my demon said in my head. We called him Haya for short. I didn't mind him talking but it's too early in the morning for me to deal with his sarcastic attitude.

_'Oh shut up!'_ I growled at him. I paused and went deep into thought. I had it again. That same stupid dream I've been having since the incident. It's been about 6 years since my Clan; (Tsukimaru Clan) had perished. It's been hard but somehow I managed to survive the pain and suffering I had to go through. As I turned on the light, my eyes squinted because of the bright light. I did the daily routine (Brushed your hair, washed your teeth, and got dressed) and went back into my room and went to my dresser. On top of it was my headband that officially made me a ninja. I grabbed it and just stared at it for a while in my hand. _'I'm a ninja now. I'm one step closer to defeating __**him**__'_. Snapping out of my daze, I wrapped it around your stomach and went down stairs just to see my brother wearing his ANBU uniform with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Morning Reika," He said trapping me in one of his tight bear hugs.

I just sighed and pushed him off and continued towards the door.

"Reika..." I stopped walking but didn't turn around. There was a long silence in the room between us.

"Please be careful," I turned around and gave him one of my rare smiles.

"Ya you too," I said back to him.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, The Third Hokage assigned me a special mission so I should be back in a couple of days," he said in an emotionless voice. I thought I almost felt my heart break when I heard that. It hurt to see my only family leave for a dangerous mission but I knew he couldn't pass it up as an ANBU.

"Okay," I said sadly.

"Oh there was something else too," My brother said placing his hand on his chin thinking what he was about to say.

I stared at him waiting patiently for my older brother say what he needed to say.

"Uhhhh Oh! I wanted to tell you that a guy that is in the same AMBU squad with me has a little sister that your age. You should meet her, her name is Yoru,"

I nodded and left my house and headed to my orientation.

FF

Iruka-Sensei's classroom

I entered the classroom and as always I sat by Naruto and Kiba. After all, they are my best friends. I closed my eyes and rested for a bit. But Sakura and Ino interrupted my peaceful rest because of their stupid fight over who sits next to Sasuke. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's just a stupid seat. I don't see what the big deal is," I muttered resting my head on my arms. Naruto agreed by nodding his head.

"Yeah, what's so great about Sasuke? I mean what does he have that I don't?" Kiba and I sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh…" We both started before we just continued watching the girls fight.

An evil smirk crawled upon my face. Maybe I could take advanage of this moment_._ While they were arguing with the other fan girls, I quickly slipped by Sasuke. They both looked at me with daggers. I pretended to ignore them.

"Move it Reika! That's my seat!" Sakura growled. I looked at her with no expression at all making an anime vein popped on her forehead

"I said MOVE IT!" She yelled. The sound of her voice just made me angry. It made me want to give her a punch in the face just to shut her up.

_**'Damn this girl is annoying'**_ Haya growled.

"Shut it Sakura! Your yelling is irritating," I warned but she kept on yapping.

"If you don't get ya ass up I'll make you"

_'She actually thinks she can too'_ I chuckled inside. I got up out of my seat and went in front of her, giving her a long cold stare.

"I would like to see you try," I growled. Then without hesitation, she threw a punch at me. I dodged her punch by moving my head to the side like it was nothing. Then I grabbed her hand that was by my head and flipped her over. She fell with a loud thud and groaned. Slowly I turned around to the group of fan girls, and gave them a long cold glare.

"Anyone else?" I asked them coldly. Terrified, the girls took a step back, making an amused look crawled upon my face.

Sakura just got back up and brushed herself off, glared at me one more time and then walked off. I scoffed and sat back down and just closed my eyes.

"Thanks..." he mumbled under his breath. I opened one of my eyes but then closed it.

"You know, I'm not always going save your ass. Fight your own damn battles," I said coldly.

I felt him glare at me, which made a smirk crawl on my lips.

"I can fight my own battles so stay out of them...Loser" he said making sure I heard the last part. A red anime vein grew on my forehead.

"What did you say you cocktail haired bastard?" I growled clenching my fists into a ball holding back on the punch I were about to throw at the Uchiha at any second.

"You heard me," he hissed. I saw a girl coming towards me but I wasn't really paying attention to that at the moment.

"Well I'm not the one who got their ass saved by a girl! In reality you're the LOSER!" I yelled and before he could say anything else I jumped out of my chair and stomped off to my orignal seat in between Naruto and Kiba. _'That bastard! Who does he think he is?'_ I yelled inside, but decided to shrug it off.

"I hope I don't get stuck with that Uchiha kid," I murmured. Kiba must have heard me and looked at my direction with a smirk.

"I'm going to laugh my ass off if you do," I had an anime sweat drop.

"Please don't," I pleaded.

"Ok I will now tell you, your assigned squad. For Team seven...Uzumaki Naruto... Haruno Sakura..." Iruka-Sensei started to say.

"Yeah! I'm on the same team as Sakura!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"I'm Doomed " Sakura moped.

"Uchiha Sasuke and ...Tsukimaru Reika." Iruka Sensei finished.

WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 2 ::My name is Reika Tsukimaru::

_**Me: Hey guys! Well here is chapter 2!**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell am I'm doing here?**_

_**Eli: Your here to say the disclaimer for Rose**_

_**Sasuke: Why?**_

_**Me: Just say whats on the script**_

_**Sasuke: Um ok *reads paper* Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters. Only the characters she creatively created. Also I am a loser that-*looks at paper again* Hey wait what the hell!**_

_***Me and Eli starts busting up laughing***_

_**Me: I *snicker* swear I didn't *snicker* do it**_

_**Sasuke: Then who did it!**_

_**Eli: Guilty is charged! Hahaha**_

_**Sasuke: I'm going to kill you! *starts chasing Eli ***_

_**Me: I hope you guys enjoy! Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. My Name is Reika Tsukimaru<strong>

What?! Please tell me Iruka Sensei was kidding!

Kiba started laughing his head off as I banged my head on the table.

"Iruka-Sensei! Why in the hell do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of his seat and pointed to the raven-haired boy. As Naruto yelled, my ears felt as if they were going to explode.

"Urgh! Naruto stop yelling you idiot!" I yelled back at him as I bonked him on head with my fist. His head fell on the desk with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled as he got back up and rubbed his now throbbing head.

"FOR YELLING IN MY EARS!" I yelled back angrily. Iruka-Sensei cleared his throat to get both of our attention. We looked at Iruka-Sensei then looked back at each other and sat back down in our seats.

"Well Naruto, every team as at least one bad test scored student and one high score student. Naruto you had the lowest score... "Iruka-Sensei continued. The class started to giggle and snicker.

"Therefore it was equaled out by Reika and Sasuke who had the highest score in the class,"

Sasuke looked at me in shock and interest. I saw him do this and just looked away from him and pretended not to notice him at all. More attention, just what I needed.

"Well this day is going great," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Being on the same team won't be that bad. Maybe you'll become best friends or maybe even...Lovers, " Kiba said in a seductive like way which really creeped me out.

"You sick bastard," I cursed at Kiba under my breath, which only made him laugh harder than before.

Iruka began to call off the next team, Team 8. I laid my head back down on the table and sighed.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga," Iruka sensei began. He paused and looked closer at the paper. "And Yoru Toraoni," Iruka sensei finished.

"Really me!?" the girl Yoru stood up and blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth as she sat down noticing that everyone was staring at her. Wow. That was…. Weird… Hmm Yoru… Where have I heard that name before…?

"Well I guess you got that Yoru chick on your team Kiba," I smirked at him. He sighed, but put on that cocky smile he always wears.

"Yeah I guess so, but that also means something else…" Kiba said, looking down at me.

"Oh yeah, what?"

He smirked and closed his eyes, "It means we are now officially the better team"

"What?! Are not!" I shouted defensively, and Naruto was right by my side to defend me.

"Yeah ours is better!" He argued. Kiba laughed and Akumaru barked.

"You guys wish!"

"Oh yeah?" I playfully growled, put Kiba in a head lock, and gave him a nuggie. I chuckled as he tried to get out of my grasp.

"Ok class its lunch so this is a great time to get together and get to know your class mates better," Iruka Sensei said and with that everyone rushed out the class room including me.

FF

As I was in a building quietly eating a rice ball, I saw something yellow in the corner of my eyes, so I looked to see what it was. What I saw was Naruto sliding against the building in front of me where the Uchiha was.

_'Naruto? What's he up too?' _

My eyes went wide as I saw Naruto then jumped into the window taking the Uchiha down with him. The window door then closed, blocking my vision to what was happening.

"Jerk, its Naruto isn't it!" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"Darn. Just be quiet." Naruto voice said. The next thing I here is crashing sounds coming from the building. After a few seconds the crashing sounds stopped. I waited anxiously to see who won the fight.

I got my answer when I saw Sasuke jump out the window smirking. I sighed as I finished my meat filled rice ball.

_'Better go help him' _I thought as I jumped over the railing and jumped into the window. I was surprised to see that it wasn't Naruto tied up but Sasuke with tape over his mouth. I smirked.

"This has the name 'Naruto' written all over it. You make me laugh Uchiha."

He glared at me.

"I'm guessing you want me to beat it cause you're gonna use the Rope Escape Jutsu and go after Naruto. Well I'm not gonna let you bother him just 'cause." I said with an amused look on my face. I was having way too much fun to end this. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yyy nnoo whe Na u o i?" Sasuke muffled through the tape. I smirked again.

"Not to burst your bubble but...yea. I have pretty good idea. But I'm not gonna tell you. So bye." I turned and went for the door. When I touched it, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to be met by the Uchiha.

"Already? I was expecting you to do it later so I could get off the hook." I mumbled.

He glared and grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk away. I looked at my wrist and then looked at him.

"Let. Go." I spat.

"You will tell me where Naruto is." Sasuke demanded.

I sighed not wanting to fight at the moment.

"Fine, but only because your annoying me," I said snatching my wrist back.

At first, I led Sasuke around random places. Then when I felt it was the right time, I went to the bathroom to find Naruto.  
>When that annoying pink haired girl came in view, I groaned not wanting to deal with Sakura. I turned to Sasuke with a straight face.<p>

"Ok just go on into the school this way and I'll meet ya there." I told him walking off.

"Where are you going?" he asked coldly.

"Why do _you _care? It doesn't matter where I'm going. All that matters is that you'll see me at the school." I then turned back forward and jumped into a tree.

I followed him and watched as he told off Sakura.

"Oh see there you go. Changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or a father. No one to teach him right from wrong." Sakura said.

My teeth grinded against each other and I realized something. I officially hated Sakura.

"Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head," she continued.

I knew that Sasuke was pissed off as much as I was right now.

"If I did things like Naruto, forget it. I mean my parents would get mad and I would get in trouble. So of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

Just when I was going to jump out of the tree and tell her off, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Alone. Isolated. It's not about the parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." The Uchiha said Sakura looked taken back.

"W-why are you saying that." The pink haired girl asked.

"Because. Your annoying." he replied coldly. Sakura gasped.

When he walked off, I jumped down from the tree. Sakura looked up at me and in return I gave her a dark glare.

"I can't believe you Sakura. Why would you just judge Naruto like that when you don't even know him at all? You don't have any idea how hard his life has been and you have no idea what it's like to have no parents." I growled.

Her eyes widened at what I was saying.

"Stop acting like you know everything and stop being a spoiled brat," I finished and then walked away from her. Once I met Sasuke at the door I walked past him,

"Come on," I said. He nodded and followed behind me.

Once you finally made it to the appropriate floor, the first thing I saw was Naruto shooting out of the bathroom. Once he saw us he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, but then looked at me.

"I took him here." I said non-shalauntly making Naruto's jaw dropped.

"How did you get loose?" he asked Sasuke.

"I used the Escape Jutsu. No sweat. It's a basic technique. Why'd you do that? Transform into me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you so I did." Naruto said then he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Urgh, The same technique again." Sasuke said.

"You better get ready Sasuke. Cause you're really gonna see what I can do." Naruto yelled attempting to get Sasuke again.

I went near the wall, which was closer to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly Naruto stopped his little rampage and ran towards the bathroom. I went up to the little group, slid out my dagger and sliced all of the clones.

"Thanks a bunch Reika!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the bathroom. I sighed before giving a small smile. Oh Naruto, how you never change. I looked in some random direction and started to walk away from Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going now?" he asked stopping me from walking any farther.

"That's none of your concern, so leave me alone," I replied coldly as I walked away from the Uchiha.

I walked down the hall with my head down making my way to the classroom so I could meet my new Sensei, but my brother was on my mind nonstop.

_'I wonder what kind of mission Yuki is on.'_ I thought worried as I slowed my pace.

_'I hope he comes home soon...'_ I shook my head as I realized what I was doing _'Oh what am I worried about. By the time he'll come back he'll cracking jokes and be giving a hard ass training lesson'_. I was so caught in thought I didn't realize I was already in the class.

"HEY REIKA!" A loud voice shouted making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked up to see blue eyes staring right back into my own. I realized it was Naruto in my face. He was closed to me... a little too close.

"Hey Naruto...Uh can you back up...your kind of in my space," I asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry," He said as he blushed and took a couple steps back. "Thanks," I said as my make my way towards a seat near Sasuke. Right as I was about to sit down, Sakura pulled me away and pinned me to the wall. My bright blue eyes glared at her with daggers and didn't hold back the growl that formed in my throat.

"I suggest you let go, I don't think the Hokage would be very happy that I killed one of my teammates on the first day," I said with venom dripping off every word. One thing I really didn't like was being pinned down and threatened by fan girls...especially Sakura. When she didn't move after my warning I flashed stepped behind her. She turned around and gasped dramatically making I smirked and grabbed her arm and pinned her on the floor with a kunai at her neck begging to pierce through her skin. Her eyes stayed widened, full of fear, and begging for mercy. I bent down more to her level and coldly whispered loud enough for everyone to hear

"If you try that again, I won't hesitate at all to finish you off. I won't even give you enough time to scream," The threat seemed to have made the whole room go cold and made everyone in it shiver in fear. I smirked even more at this and got off of her. I twirled the kunai with my fingers a little and shoved back into my kunai pocket, and then walked off. I then closed my eyes and sat back in my seat by Sasuke. Time went by, it seems liked years and I was getting very impatient. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me and it was bugging the hell out of me making me even more impatient. I opened my eyes just to see Naruto putting an eraser at the top of the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You're gonna get us in trouble!" Sakura yelled at the yellow haired fool. I hated to admit it but I agreed with Sakura on this one.

"Well that's what he gets for being late." Naruto chuckled. Then the door started to slide open._ 'Well this can't be good.'_

The door opened and the Sensei stuck his head through the door and... *PLOP*

"Hahaha! He fell for it!" Naruto laughed. "Naruto you idiot," I sighed. _'Nice one Naruto!'_

"Is this guy really a jounin?" the Uchiha mumbled.

"My first impression of this team...Your all a bunch of idoits, " The Sensei said smiling. All of us had an anime sweat drop. Soon after, our new sensei brought us to the roof. I sat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok let's get to know one another" The sensei started to said. I patiently listened to what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked dumb founded. _'Sakura, are you really that naive' _I sighed inside.

"Well tell your name, likes, dislikes hobbies and your dreams." Sensei stated.

"Well how 'bout you give us an example by starting" Naruto suggested. I nodded in agreement. He then sighed and gave in.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you guys that...My dreams for the future...I never really thought about it...as for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies " We all had an anime sweat drop. _'Like that was helpful. He barely even gave any information'_

"Ok. Let's start with you," Kakashi said gesturing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, I really hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in it, my hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will start respecting me and start treating me like a somebody. Somebody they can look up to! Believe it!" A small smile crawled upon my face without even realizing it. For some odd reason, Naruto's dream made me smile a little. He had a dream I know he'll accomplish.

"Ok you in the pink" Kakashi said now gesturing to the pink haired girl.

"Oh ok my name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are-"

"Sasuke" I mumbled loud enough so everyone could hear. Naruto snickered but Sakura ignored me.

"My hobbies are-"

"Stalking Sasuke,"

"My dream is to-"

"Rape Sasuke," You finished. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing out loud. Sakura blushed and grew an anger mark and glared at me. I shrugged and gave the pink haired a What-did-I-Do Look.

"Why don't you shut up Reika?" she yelled holding her fist towards me.

"Why can't you? All you talk about is the Uchiha. I don't see what you guys see in him. He is just a stuck up jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself," I returned. Her glare grew colder.

"Why you-!" the pink haired girl shouted about to lunge at me until Kakashi stopped her.

"Alright that's enough you two. What are your dislikes?" My Sensei asked.

"Naruto and Reika!" She yelled without hesitation.

"What!" He yelled shocked.

"Eh the feeling is mutual," I shrugged.

"How about you?" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. We all look at him for a moment.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Everyone looks at him as if he was crazy, all except for me who stared at him in interest.

"Ok last one," he said talking to me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I've been doing it a lot lately.

"My name is Tsukimaru Reika. My likes, I don't really have any, my dislikes, mostly Fan girls/boys and loud noises. My hobbies, Training." I said.

"And your dream?" Kakashi asked curiously.

I was silent at first. A gust of wind blew by and blew my hair in its direction. My eyes slowly opened my eyes slowly and saw all eyes were on me now.

"My dream is to retrieve my clan and to get revenge on the Akatsuki also to kill a certain man and make sure he pays for what he had done" Now they all looked at me like they looked at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand looked at me with interest. Somehow I knew he was going to ask questions.

Sasuke's POV

_'She knows about the Akatsuki?'_ I thought in shock. _'She also has the same dream as me...to kill the one we despise the most.'_ This girl that sat next to me, was an interesting one…

Reika's POV

"Ok, tomorrow we start a survival training test. Meet at the bridge at 5:00am. Bring your ninja gear and do not eat any breakfast at all. If you do, you'll puke," Kakashi said then poofed himself away. I then got up and started walking towards to the forest.

"Hey you! Wait!" Sasuke yelled to me. I wanted to ignore him but I knew he would just bring it back up again so I froze.

"I have name you know? What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Why do you hate the Akatsuki?" he demanded.


	4. Chapter 3 ::Unwanted Memories::

_**Yuki: Hey where's Rose?**_

_**Eli: She has a test coming up so she's studying her ass off.**_

_**Yuki: Oh...**_

_**Eli: Yup...**_

_**Yuki:...**_

_**Eli:... Just say the disclaimer**_

_**Yuki: Okay! My **__**girlfriend**__** Blackrose54 doesn't own any Naruto characters! Only the clever ones she created. Like me! She can own me any time!**_

_**Eli: Girlfriend? I don't think so you dirty pervert! She's mine!**_

_**Yuki: Hah! Sooo you do have a crush on her then**_

_**Eli: *blushes* No! I mean yes! I mean- urgh! Shut up!**_

_**Yuki: Eli has the hots! Eli has the hots!**_

_**Eli: *blushes harder* I do not!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Unwanted Memories<strong>

"Why do you hate the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. My hands balled into a fist and my teeth clenched as the horrible memories started to flow back. How I hated to remember

"You really want to know," I asked letting a bitter smile appear on my face. He stayed silent so I took it as a yes.

"An Akatsuki member... and my older brother Kikkimaru killed off my whole clan..." All of my teammate's eyes widened. I on the other hand had an emotionless look on my face as if I didn't care that my family was slaughtered. Really, I did care I just couldn't show it. I've always thought crying made me look weak.

It was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of my teammates breathing and the beating of their hearts. With nothing more to say I started to walk towards the Tsukimaru Compound. The sounds of my footsteps echoed throughout the air.

"Wait. Who was it from the Akatsuki exactly?" Sasuke asked curiously. I didn't bother to answer him, and continued towards my destination until I was out of sight. I didn't bother to answer him because I was remembering that day, that horrible memory that will torture me my whole life.

**Flashback (Continuing from the dream)**

_**Our eyes widen as we saw...our brother, drenched in blood, not his though. I could tell by the blood's scent. It didn't take me long to realize it was my father's blood. **_

_**"Big brother, where's mother, and father," I asked my older brother Kikkimaru. My voice was shaky and it almost not understandable.**_

_**Yuki stood up and glared at Kikkimaru who still had that evil smirk upon his face. My body started to shake uncontrollably from the smile he gave.**_

_**"What is the meaning for this Kikkimaru," Yuki demanded harshly. Kikkimaru didn't answer. Instead he turned to the 2 figures walking down the stairs. They stepped out in the light and that's when I saw...Itachi with our mother in a chokehold. Her face was bruised from being punched and her body was covered in bloody cuts from kunai. She was barely breathing and her eyes were filled with tears. Our eyes widen even more and more of my tears started to fall non-stop.**_

_**"MOTHER!" I cried. Yuki teeth grinded and his eyes lit up with anger.**_

_**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Yuki screamed and charged toward Itachi. But Kikkimaru came right when Yuki was about to hit Itachi and kicked Yuki dead in the face making him fly backwards.**_

_**"YUKI!" I screamed as more rivers of tears came from my eyes. Kikkimaru came behind him in his w/f (Wolf form) while Yuki was still down and pinned him down his paw. Kikkimaru bared his fangs and dug his jaws into Yuki's right shoulder. Yuki screamed a pitiful cry making me grabbed my head and shut my eyes tightly, trying not to look at what was happening. I tried to convince myself that this was just some nightmare I would soon wake up from.**_

_**Kikkimaru got off the now wounded and heavily bleeding Yuki and looked at me. His muzzle dripped of blood and his eyes were colder then stone. He looked at Itachi and nodded. Itachi nodded back and threw my barely living mother down, and flashed stepped to me. With one hand he then put me in a chokehold and pinned me on the wall. I opened my eyes and saw bright red eyes staring right into my blue frightened ones. I froze and looked in the man eyes.**_

_**"Itachi...why are you doing this?" I managed to get out. Itachi just looked at me with no expression what so ever and leaned in and whispered in my ear.**_

_**"We are testing our skill," I let out a gasp as my hands tighten around his.**_

_**"Now watch as your precious mother is slaughtered," he said as he turned to my mother.**_

_**Kikkimaru walked to mother and grabbed her by his jaws and dragged her where I could see them both.**_

_**"Don't do it! Please!" I pleaded as I tried to get out of Itachi's tight grip but he just tightened it even more, barely giving any air.**_

_**Kikkimaru had a wolf grin crawl upon his face. He began to bite down on my mother's neck. My mother turned to me and said with whatever breath she had to say last word to my.**_

_**"Grow strong Reika, Yuki...Good-bye..." she said as her tears fell. My tears fell harder than before as I screamed thrashed under Itachi's grasp.**_

"_**No! No! MOM!" Then her scream filled the air as Kikkimaru crushed her neck and tore out her throat. **_

_**"Mother..." I sobbed, and more tears fell down. My brother threw our lifeless mother's body at the ground.**_

_**"Mother...Mother..." I cried a couple of more times, but then my eyes suddenly filled with anger and a thirst for killing. I could feel dark but powerful strength and chakra building up. My canine teeth grew into fangs and my nails started to grow longer and sharper. I grabbed Itachi's arm that pinned me down and dug my claws into his arm. My sharp nails pierced his skin making him groan and quickly retracted his arm. He grabbed it and took a couple steps back making me slide back on the ground.**_

_**"Dammit," He growled and tried to kick me but I caught the kick glared at him. My eyes were no longer beautiful blue eyes. They were yellow, black and had a serious blood lust. I threw him to the other side of the room and stood up. No longer shaking and no longer crying.**_

_**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed in a demonic like voice as I went into my wolf form.**_

_**My eyes stayed golden and blood thirsty. I snarled at them and ran at Itachi. He activated his sharingan but it was already too late, I had cut his shoulder with my fangs. I didn't bother on waiting when I turned to Kikkimaru. I crouched down and jumped in the air and pounced on top of him and tried to bite him but he dodges the attack by a strand of hair. I growled and quickly turned around and sliced his eye leaving him 2 cuts. He howled of pain, quickly turned into his human form, and grabbed his bloody eye.**_

_**"Dammit! You son of a bitch!" he screamed and did a couple of hand signs.**_

_**"Shadow Prison No Jutsu!" He yelled. I attempted to take a step towards him be couldn't, I was unable to move. It was almost as if I became paralyzed, but then I to notice of something. He had caught my shadow. I growled loudly and bared my fangs. Soon enough I felt something hit my neck making me groggy. I could feel the strong chakra and strength slip away. My eyes had changed back into the blue eyes I once had, my fangs shrank back only by 2 inches, and my nails became human nails again.**_

_**"Kikkimaru lets go, hurry and finish them off," Itachi said. Kikkimaru looked at me and released the Jutsu. I fell on to the ground unable to get up or even talk, I just laid there. I saw Kikkimaru say something to Itachi though it was hard to understand because I was losing consciousness fast.**_

_**"You're pathetic Reika, You couldn't even save your mother," Itachi said then left the room. Kikkimaru bent down to my level and whispered in my ears,**_

_**"Your two are so pathetic it would be worthless to kill you. I'm going to let you live, so you can get your revenge, so train hard because when we met again...I'll kill you...no mercy," he smirked. I finally gave up and blacked out.**_

***End of Flashback***

I arrived home and sighed_. __**'You alright?' **_Haya asked concerned. _'Yeah, just tired that's all' _I replied. I went upstairs, took a shower, brushed my teeth and lay down on my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless dream.


	5. Chapter 4 ::Survial Test::

**Me: Hey Guys! Sooo here you go! Chapter 4!**

**Sam: Yay!**

**Eli: Sam! What are you doing here?**

**Me: (-_-*) *growls* Eli... *takes out kunai and throws it at him***

**Eli barely dodges the attack.**

**Eli: What the hell! Are you crazy woman!**

**Me: Don't be rude to Sammy!**

**Sam: *snikers* Ya Eli**

**Eli: You threw at kunai at me and your telling **_**me**_** not to be rude!**

**Reika: Yes now shut up!**

**Alex walks down the basement stairs from coming upstairs.**

**Alex: Eli would you please SHUT THE HELL UP! THERE ARE F*CKING PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE D*MMIT!**

**Me: Woah! Language Doggie!**

**Eli: WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR! THIS CRAZY WOMAN THREW KUNAI AT ME!**

**Alex: THEY CAN F*CKING DROWN YOU FOR ALL I CARE! ANYTHING TO SHUT YOUR GOD D*MN F*CKIN MOUTH UP!**

**ELI: D*MN DOG!**

**Alex: LOUD MOUTH, GOOD FOR NOTHING F*CKING CAT!**

**Me: Sammy would you do the honors**

**Sam: Sure! *Starts to beat them until they're a bloody plump*Down boys!**

**Sam: Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters! only the Characters she creatively created!**

**Me: Yup soo enjoy, and...**

**Me&Sam: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Survival<strong>

I woke up to the beeping to my brother's alarm clock. Groaning I slammed it down with my fist, smashing it into small pieces. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before stretching. _**'Um kid...you do realize that was Yuki's clock right?' **_Haya had a sweat drop._'Oh great...' _I got up and did my daily routine, then got my ninja gear. I placed kunai, shuriken, and soben (Throwing Needles) into my weapons pouch. I went down stairs I waited to be pounced on and hugged by Yuki. But nothing happened. That's when it hit me. Yuki was gone. I looked around the quiet house and took in the surroundings. It was quiet, I didn't like it. I was about ready to go meet Kakashi and the others when I passed by a chest. It was a wooden chest and had a note attached to it.

I looked at the chest and the note wondering what this was. I grabbed the thin white piece of paper and read it. It said,

_Dear Reika,_

_I told Yuki to give this to you when you grow older. It was my mother's and she gave it to me, and now I'm passing this down to you. I hope you will pass it down to your children of your own. I hope this will come to use._

_Lots of love_

_Your Mother_

A small appeared smile as I set the note down. I slowly traced the engraved markings that said Reika Tsukimaru with my fingers, before opening it slowly. That's when I saw the most beautiful black katana I had ever seen.

Inwardly I thanked my mother before placing the sword on to my back and pulled up my mask. I opened my door and headed towards the training grounds. When I got there, I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for Kakashi sensei.

"HEY REIKA!" Naruto yelled. I quickly covered my ears. It felt as if they were bleeding.

"Stop yelling you idiot!" I yelled as I hit Naruto hard in the head. He just groaned, fell on the ground and rubbed his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My ears are more sensitive than the average human!" I scolded him.

"Sorry," he apologized. I sighed and walked towards the tree nearby and sat under the cool shade it provided me. I leaned back my head on the bark of the tree and closed my eyes. Kakashi sensei better get here soon or I'm going to be real pissed.

FF

" YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled making my eyes snap open. I saw Kakashi sensei finally arrived. Finally! Damn sensei! I was mentally cursing as I walk towards my team. I swear I hate mornings so much.

"Well a black cat crossed my past so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained. He heard footsteps and turned around and saw me.

"Nice of you to join us Reika," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Hn," I mumbled as I looked the other way. I just wanted to get this thing over with go back home.

"Well let's get started. Here we go its set for noon." Kakashi said. He pushed a button on a clock.

"Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, then you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi explained. My team stomachs started to growl… included mine. Damn I was so hungry.

"Wait a minute there's four of us, how come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and disqualified, and will be unable to complete the mission." Kakashi explained and shook the bells. "That one ends up going back to the academy. But then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shurikens. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi explained.

"But with our weapons, can't you get hurt?" Sakura said worried.

"Especially when you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores... _losers_." Kakashi commented. "When I say start you can begin." Of course Kakashi's comment about Naruto being a loser made Naruto angry. Then Naruto took his kunai out and charged at Kakashi. But Kakashi appeared behind him twisting Naruto's arm and making him point the kunai at himself. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi told Naruto.

"But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so how can I say this... I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi explained.

_'He's pretty fast...' _I thought. '_**Ya...But were faster.' **_Haya smirked. I felt a smirk crawl upon my face as well. I felt excited and nervous shivers go down my spine. My mind ready for anything he was going to do next. I wanted to show Kakashi that I was worthy enough for him to train our team.

"Ready... set...GO!" He said then all of us split into different directions. Sakura hid under the bushes, Sasuke hid in a tree, I hid on a low branch in a tree. Naruto on the other hand was standing in the open acting like the quirky idiot he was.

"Ok Kakashi sensei! You and me! Let's Go!" Naruto shouted out. Then runs full speed at Kakashi.

But then he stops and sees Kakashi start to pull something out from his weapon pockets.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Kakashi said then he pulled out his perverted book. "Huh?" I whispered loudly confused with an anime sweat drop. Was this guy SERIOUS! You can't fight like that!

"What the?" Naruto asked.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi said impatiently.

"But... why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story. Why else?" Kakashi answered. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it shouldn't really matter if I'm reading or not." Naruto balled his hand into a fist.

"You're going to pay for that" Naruto shouted and charged at Kakashi. But Kakashi blocked every move he made. "Your mine!" Naruto yelled lifted his fist up as he aimed at our sensei. Unfortanelly when he tried to punch Kakashi, he disappeared and then reappeared behind Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said as put his hands together with the hand seal of a tiger.

"Naruto get out of there quick!" Sakura yelled from the bushes. Idiot...you just gave away your hiding spot!I sighed at the clueless girl.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Too late." Kakashi said he got ready to do an unbelievable jutsu.

"Leaf village secret finger Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled out and poked Naruto's butt.

"A thousand years of death!" He yelled while making Naruto fly in the air. Naruto screamed while flying into the cold water. I had a large anime sweat drop.

"Okay where was I?" Kakashi said to himself as started reading back to his book_.'Ookaay moving on' _I thought as I jumped away from the weird I want to beat Kakashi, we are going to work as a team. I need someone to pair up with. I jumped through the forest and tried to sense my teammate's chakra. The closest I could find was Sakura so I went off to find her.

I jumped on to another tree branch and saw a flash of pink. I stopped and saw her still hiding in the bushes. Found her.

I jumped down and ran over to Sakura's hiding place. "Hey! This is _my_ hiding place go find your own!" Sakura whispered angrily. I quickly ducked down to her level trying not to yell at her and give away were I were. "I don't care! But we need to work together- " I tried to explain.

"No way! I'm going to find _my _Sasuke," she said in a fanish way and then dashed off to go find the Uchiha. I just had an anime sweat drop.

"Urgh. Fine I'll find the Uchiha," I sighed as I sensed his chakra. But on the way I grabbed a couple of apples.

Sasuke's POV

I waited in the tree thinking of a good strategy to get the bells.

"Ok so what is the first thing I should do?" I mumbled to myself.

"There you are," a voice said. I quickly turned around and pinned the figure to the tree with my kunai placing it on their neck letting them know that I would not hesitate to let the blade pierce their skin.

"Relax. It's me," Reika said in a smooth voice. I backed up and let go.

"Sorry," I said. I saw her staring at me and snapped.

"What do you want anyway?" She pulled something red out of her bag and tossed it towards me.

"What's this?" I asked dumb founded staring at the apple.

"An apple. We both need our strength, right?" she smirked at me. I looked at the apple for a second before eating it. After I finished I saw Reika staring at me. Why?

"What do want?" I said coldly.

"We need to work together so we can-"

"I can do this myself, I don't need some _loser_ getting in my way," I said before dashing off in another direction. She wanted to work together, ha what a joke. She'll just get in my way.

Reika's POV

Well so much for working as a team. What a jerk. I closed my eyes and searched for Kakashi's chakra. It took a while but I found it. Luckily it was still far away so that gave me some time to look for Naruto. I opened my eyes and started to look for my yellow haired best friend. When I saw him, he was hanging upside down from the tree.

"Naruto?" I stared at him with confusion clearly written on my face.

"Oh Reika! I'm so glad you're here! Can you me help out?" He asked as he swayed back and forth.

"Your hopeless", I sighed and the swiftly threw some shurikens at the old rope that caught Naruto.

He fell down and hit his head hard in the dirt. He glared at me and rubbed his injured head.

"Reika, why'd you have to be so rough?" he whined having anime tears.

"Listen Naruto, I need your help," I said throwing him an apple. He gladly took it and started eating it. He nodded to show he was listening.

"Ok, what I need you to do is-" I started to explain my plan until….

"I need to beat Sasuke, and I have to find Sakura!" Naruto blurted out of nowhere then ran off. I stood there alone with only the wind there at my side.

I guess I was on my own. I closed my eyes and relaxed. _'Haya. I need a loan'_ immediately I could feel that familiar dark and sinister power from deep within me spread throughout my body. I did the chakra tecninque from before and searched for my sensei's chakra. Once I did, I slowly opened my eyes and lowered my chakra. Kakashi, you're in for a big surprise. I then disappeared in the woods of the training grounds.

I was dashing off in the woods, jumping from tree to tree, when all of a sudden...


	6. Chapter 5 ::Survial Test: Pass or Fail::

_**Me: Hey Hey Hey! Chapter 5 is here! I know finally right?**_

_**Eli: You are just lazy.**_

_**Me: Hn...**_

_**Eli: ... What?**_

_**Me:...**_

_**Naruto: Hey Rose!**_

_**Eli: Oh come on! Your not still mad are you?**_

_**Me: Hey Naruto! *Gives Naruto a high-five***_

_**Eli: Heelloo?**_

_**Naruto: Ok so what am I supposed to do?**_

_**Me: You are gonna say the disclaimer!**_

_**Naruto: Ok cool! Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto character's, only the ones that she awesomely made up!**_

_**Me: Thank you Naruto!**_

_**Eli: Rose! Hello!**_

_**Me: -.-* (throws 3 kunai at his head)**_

_**Eli: O.O *dodges it bearly* Again with the kunai! Whats wrong with you women!**_

_**Me: You didn't come to my graduation you jerk!**_

_**Eli: I'm sorry *dodges another kunai I just threw at him***_

_**Me: "Sorry" won't cut it! Alrighty guys enjoy and review! The more reviews the faster the update!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Survival Test: Pass or Fail<strong>

I was dashing off in the woods when all of a sudden...

"AHHHHHHH!" A familiar girl's scream echoed throughout the training grounds. That scream…it was Sakura's! I raced through the training ground, following the echo.

By, the time I reach Sakura, she was passed out on the floor, and right beside her was ... a body less Sasuke?

I jumped down from the shady tree from where I was observing the scene and went by the body less Sasuke. Just to piss him off, I held my stomach and started to laugh at him.

"Hahaha so even the _great_ Uchiha get caught in traps like _this!_ Haha classic!"

"Would you just shut up!" he snapped, making me silent. I slowly turned around, and started to walk away from the frustrated boy.

"Wait, where are you going?" he yelled as he started to squirm, but really all he was moving was his head. Trying to hold in the urge to laugh, I slowly turned to the Uchiha.

"Well, since you've got this under control, I'm going to help Naruto out, besides I'll just get in the way if I try to help you, right?" I said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. The Uchiha was starting to regret saying that. Slowly I turned back and took a few steps forward.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, making my legs stop. A fox like smile crawled on my lips before turning around with a blank stare.

"What was that?" I teased. An anger mark appeared on his head.

"I said I'm sorry," he said mumbling the last part. Holding my hand to my ear,

"I couldn't hear you what was that?" I asked pretending I didn't hear him the first time.

"I said I'm sorry alright! Now would you dig me out?" he yelled. I nodded and approached him slowly as I turned into my (w/f). His eyes widened as he saw my other form.

"Listen Uchiha, with you being so hasty to fight, you're as hopeless as Naruto," I mumbled as I started to dug the Uchiha out. He glared at me but I simply ignored him. I dug half his body out so he was able to move his arms, then changed into my (h/f) and held out a hand. I was not digging any further than the waist… He hesitantly grabbed it and I started to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge. So I tugged again but harder, still nothing.

"Dammit Uchiha! What the heck do you eat?!" I grunted tugging on him harder. A red anger mark appeared on his forehead.

"It's not me you idiot!" he screamed. Finally I was able to pull him out.

"There," I said as I dusted my hands off and looked at Sasuke with now his whole body.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Hn," was all I said. I motioned my body towards Sakura until 4 kunai headed towards Sasuke and I.

"Look out!" I yelled as I dodge the kunai and pushed Sasuke out the way. We both tumbled in the dirt. We lifted our self up and looked at Sasuke to see if he was all right...he was. We both glared at where the kunai was thrown, and out of know where Kakashi comes behind both of us with a kunai shooting towards both of our necks but I quickly reacted and pushed Sasuke out the way again, then pulled out my katana and blocked the attack. The collision of the two metals echo through the air making my ears throb for a quick second. "Uchiha, do I always have to save your sorry ass," I smirked. He sent me a death glare but I ignored it.

"Nice block" Kakashi smirked, then used his other hand that held another kunai to stab me right in the stomach.

"But not good enough," he shouted as he plunged the kunai into my gut.

_**POOF**_

"What? A Substitution Jutsu?" he said shocked looking around to see where I was.

I hid within the depth of the shadows where the trees were its darkest.

_'Assassin rule #1 Silence, Dissolve into the depths of the shadows and eliminate your breathing then wait for an opening to attack your target.' _I thought as I grabbed a hold of my katana's handle then slowly pulled it out and in front of me.

_**'Assassin rule #2 Transpositional Thinking, Analyze your target in order to predict their thoughts and movements.'**_

I dashed off out of the trees and jumped high in the air, right above Kakashi. I lifted my katana high in the air and made it shine from the lights reflection.

_'Assassin rule # 3, Speed, take out the target before the target can even notice your presence.'_ My demon and I both said, before I flung myself towards Kakashi. Unfortunately Kakashi looked up and dodged the attack. The sword hit the ground and left a huge crater, right in front of my sensei. The ground had smoke lifting off of the surface, me right in the middle. I stood up in the oversized crater and slid my katana back into its carrier around my waist. I felt a smirk crawl upon my face. Kakashi looked at me with a rather bored face.

"Are you bored already?" I asked in an innocent voice but somehow evil leaked into my words.

"Well don't be because the fight has just begun!" I yelled as I flashed

As I made a couple of hands signs. I stopped at the Boar, and then took a deep lung full of air.

"Fire Style: Kasai uzu no Jutsu (Phoenix Vortex Jutsu)!" I screamed in my head. You blew out all the air that you had held in and scorching red flames came shooting out of your mouth, and surrounded Kakashi not giving him enough time to think you went on with your plan.

Kakashi POV

_'I've got to move. If I don't I'll get burned to a crisp,' _You thought. As you positioned yourself to jump, two arms came shooting out of ground, making you jump out of surprised. They grabbed a hold of your legs not giving you the option to move, then a second later, Reika popped out from behind and grabbed your arms, making sure all your movement was disabled. Then out of nowhere another Reika ran through the fire, unescorted or burned and aimed her Katana at you.

Reika POV

You ran full speed at Kakashi and drove your Katana right in to his gut. You smirked until,

_**POOF**_

What you drove your sword through was not skin it was wood, a log to be exact. Your clones disappeared as the log fell on the ground.

Your eyes widen as you realized you were fooled. You felt anger build up in your stomach.

_'Dammit! All that Chakra for what? A stupid log!'_ you yelled at yourself inside. The Fire settled down, until there was nothing left but steam rising from the ground. Burn marks were on the ground from the jutsu. My body shook in anger as you turned around and saw the real Kakashi sensei. You pulled you sword out the log and charged towards him until, you heard the clock ring and you froze dead in you tracks. Then jumped away and met back with the others. The first thing you saw was Naruto tied up on the pole.

Everybody's stomachs started to growl except for yours.

"Stomach growling? That's too bad. Oh by the way, I decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi said. Everyone was face lit up with excitement.

"Then, then! That means! That means all four of us! All four of us!" Naruto shouted making your ears pound but you ignored it. He was happy after all.

"Yup! All four of you... are being dropped from the program. Permanently!" Kakashi stated rather harshly.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why!" Naruto yelled at our sensei.

"Because you don't think like ninjas, you think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi insulted.

Of course, Sasuke got mad at that statement and charged at Kakashi full speed, but the next I know Kakashi sitting on Sasuke.

"_You _think it's all about you." Kakashi said.

"Get off Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja; you think it's a game. Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you think we put you on squads, Have you consider that question for a moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura answered.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What's it about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... that's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi said to himself.

"But, that's, I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura said.

"Use your head, why would we put an average of three people on squad," Kakashi asked. Everyone stayed quiet.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kakashi answered. I could tell by his voice he was getting frustrated.

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean, it's too late now, but if all four of you would have come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well anyway, it's over." Kakashi he stated.

"You set it up with four people, but only three bells, if we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura told Kakashi.

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you it never even crossed your mind." Kakashi explained.

"Sakura! You obsessed with Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't even lift a finger to help to him." Kakashi said to Sakura.

Sakura looked like she felt bad that she did nothing but worry about Sasuke. "Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything!" Kakashi said to Naruto. "And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you think they were worthless." Kakashi said to Sasuke. "Arrogant, ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most accentual element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squads, this can lead to failure and death, for example."

Kakashi took his kunai out and placed it in front of Sasuke. "Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi said in a frightening voice. Naruto began to freak out. "That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said and took the kunai away from Sasuke's neck. Everyone started to calm down.

"Oh boy that was really scary." Sakura commented.

"The enemy takes the hostage and you have an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." Kakashi said while spin the kunai. "One every mission your life is on the line."

He got off of Sasuke, and put his kunai away. "Reika was the only one who used teamwork in this group. Nice job Reika." Kakashi commented. I just nodded. "Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder for you guys. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." Kakashi explained.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself and if anybody tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail...I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi asked. Then disappeared out of sight.

Everybody started eating their bentos except me who still had my face covered by my mask. We heard Naruto's stomach growl. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal! No problem." Naruto shouted, and then his stomach growled again and he began to whine.

"Here." Sasuke said handing over his bento. Naruto was shocked.

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura answered.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team and f Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke answered.

"No here." I said handing Naruto the bento. "Reika." Naruto said.

"I already ate breakfast so I don't need it." I said, giving him a smirk. "Besides can't become Hokage with an empty stomach right?" He grinned and nodded.

"No Reika, you need your strength as well." Sakura said and held out her bento to Naruto. Naruto seemed touched.

"Okay thanks." Naruto said with anime watery eyes.

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat." Sakura frustrated.

"But isn't that your lunchbox?"

"I-I'm on a diet, I mean I don't need as much as Sasuke so... just take it Naruto!"

"I can't take it! Cause I can't hold my hands you have to feed me."

Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Hurry up, he can come back any minute." Sasuke said.

"This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again is that clear! "Sakura asked.

"Clear as a bell Sakura." Naruto said still happy that she fed him.

Sakura fed Naruto some rice and I sensed Kakashi not too far away. Suddenly strong wind blew and Kakashi appeared with an evil and angry glare. "You!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone freaked out. "You broke the rules, are you ready for your punishment!" Kakashi asked. He did some hand signs and the ground shook and thunder clashed. "Any last words?"

"B-but y-you s-said.." Naruto's teeth chattered.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"You said that there were four of us and that's why Sakura.. and..." Naruto paused.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together." Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's right. We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura shouted.

"We're a team and nothing you can do will stop us!" I shouted. Naruto looked at us.

"Yeah yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto shouted.

"The four of you are one! That's your excuse!" Kakashi asked. We were all ready for the punishment.

Kakashi smiled. "You passed."

"Huh?" we all said. "You...passed." Kakashi repeated.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first squad that succeeded. The other did exactly what I said and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scums, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scums." Kakashi explained.

The sun came out from the clouds and started to clear up.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passed. Squad 7 starts their first mission starts tomorrow." Kakashi said with thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto shouted.

I just smirked and closed my eyes.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said. We started to head home. Huh… why do I feel like I forgot something?

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting something! You forgot to untie me!" We heard Naruto from a distant as we got farther and farther away. Oh right, Naruto… oops.

I looked back and saw Naruto struggling to get out. I sighed and ran back to Naruto. I quickly untied him and helped him up.

"Thank you Reika!" Naruto said smiling. I just nodded and started to walk with Naruto.

"Hey! Reika! Do want to go get Ramen with me today to celebrate our accomplished mission?" he asked me with a big smile on his face. I glanced at him and smirked.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto, but I have go train today. Maybe another time," I replied. He simply smiled and waved goodbye as we both made our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 6 ::Spar with Sasuke::

_**Me: Hey Hey Hey People! Hahaha =D**_

_**Eli: Your suripsing hyper today. What's up?**_

_**Me: *stops smiling*...Nothing... *Starts to smile again* I can't help it I'm just so happy today! Hahah =3**_

_**Eli: Well could you knock it off? It's starting to get annoying. -.-**_

_**Sam: Your not high are you?**_

_**Me:*shakes head no* Nope! Haha Soooo anyways guys we have Itachi here today =)**_

_**Itachi:... Why am I here again Rose?**_

_**Me: To say the disclaimer silly**_

_**Itachi: ... Um oookay. Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters, only the ones that she creatively came up with herself.**_

_**Me: Yup so don't sue me! 'Cuase you won't get anything but a paperclip and lint! Hahaha Oooo look a pony!**_

_**Eli: -.- Ok I am officially creeped out... Sam what did you do?**_

_**Sam: *shurgs* I only gave her like 2 monsters no big deal**_

_**Eli: O.O 2? You idiot you now she can't handle one, why the hell would you give her two?**_

_**Sam: She was thirsty? ^^;**_

_**Eli: *Shakes head* Ok guys Enjoy the story and please review. That more you review the faster she'll update.**_

_**Me: *Comes up to Eli* You know your really cute and have pretty eyes**_

_**Eli: *Blushes***_

_**Sam: *smirks evily* Ahhh young love**_

_**Eli: S-Shut up!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Spar With Sasuke<strong>

"Dammit!" I yelled screamed out furiously at myself as I fell to the floor on the training grounds. I was exhausted, and I was overworking my charka. I was in so much pain. My muscles were feeling weak and sore, and my breathing was very heavy.** '**_**...Kid calm down, you're over working yourself. If you keep this up your gonna pass out'**_ Haya said.

"Shut it! I can do this!" I screamed at Haya as I my legs to stand up and catch my breath. I closed my eyes and took a deep in and slowly and shakily exhaled out. I made a couple of hand signs and stopped at dog and opened my eyes.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" I screamed. Taking a deep breath I blew out filling the night's air with blazing fire. A smirk crawled on my face, but quickly became a frown as I lost control. The fire backfired and headed straight towards me. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I let out a small gasp and winced as the flames started to lick my arms. Damn. I quickly jumped away from the blazing fire flames.

The fire slowly settled down as the cool night's wind and carried the smoke and ashes into the sky. I glanced at my badly wounded arm and sighed. _'Can you heal this Haya'_ I asked as disappointment stole my voice. Then slowly, black chakra leaked out of your body and surrounded the wounded area. I lifted my arms towards my face and studied I arm_**. 'It won't scar but you will have to bandage it'**_ I weakly took out some bandages and wrapped my almost healed arm.

After Iwase done I dropped my hand and let it dangle at my side. I was so frustrated that I couldn't do the jutsu, but I was also disappointed as well. I studied my now bandaged arm once again.

"Am I really that I weak?" I asked, questioning my own strength. My brother's word repeated and echoed in my head.

_**You two are so pathetic it would be worthless to kill you.**_

My lower jaw clenched as I tightly clutched my teeth and balled my hand into a fist. My body started to shake in frustration and anger. Damn him.

"Oi Tsukimaru," a voice said from behind. I quickly whip around, almost giving myself a whiplash in the process. They're leaning on the tree, was a raven-haired boy with onyx colored eyes.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I came here to train..." he said simply.

"Well, I'm training so you're going to have to wait." I said as turned around. Then out of nowhere, a kunai flew passed my head. I stood frozen as the knife hissed threw the wind and missed my head by a couple inches.

"Fight me," Sasuke said out of nowhere, I turned around and smirked from behind my mask.

"Fine, what's the catch," I asked with a hint of excitement. My eyes light up with interest.

"If I win, you have to answer a few questions," he explained coldly making my smirk grow wider.

"Is that all?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Also...You have to show me what's under your mask," he continued. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"My mask?" He nodded while still keeping eye contact with mine. My mask? Where'd that come from?

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Then...I'll teach you a couple of techniques" he replied. My smirk soon became a big grin, but lucky it was hidden by my mask.

"Deal" I said as I got into a fighting stance. He soon followed and smirked. _'Reika__**, you're too weak to spar with someone like him in your current condition,' **_Haya said warning me, but I simply ignored him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He answered by throwing shuriken at me. I was able to dodge it but doing couple of back flips. As I slide through the dirt, my arm started to slightly burn. I winced and grabbed my arm. He charged again and started to throw kicks and punches_. _

_'Left, right, kick, right,' _I thought counting his throws of kicks and punches. I was able to block most of them except for one, which hit me right in the stomach making me spit up blood. I jump back and quickly wiped the crimson blood that dripped of my mouth. Sasuke charged towards me again and started to through more punches. This time I didn't block but dodged all of his attacks.

Sasuke's POV

_Why. Can't. I. Land. A punch_? I was frustrated. I kept throwing punches but she kept dodging all of them. I glared at her angrily as I attacked with more force, but it didn't seem to bother her. She just stared at me with a bored expression. She acted as if it was nothing, not even hard to avoid all my punches. I finally, throw a kick but Reika ducked down. This was really starting to piss me off. She was playing with me. I didn't realize I caught off guard and she brought her right leg in for a roundhouse but I blocked it just in time. Damn, way to close. I struggled to keep her foot from coming down.

Reika POV

_Damn._ I jumped back towards my original spot. I looked up to see Sasuke but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The sound of the trees giggled at the night's winds that blew them gently, as Haya and I stood alone on the training ground.

"Looking for me," a voice whispered in my ear. I slowly glanced from the corner of my eyes and Sasuke with a smirk on his face. I felt a cold sharp object that grazed against my neck. My eyes were slightly widened but then they went into a sort of glare and I gave an evil smirk.

Sasuke's POV

I saw Reika smirk and raised an eyebrow. What was she up too? I stood there confused but keep the kunai at her neck, but then there was nothing to put the knife to because she vanished. I quickly went into a fighting stance and waited for an attack. I kept my eyes on search for any movement, but there was none, but I didn't let my guard down.

Then a twig snapped behind me in the bushes and your quickly threw my kunai at the area but nothing happened, I waited and kept my eyes on the area.

"Looking for me," Reika said in the same seductive tone I said to her. I quickly turned around just to get kick in the cheek making me fly across the field. My back made contact with the tree making it sway back and forth. I slid down slowly and try to get over the pain that was in my cheek and the pain in my back that felt as if I were thrown into a bolder. Ninja soon strings wrapped around my body and slammed me back into the tree. I let a groan and winced at the blow.

"I win" Reika said in a child-like voice. I look up and saw her sky blue eyes starring into mine. I looked away from her beautiful eyes and sighed. I then nodded as I agreed to my defeat. The strings loosened and my muscle eased. A hand was offered to me, and I looked up at Reika and saw a bit of happiness in her eyes. I took the hand and she helped me up. I winced and rubbed my wounded cheek. Damn, she kicked me pretty hard.

Reika's POV

I gave a small chuckle and looked at Sasuke. _'He is a strong opponent, and I have to admit he is kind of cute ... No! Bad Reika! Stop thinking that way.'_ I thought surprised. _**'Looks like somebody has a crush on the Uchiha,'**_ Haya said smirking. A small lit of heat rose up to my cheeks.

_'N-No I don't! ...I don't think I do...do I? Na it's probably the exhaustion getting to me..._' I mumbled dazing off.

"Tsukimaru? Are you ok?" Sasuke said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah," I said.

"Well Since you gave me a battle worth fighting, you can ask me a few questions," I said smirking while pulling down and looked at the moon. He just stared at me in awe so some odd reason.

Sasuke's POV

Damn, I can't believe I lost…

I watched as Reika pulled her mask down and looked into the star filled night sky. Her face was beautiful. She had a few scars on her face but it didn't matter_. 'Wow she's pretty...What the hell am I saying. I act as if I like her... Do I? No I can't. I'm an avenger…' _I stared at her in awe as the moon's light shinned on her making her skin glow.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a curious voice. I realized I were staring and look away blushing.

"N-Nothing" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up more. _'What the hell? Did I just stutter? What is up with me?'_

Reika's POV

"Well it's getting late," I said as I pulled up my mask. He nodded in agreement.

"You can ask me the questions later. We both need our rest. Don't forget we start missions tomorrow," I said as I turned to leave, he sighed and nodded in agreement as he turned to leave.

I went home and cooked myself some meat and shoved it down my throat. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went into my room and threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

_**'Reika and Sasuke sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' **_Haya started to say. I blushed and then growled. _'I DON'T LIKE HIM! ' _I yelled at him. _**'Sure you don't**_**'** he replied as his rolled his eyes. I growled and angrily forced myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 ::Attacked::

_**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Now Chapter 7 is finally out!**_

_**Toru: YAY!**_

_**Eli: What the-? Why are you here? You haven't been introduced in the story yet!**_

_**Toru:*Playfully sticks her tounge out* I don't know what you are talking about**_

_**Eli: Aren't you the-**_

_**Quickly, I push Eli into the pool**_

_**Me: Toru would you please?**_

_**Toru: Sure! Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto character or me. Only the clever characters she came up with.**_

_**Me: Thank you!**_

_**Eli tries to get out the pool.**_

_**Eli: Rose! What the hell!**_

_**Me: You were about to say a spoiler!**_

_**Eli: Well its the truth isn't it? Toru is-**_

_**I quickly push him back into the pool**_

_**Me: Well that all the time we have for right now! Sooo Enjoy and don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster I'll update!**_

_**Eli: Dammit Rose!**_

_**Alex: Whats wrong? Kittey can't take the water?**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7. Attacked<span>**

"The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi said through the radio. Team 7 rushed and followed the target. When the target finally stopped we hid behind trees.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters. I'm ready just give the signal," Naruto replied while eyeing the target.

"I'm ready too," Sasuke agreed.

"So am I" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry and nab this thing," I growled. I wanted to sighed when I felt myself let out a low growl. Damn canine instincts. I change into my w/f (Wolf Form) and peeked out from the side of the tree.

"Ok...NOW!" Kakashi yelled. We all jumped from behind the trees out at once you went for the target. Naruto was the first to get the cat, (target).

"I got it! I got it!" Naruto yelled as he snatched the cat off the ground. Then the cat went on a rampage and scratching Naruto in the face like crazy as if he was a scratching pole.

I sighed and changed back into my h/f (human form) before anybody could see me in my real form.

"Have you verified the ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes we have," I said in an irritated tone as I closed my eyes trying not to look at the cat. My canine instincts were starting to break loose from my grasp. The growl from my throat grew loud enough were everyone could hear. They all looked at me in a weird way but I shrugged in response.

"Good work. Mission accomplished, " Kakashi said.

FF

We all watched the cat get squished to death.

"Ha-ha! That cat deserves to get squished!" said Naruto in amusement. I smirked at the cat being made into a pancake. _'Ha-ha stupid cat!'_

"No wonder the cat ran away" Sakura said with an anime sweat drop. Then the 3rd Hokage started to read off the available missions until Naruto cut him off.

"No! I wanna go on a real mission! Not these baby missions! Come on old man!" Naruto yelled making your ears pound for a second.

_'He has a point...But why the hell does he have to yell!' _I thought angrily.

"How dare you! You are a genin and that means you do simple missions so you can improve your skills!" Iruka Sensei yelled back at Naruto making me flinch a little.

"BABY SITTING IS NOT A MISSION! ITS JUST A STUPID-" Naruto yelled louder but before he could even finish, I hit him in the head really hard making him hit the ground.

"Would you shut it Naruto! Your making my ears bleed!" I growled, he just sat up and gave me a small pout and rubbed the top of his head.

"So be it," The 3rd Hokage sighed. We all looked up surprised,

"Since you all are so determined...I will give you a C rank mission. You'll be body guards on a mission," Hokage finished.

"Really! ALL RIGHT! Who! Who! Who!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up making me flinch again. I growled but let it slide and listened to what the Hokage had to say.

"Don't be so impatient. Bring in the visitor," The Hokage said. Then we all look at the door and waited for our client to walk in that door.

Then a minute later, the door opened and an unbearable scent rampaged my nose, making it cringe. An old guy with a beer bottle stepped through the door and looked at us. He was drunk, and I could tell from the scent leaking off him.

"What the hell? A bunch of kids!" He said as he shoved the bottle in his mouth and drank the liquid.

"And you, the short one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja," he said drunkly pointing at Naruto.

"Who's the short one with idiotic look?" Naruto laughed. We all stood by him, showing him he was the shortest. I was only an inch taller than him.

"Let me at him! I'll demolish him!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi held him back.

"You _can't_ demolish him. He is the client," I said sighing. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Same goes for you girly," he said referring to me. A red anger mark appeared on my forehead and glared at the guy before lunging at him.

"Why you! I otta' beat you to a pulp! Let me go! I'll show you what this shorty can do!" I yelled as Kakashi held me back like he did with Naruto.

"You _can't_ beat him either Reika," Kakashi said sighing.

"I am Tazuna, I am a bridge builder, and I expect you to get me to there even if it means giving up your life." he said a little less drunk.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto yelled pointing to his headband.

"Hn...Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said smiling.

"I'm Tsukimaru Reika,"

"A Tsukimaru?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"Got a problem with it?" I growled. He shook his head no but kept eyeing me.

FF

We started out the village, and headed towards our destination but the whole way Tazuna keep looking at me, and it was starting to get on my nerves. _'Damn it! I swear to god if that creep keeps looking at me I'm going to kill him!'_

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, " I growled then with that he finally looked away. We keep walking for what seems like forever when all of a sudden, I passed by a puddle.

Hm a puddle? But...

I looked up at the sky and didn't see a cloud in the sky. It hasn't rain in over a week.

Something's not rightI slowly observed the surroundings._** 'Keep an eye out' **_Haya said cautiously. Then the wind picked up an unknown scent that had me looking in all directions waiting to be attack. The scent drew closer but nothing attacked us.

Suddenly, two people jumped out of two puddles that were on the ground. They both wrapped chains around Kakashi's body and sliced him clean in half. Everyone looked shock but I knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't be...

After, they each ran in a different direction going in for an attack on either side.

"Get behind me, sir!" Sakura said as she positioned herself in front of Tazuna.

"Naruto, move!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke quickly jumped into the air as one of the ninjas flung its claws out at the bridge builder. He directed it off course with a kunai and shuriken in one easy sweep. Sasuke then got in front of Sakura and Tazuna, in his own defensive stance.

The sweet smell of blood made my head turn so fast it almost gave me a whiplash. Naruto's hand was bleeding as the other ninja stood over him, laughing to himself.

"Foolish boy." The ninja chuckled evilly, making my blood boil. The way he chuckled reminded me of my brother's chuckle.

He raised his claw in the air, ready to swipe it down over Naruto and finish him off. I was in front of Naruto in a heartbeat in my w/f with my fangs bared. I growled viciously towards the enemy and gave him a death glare. He stopped out of surprise, but then laughed.

"As if _you _could stop me mutt," he chuckled.

Mutt? Big mistake.

In a blink of an eye, I lunged toward him and pushed him towards the trees. I kept lunging at him until his back was against the smirked and lunged at him aiming for his neck, but he ducked and cut the side of my body making me let out a high pitched yelp. My eyes filled up with anger and I gripped on to his neck and threw him out of the forest back to where everyone was.

Naruto's POV

After the white dog jumped into the forest after the guy that attack us, a sharp yelp filled the air and then the guy flew out of the forest and landed next to the other guy that Kakashi Sensei knocked out. And soon followed two huge white dogs with three large marks on her side. Blood stained its white fur and the wounds started to bleed tremendously.

Reika's POV

Me and the clone I just made pinned down the ninja that attack our team. We glared at the enemy with a sinister wolf smirk plastered on our face.

"Looks like I _did_ stop you," I smirked evilly at them. They just glared at us.

"Now die!" I growled as your jaws widened and grabbed onto their neck.

"Wait Reika!" Kakashi yelled.

"Reika!" Everyone but Sasuke said surprised.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"We need them to ask them a few questions," he said as he walked up to me.

"Hurry up and ask them then," I said not letting my eyes leave the enemy.

"Who sent you?" Kakashi demanded.

"You might as well kill us," the first one said gasping for air as I tightened my grasp.

"We will never tell," The other one said.

"Is that so?" Kakashi said in an emotionless tone. They didn't answer and they're eyes started to roll into the back of there head because of the no oxygen I gave them, but I shook them until the rolled back.

"All right Reika, go ahead," Kakashi said turning around.

"Finally," I said as an evil wolf grin crawled upon my face. I looked at the enemy with no mercy showing in my eyes and tighten my grip on the ninja's neck. They all turned away as I started to rip the ninja's screaming throat out of their body. Their bloody screams echoed through the air.

I got off the lifeless body as my clone disappeared and licked my chomps. I shuddered as the tasted the blood. It was bitter and cold. I turned around and faced my team. They looked a little scared of me, causing me to look away in shame. My ears flattened against my skull and hung me head as my feet slowly carried me towards them. Even my teammates are afraid of me.I walked up to Naruto.

"Oi... Naruto are you alright?" I asked keeping my head down.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry it's just a scratch!" He said as he smiled at me with a goofy grin.

"Good," I said trying to give my rare smiles but failed.

"REIKA YOU'RE A DOG? THAT'S SO COOL!" He yelled making me whimper and flinch. In this form my ears are even more sensitive then before.

"I'm not a dog you idiot! I'm a wolf! And would you stop yelling, for crying out loud your gonna blow out my eardrums!" I yelled. Then Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Hey, Your not hurt are you? You big scaredy cat." Sasuke said in a mocking tone. Naruto's fist clinched and got ready lung at Sasuke until Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto! Don't Move! Those ninja's claws had poison in them. If you keep moving your spread the poison," Kakashi said in a stern voice. Then Naruto started freaking out.

I sighed and walked over to Sasuke. From the side of Kakashi's eye, he noticed the huge gash on my side. How… the hell… do you not notice that?

"Reika don't move! The poison will spread through your body as well." Kakashi warned.

Too late. I already felt the poison started to work through my body, and I felt my breathing get heavier_. __**'Kid! Stop! I can probably help if you stop moving' **_Haya kept saying. I finally nodded and stopped but the next thing I know, I was on the floor, and my body felt weak and heavy.

"Dammit." I mumble as I struggled to get back up but failed and collapsed back down. Everyone ran towards me, calling my name asking if I was all right. I didn't have any strength to look at them.

"I'll be fine...I'm just a little tired that's all.." I said giving a smirk. Slowly my eyelids started to close, and I felt the cold hands of darkness slowly take me away. The last thing I remember hearing, was everyone calling my name and feeling my demon's charka wrapping around my body.


	9. Chapter 8 ::Zabuza::

_**Me: Hey guys! I know right 2 stories in one day right? I'm on fire!**_

_**Eli: Really? 'Cause it felt pretty cold when you walked in here...**_

_**Me: -.-* Author CHOP! *Hits Eli on head with book***_

_**Eli: TTwTT Owww What the hell?**_

_**Me: Aleeex! Please say the disclaimer for me please *puppy dog eyes***_

_**Alex:*blushes* Uhh sure Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters. Only the character she cleverly created.**_

_**Me: Thank you! Actually, I already have most of the chapters down, but remember the more reviews the faster the chapters! Oh yeah and "..." is when a person talks and this '...' is the person's thought.**_

_**Eli: *rubs head* Ow Rose that really did hurt**_

_**Alex: Oh suck it up and grow some-**_

_**Me: O.O Okay enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Zabuza<strong>

**::Dream::**

_**"Where am I?" I asked myself as I wandered aimlessly through halls. The walls were made out of moldy bricks and the floor was flooded with water that was enough to cover my feet. The torches on the moldy walls made the water seemed like a light sea green. I continued walking through the endless halls, and it felt like I was going in circles. Time went by, and finally I came across a wooden door. Cautiously, I walked up to it and slowly let my hand graze the knob. Right when I was about to turn it, I felt a huge amount of chakra pressure coming from behind the door. Shivers crawled throughout my body and I started to tense up. **_

_**THUMP THUMP**_

_**Should I open the door? I nervously as you griped the handle.**_

_**THUMP THUMP**_

_**My body is telling me to do two different things. My senses tell me to leave it alone and just walk away, but my mind is telling me open it and find out what lies behind this door**_

_**THUMP THUMP**_

_**I debated whether or not you should open this mysterious door. I nervously gripped the handle and cautiously turned it, opening the door.**_

_**THUMP THUMP **_

_**I slowly and walked in the room and looked around. It seemed like a chamber of some sort. I walked throughout the chamber until I came across a huge gate that was in front of me. On the door of the cage was a seal.**_

_**I looked throughout the pitch back gate, wondering what thing must be kept in such a big container. Suddenly a fearsome growl came from of the cage, making me jump in surprise.**_

_**"Who's there?" the creature demanded. His voice was sounded as if he had not drunk any water for years. Petrified by fear, I froze. My soothing heart was no more. It soon became a herd a wild horses, rampaging through the meadows. Another growl erupted from the cage, making you me and answer his demanding question.**_

_**"R-Reika," I said as I looked fearfully into the cage.**_

_**"Reika? It's been a long time since I seen you here," The creature stated. I stared at it confused.**_

_**"Who are you?" I asked with the bit of brave I felt.**_

_**"Have you forgotten me already," asked the voice as it then showed me it's huge, piercing, gold wolf-like eyes. My body slowly relaxed and my heart started to calm down a bit as I started to remember the creature.**_

_**6 Years ago/ Third person**_

_**Small sob noises echoed throughout the empty halls. The source was coming from the chamber of the demon. There, sitting alone was a little girl, no older then 7, with sky blue eyes. She tightly held on to her knees and dug her head into them.**_

_**"They're all gone! Everyone! Mother, Father, Everyone!" she cried as he salty tears flowed down her face.**_

_**"He killed them... I'M ALL ALONE! I DONT WHAT TO DO!" she screamed as she started to let more tears fall down harder. Her pitiful cries echoed throughout the chamber and into the demon's ears.**_

_**"Little girl" a voice said from inside the cage. The whipping girl slowly looked from her knees and into the voice's eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw huge golden eyes that stared down at her.**_

_**"What's your name?" The creature asked.**_

_**"R-Reika Tsukimaru," she said still whimpering.**_

_**"Reika, would you like my help," the creature asked.**_

_**"Your help?" the girl asked whipping away her tears.**_

_**"You want to hurt that man who killed you mother and father right?" the creature asked with a hint of evil in its voice. The little girl nodded and stood up.**_

_**"Lets make a contract then. I will lend my power whenever it is needed, on one condition," he said as he stared down at the child. Reika looked at the creature curiously.**_

_**"You will let me take over your body every now and then." He continued as his pupils thinned.**_

_**"It's a deal!" the child said boldly.**_

_**The demon grinned and black charka started to seep out from the cage and around the child.**_

_**"Then from now on Reika Tsukimaru I will lend you my power and my strength," he stated as he let his chakra, consumed the girl.**_

_**"Wait! Who are you?" she asked right before she was consumed.**_

_**"Hayataro," he replied.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**"Haya?" I asked calmly. The creature grinned showing it's large sharp teeth.**_

_**::End of Dream::**_

Sasuke's POV

I felt Reika start to stir on my back.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, while lifting her head off my shoulder.

"You passed out," I said simply as I followed my team.

"Do you think you can walk? " I asked her while stopping. I felt her try to move a little but then relax back on my back.

"No, my body is still weak from the poison" she replied as she rested her head back on my shoulder. I stayed quiet, and caught up with the others.

"Thank you for carrying me...Sasuke," she whispered. I felt a slit flash of heat upon my face but then quickly disappeared.

She called me by my first name. I felt a smirk crawl upon my face.

"Hn. Whatever," I said. The silence started to eat between the girl on my back and me. So I decided to break it.

"You know you're a real baka. Thanks to you, now I have to carry your fat ass." She got an anger mark, and hit my back with her hand.

"I am not fat duck butt!" she cried. I smirked, "Hn, whatever you say Tsukimaru."

Few hours passed, and we were all starting to get tired.

"Ok lets rest here for now," Kakashi said looking up at the sky. I gently let Reika off my back.

"Thanks," she said then wobbled off towards Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand was trying to act cool but we all saw through his game.

"There!" he yelled and threw his kunai at a bush.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto those are dangerous kunai knives," Kakashi warned him. Reika walked over to the bush and looked to see where the kunai went. We all followed her.

"Naruto look! You almost killed a helpless bunny," she stated. Naruto ran to the rabbit and started to hug it tightly.

"I'm so sorry little bunny!" he apologized as he hugged the rabbit even more. Such a loser.

Reika's POV

As you looked at Naruto hug the bunny, an unfamiliar scent came across you, making you lift your head up and sniff the air a couple times. Kakashi saw you do this and looked at you curiously.

"What is it Reika?" he asked concerned. You put your head down, but kept your eyes on constant watch.

"There is a scent nearby...a human one," you growled. A few seconds later, a huge sword came out of nowhere and headed towards you and your team.

"Duck!" You yelled. All of you ducked from being beheaded and hit the ground. The sword hit the tree making it stick, and then a muscle man jumped on top of it. Everyone stood up and looked at the ninja that attacked you guys. You glared at the muscle toned man and didn't bother to stop the fierce growl that formed in your throat.

"Zabuza," Kakashi growled.


	10. Chapter 9 ::Time to End This::

**_Me: Hey Hey Hey Peoples! First off I wanna thank TheNightWhispers and XcrazyXnarutoXloverX for being the only ones to reveiw. You two are awesome!_**

**_Eli: Ya_**

**_Me: Well yup sooo here is chapter 9!_**

**_Sam: Yay!_**

**_Me: Hahaha yup Eli please say the disclaimer for me please *puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Eli: Do I have to... This is stupid enough already_**

**_Me: you *sniff* think my stories *sniff* are stupid *eyes start to water*_**

**_Sam: Look what you did Eli!_**

**_Eli: Uh Ok OK! Your stories aren't stupid they're awesome! Uhh Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto characters, only the ones she created.! Ok look I said it now please stop crying!_**

**_Me: *Smiles big* OookAY! Sooo Enjoy guys and don't forget to review!_**

**_Eli: Wait you were faking?_**

**_Me: *nodds* Yup! Remember the more reviews the faster the updates!_**

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 9<span>

"Well, well….. if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said as he took a step towards Zabuza. Naruto started running towards Zabuza until Kakashi stopped him

"Naruto stay back."

"But, why?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"He's not like those other ninjas. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." Kakashi said.

"This could be trecharous." He said as he slowly raised his hand, gripping his headband.

"Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked. Sasuke gasped a little and stared at Kakashi.

"It too bad huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza demanded.

"Heh," you smirked and then started to chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing..its just that.. you'll probably be dead by the time you reach him," you said with an evil grin.

"Shut up Tsukimaru, Your gonna get us killed," Sasuke whispered in your ear.

"You're a confiendent little brat aren't you." Zabuza said, staring at you with a sly look. Then mist started to suround you and your team.

"Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi stated as he lifted up his headband, showing his Sharigan.

"Well, looks like I get to see some Sharigan in action." Zabuza darkly smirked.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man. Now." Zabuza answered. All four of you guys ran in front of Tazuna ina circle formation. Everyone guarded with kunai knifes while you got out your katana. Kakashi stood a couple of feet away from us and faced Zabuza.

"So I'll have to get rid of you Kakashi. So be it." He pulled his sword out from the tree disappeard and reappeared on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted pointed over at the lake.

More and more mist was starting to surround him.

"He's building up a large amount of chakra." Kakashi mumbled.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled. Then he disappeared in to the foggy mist.

"He vanished." Naruto said looking around. Kakashi started to move towards the water away from you guys.

"He'll come for me first." Kakashi mist started to thicken.

"The mist is getting thicker." Sakura said nervously.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean." Tazuna answered.

"Damn. That gives him the advanage." Sasuke muttered.

"He's using assasin rule #1, Silence, dissolve into the depths of the shadows and elminate your breathing, then wait for an opening to attack your target." you stated.

"Very good'" Zabuza's voice said.

Before you knew it he was between you and the bridge builder. You quickly reacted and sliced Zabuza in half with you katana but, it ended up to be one of his water clones. "A clone.." Sakura gasped.

"Good job," The real Zabuza said from behind you. You quickly turned around and looked at Zabuza.

He was about to attack but luckily Kakashi was there and had a kunai at Zabuza's neck in a heartbeat.

"Don't move, it's all over now." Kakashi stated.

"Finished?" Zabuza asked. "You really don't get it do you, your technique is nothing, but an invitation, I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you." Zabuza laughed. Then his water clone disappeared.

"Hey! That was a clone too!" Naruto shouted surprised.

He flung his sword toward Kakashi and Kakashi ducked. Zabuza kicked Kakashi sending him flying into the air.

"Now!" Zabuza shouted. Grabbing his sword, he headed towards Kakashi while he's still in the air. But stopped because Kakashi layered the ground with spikes. He disappeared while Kakashi fell into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"He has exellent physical skill too." Sasuke said nervously.

"Fool, Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled out, making hand signs. He trapped Kakashi in an sphere made of water. He then made a water clone jutsu.

"You think wearing a head bands makes you a ninja. When you hovered between life and death so many make times doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is in a bingo book, then you may be can be called a ninja." Zabuza said as he looked at Naruto. "But to call on ninja like you, is a joke." Zabuza disappeared in the mist.

_'He's going after Naruto!' _you thought. You put your katana away and appeared beside Naruto the same time as Zabuza. Zabuza was going to kick you, but you blocked it with your arms.

"So, your the Tsukimaru that survived." You glared at him. He darkly chuckled.

"Your the one known as... The Little Shinigami" He smirked.

Your eyes filled with anger and your fangs curled.

"Don't call me that!" You snarled letting your guard down. Zabuza kicked you and Naruto across the field making him drop his headband.

"Naruto! Reika! " Sakura yelled. You both slowly got up and just looked at Zabuza.

Zabuza stepped on Naruto's headband, "You're just brats." he stated then looked at you.

"How disapointing...I thought you being Kikkimaru's sister and all, that you would at least be a worthy opponent," he stated. You gave him a death glare and charged towards him while pulling out your katana. "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!" you screamed as you swung your sword down at him. He merily just move to the side and kicked you in the stomach, making you spit up blood in your mask and fly back. Luckily Sasuke ran up and broke your fall only making him tumble with you. "You alright?" he asked you as you both got up.

"I think so...are you?" you asked.

"Hn," he answered. _'I'll take that as a yes'_

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!" Kakashi shouted from the water that imprison him. "He's keeping all this power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he won't be able to follow. Now run!" Kakashi stated.

"We got to do it." Sasuke said running towards Zabuza. Sasuke started to throw shurikens at Zabuza, but he just blocked Sasuke's attack with his sword. Then Sasuke jumped and attacked Zabuza from above, but he ended up being gripped by his neck, choking him.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto said a little shooken up

"Uchiha!" you shouted. He threw Sasuke in the air, but you ran over and caught him, but the impact was so strong that you fell to the ground with him.

You and Sasuke got up. "You alright?" you asked slowly getting up.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. Stop being so reckless and think before you attack" you told him. He just rolled his eyes.

Then Naruto charged towards Zabuza.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted from the sphere.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled. But then Naruto got hit and fell to the ground.

"What are you thinking! Charging at him by yourself! Even Sasuke couldn't get to him. We're only genin, we can't beat a jounin. What did you think you could accomplish doing something like that!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto got up, gripping his headband. "Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves," He slowly put on his fallen headband

"He never backs down, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What are you doing! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now go off! This mission isn't to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!" Kakashi yelled.

"Tazuna?" You asked.

"Well….I guess this happen because of me… because of my desire to live.., but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei." Tazuna answered.

"Well alrighty then." You replied.

Zabuza laughed, "You really haven't learned anything have you, still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand crushed many opponents." he said balling his hand into a fist.

Then Zabuza elbowed Sasuke in the stomach twice making Sasuke spit up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and Zabuza stepped on Sasuke.

"You're nothing." He chuckled looking at Sasuke.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted performing a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In seconds there were hundreds of Narutos. "Here we go!" They shouted attacking Zabuza. Zabuza pulled them off like nothing but ants. Sasuke got up off the ground and you ran over towards him.

"Are you okay Uchiha?" you asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said whipping the blood dripping from his mouth. You watched as the last Naruto was pulled off and thrown to the side.

_'Looks like I'm actually going to need you're help...Hayataro' _You thought as you took a step towards Zabuza and pulled your mask down._** 'Hn finally' **_Hayataro smirked.

Black chakra started to swurm around your body. You closed your eyes as you felt more and more strength rising.

"Black chakra..." you heard Sasuke mumble. You slowly reopened your eyes revealing your bloodline eyes. You look at the man with pure hatred as you tightly gripped your katana.

"Time to end this."


	11. Chapter 10 ::Uninvited Guest::

Me: Hey Hey Hey Guys

Sam: YOUR MOM!

Eli: O.O ummm ok

Me: O.O Hahaha ok ya um I wanna thank all you guys for all the reviews. I mean I got like 6 more reviews! Thats alot! Well... for me it is

Eli: I'm surprised

Sam: You guys have no life...

Me&Eli: O.O

Sam: What? Its true...

Eli: Ya she's kinda rite...

Me:*Waves hands in front on me defencivly* (^^;) Their just kidding! Anyways I love the people who review! Your guys are awesome! So I wanna thank for reviewing!

Ryu:...

Me:Ooo yeah we have Ryu here with us!

Eli: Y is this damn over grown cat here? She's not even in this story yet!

Ryu: Shut up you freaking canine!

Eli: What was that?

Me: Moving on! Say the disclaimer please?

Ryu: Blackrose54 does not own any Naruto Characters. Only the ones she created.

Me: Yup! So enjoy you guys and dont for get to review! The more reviews the faster the updates!

Ryu: Stupid Wolf!

Eli: Damn Tiger!

Me: ^.^;

Sam: YOUR MOM!

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 10<span>

"Time to end this," you said as you gripped the handle of the katana. Zabuza looked at you and smirked.

"I see, you inherited the Ookami Eyes," he said as he drew his huge sword. Then in a blink of an eye you appeared in front of him.

"What!" he said shocked. Without hesitation you sliced him clean in half, well his clone at least. You looked at Kakashi and the real Zabuza. He glared at you but then smirked as he made more clones.

"I see your brother taught you well, but lets see you get passed all seven of my clones...Shinigami," he taunted. Your eyes filled with with hatred and charged at all the clones at once.

"Reika! You can't take all of them on! Are you nuts!" Sakura hollared to you. You simply ignored her and keep your speed. They all attacked you, swinging the large blade at you, but you were able to read all their moves becuase of the Ookami Eyes. One by one, you destoryed them all. Your team looked at you in awe but you were to busy focusing on Zabuza to notice. You then ran at Zabuza, aiming your blade at him. He got ready for your attack, but you flash stepped behind him and was about to peice his skin. He quickly realizes and moves out the way, but not enough and you ended up slashing his shoulder. You evily smirked as your blade peirced his skin.

"You brat!" He yelled as he let go of the prison, and got ready to attack you. You quickly reacted and stabbed him in the stomach. Your smirk widened and you pushed the sword closer into him. He grunted and more of the ninja's blood trickled down his stomach and onto your sword. He coughed up blood and glared at you. Kakashi-Sensei then put a hand on your shoulder.

"Alright Reika that's enough. I'll take it from here." He said.

You didn't move. You kept your glare on Zabuza and he glared back.

"You surely are a Shinigami" he smirked. Your pupils slinted and you snarled.

You tilted your sword and slashed down on his chest making his cold blood spray out of him, You didn't take notice that specks of his blood landed on your face. Zabuza fell to his knees and then onto the ground. You stood above him and glared. "No, I am not a Shinigami. If I was... You'd be dead," you said looking at him. He remained motionless and quiet.

"Tch, pathetic," you coldy said as you walked away from the nearly breathing ninja. Kakashi picked Zabuza up and tossed him to a thick tree and he slammed right into it. Zabuza slid down from the tree and sat there in the dirt.

"There's no need sparring you, now that you're almost dead." He said.

Kakashi-sensei took out a kunai aiming it for Zabuza's heart.

"This is the end of the line Zabuza... its over" He stated as he got ready.

Then two needles came and stabbed Zabuza in the neck making him fall on his side. You looked around with your Ookami Eyes to find where the needles came from. Once you found the location looked up in a tree and sense a chakra. You looked closer and saw a boy wearing a mask. You starred at the boy for while until the boy dropped down from the tree.

Naruto ran up beside you. "W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The boy looked away from you and at Naruto.

"I am a Shinobi Hunter. I was ordered to hunt down Zabuza Momochi, the rouge ninja and kill him. I thank you for your help." The boy said as he got closer to Zabuza. Kakashi walked over towards Zabuza. He bent down to his level and felt for a pulse.

"No pulse," he comfirmed.

"WHAT? YOU WERE ABLE TO BRING ZABUZA DOWN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled pissed. His yelling painful but tried to ignored it, if that was possible.

"Calm down Naruto as a ninja, your bound to see someone younger then you and stronger then me." Kakashi-sensei said and starred at the masked boy. Naruuto stayed queit but you could tell the fustrastion in his blue eyes.

"Your from the village hidden in the mist correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I am. My duty to hunt down any traitors from our village. And Zabuza Momochi." He said. Something didn't feel right about that boy though.

Then the boy turned to Zabuza's body and lifted him over his shoulders.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go and dispose of the body." The boy said, but before he could make a hand sign, you interumpted him

"Hold on a moment. Shouldn't you cut off Zabuza's head so you have proof you killed him? You can do it right now." He was silent for a moment, but then spoke.

"No that's ok. I don't want your eyes to see such a sight."

"Actually I have seen I've seen _much worse,_ and I want to see him dead because he caused me pain." You saw him looking for words.

"But... you won't want your friends to see this would you?" the boy said.

"Um Reika?" A voice called. You glanced from the corner of your eyes to see who called your name. It was Sakura.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to see anything like that." Sakura spoke. You mentally sighed then turned back to the boy.

"Fine, only because she doesn't want to see anything. But why are you protesting so strongly?" you asked raising your brow.

"I really must be going," the boy said a little too quickly. The mask ninja made a couple of hand signs and disapead into a whirl of leaves.

"Dammit! He got away!" Naruto said clenching his fists.

Sakura came over with her hands on her hips. "Does it really matter? Tazuna's alive and that's all we asked for." You sighed and deactivated your Ookami Eyes. You started to walk towards your team until your body felt as if you have been stabbed with a thousand kunai over and over again. You then fell on your knees and started to cough up black blood. Everyone came to your side asking if you were alright. You just gave them a weak smile and said,

"I guess my body is still kinda weak from the posion," you explained. You finally collapesed on the ground. That last thing you remember is seeing Sasuke's worried eyes starring into your weak ones as the darkness comsumed your consioness.


	12. Chapter 11 ::Ookami Eyes::

_**Me: So sorry for taking so long!**_

_**Eli: It's not really a surprise**_

_**Me:*Gets an anime vein* Author- chop! *hits Eli on head with a book* **_

_**Eli:(TTwTT) Ow ow ow! **_

_**Sasuke&Reika:*Sighs* Baka **_

_**Me&Eli: Oh Shut Up! **_

_**Reika: You guys are hopeless. I swear... **_

_**Me: Like I was saying, sorry for taking so long! And thanks for the feedback on the story! Soooo I wanna thank**_

_**::TheNightWhispers::**_

_**::Tsukichan14::**_

_**::xXDeadBloodXx::**_

_**::AnbuBlackOpsCaptainWolf::**_

_**Me: You guys are awesome! **_

_**Sam: Ya! Sooo please review and enjoy! 3 reviews per update! **_

_**Reika&Sasuke:Yosh! **_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created.

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 11<span>

When you woke up everything was blurry._ 'Where am I?' _You thought. Once your eyes adjusted, you stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. You quickly realized you didn't know where you were and quickly sat up from the pallet that you were on. The fast movement caused a sharp pain on your side making you groan and grab the area of pain. You looked around the fairly large room and sighed. You flung the sheets off you and headed for the door.

You swung the door open and looked around. There was two doors in front of you and a door next to yours. You saw stairs were down the hall and sliently hurried for them. As you rushed down the stair you ended up triping and falling over your on feet and falling down the stairs. When you hit the bottom your face was pressed against the floor and your whole body was in pain. "Ow," You groaned as you lifted yourself off the floor. You sat up and rubbed your head that was in pain.

You felt a presence in front of you and looked up. You saw a little boy. The boy was wearing green overalls with a white T-shirt under them. He wore a white hat with blue stripes on them. The boy also had black messy hair and onyx eyes. You and the boy stared at each other for a while. "Uh..." You said trying to think of what to say. There was a long and akward silence stood in the room. Then another pain erupted on your side again, this time it felt worse. It felt as if you had your flesh ripped out of your body. You brought your hands to your stomach and lean forward. Your head was leaning on the floor and you let out a small groan. The boy simply stared at you and then walked away. "Damn kid doesn't even care," You mumbled as you got on your feet.

"Reika!" two familar voices called. You turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura and Sauske at the doorway. You winced at the pain that shot in your side again. Immeaditly Naruto and Sakura came to your side. "Your not suposed to walking around. You need more rest," Sakura admonished.

"I'm fine. My musscles are just stiff thats all." you stated.

"I'm surpised your even up after that wound on your side," Sasuke said pointing to your bandaged side. You heard two pairs of footsteps come into the room. "Oh, I'm glad to see your up. Are you hungry?," A women said. Next to her, stood the boy from earlier. You took your gaze from the boy and on to the woman. You slowly nodded. She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"My name is Tsunami by the way and this is my son Inari." Said the women. You nodded and followed them into the kitchen. Everyone one else followed. As you slowly chewed your meat, you noticed everyone was looking at you. You felt an irration feeling building up in your body.

"What are you all looking at?" you asked curiously. Everyone then took there gazes away from you and just started looking at something else. This made an anime vein pop on your forehead and your eyebrow started twitching.

"Well spit it out," you growled agitated.

"Its nothing. Its just that we never seen you without your mask on," Sakura said looking down. Your eyes widened. That's when it hit you. You weren't wearing your mask! You closed your eyes and smirked revealing your carnivous fangs. The smirk made everyone look at you again. You mentaly saw their eyes widened when they saw your fangs.

"I had my face covered so people wouldn't stare at my fangs." You said simply.

"So please try not to stare," That made everyone take their gazes off of you. It was quiet for a long time while you at your meat.

Then out of no where, Naruto burlts out a random question.

"Hey Reika, what's that thing you used back when we were fighting Zabuza?" Sasuke and Sakura both glanced at you wanting to hear your answer. You finished the last to peice of meat, set down the chopsticks, a sighed.

"Ookami Eyes," you said simply.

"Okemi Eyes?" he asked dumbfounded.

"_Ookami _Eyes" You corrected him.

"Its a Doujutsu. Its passed down through my clan's bloodline. It's really rare, becuase only specific members obtain it."

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked curiously. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"It allows me to see a person's chakra. It can also put a person in a Genjutsu and show them a painful death. This paralizes the vitcim with an enormous amount of fear."

"Wooooah" Naruto said amazed.

"That's not all. Like the Sharingan, Ookami eyes can predict a person's movement. " Sakura stated.

"Good job pinky, ya' did your homework" you said sarcasticly. You smirked when you saw her glare at you.

FF (Kakashi wakes up)

"Kakashi Sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked worried

"Ugh, I think so. It's going to be a week before I can move." Kakashi said groggily.

"You over worked your Sharingan" you said with your eyes closed.

"Oh good to see your up too Reika," he said smiling

"Look Kakashi-sensei, your Sharingan is great and all, but if it puts too much stress on you, maybe it's not worth it." Sakura said, kneeling down beside Kakashi.

Kakashi apologized. "Well, he did take down one of the most powerful assassins so we should be safe for now." Tazuna said.

"Right, but, that boy with the mask, what about him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He's from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the elite tracking shinobis." Kakashi explained.

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The ANBU Black Ops, also known as the Infernal Squad, destroy all traces of a road ninja's corpse. The shinobis body contains many secrets, ninjutsu chakra. Special medicine is used on his body. There are the secrets of their village, if the enemy found them; his people will be in great danger. If instant, if I was to die in the hands of an enemy, you would try to analyze my Sharingan. In worst case, my jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of a tracking ninja to prevent this, to keep the village secret safe. If a ninja betrays his village than trackers hunt him down, and obliterate any trace of their existence, that's their specialty." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi spaced out for a second.

"Hey are you okay, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…. Yeah, to finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for error." Kakashi explained.

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it, do you know what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know what he did; I guess he just took it away." Sakura answered.

"Exactly. But, why? He should have worked Zabuza right there as quickly. Think of the weapon's he used to take him down." Kakashi asked.

"Throwing needles….. no way." Sasuke said surprised.

"What are you guys talking about, you demolished that assassin." Tazuna said calmly.

"Did we? I mean… if Zabuza was really dead, why didn't that tracker finished him off right there. They would usually cut the ninja's head off. But in this case he used throwing needles, as if he was trying to save him ," you explained.

"Wait a minute….. you don't mean.." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, Zabuza's still alive." You answered.

"WHAT!" Tazuna, Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"But, we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"But, you said yourself that his heart stopped!" Sakura shouted.

"His heart did stop, only in a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that tracker used was called 'Senbon'. They can pierced deeply, but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, not in the neck. They're needles modified for medical treatment, like acupuncture. Trackers are to know every detail of the human body, causing the heart to stop temporary while keeping the body alive is an easy matter of them. First, he carries Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used Senbon that has a precise affect, but is rarely fatal. From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him." Kakashi explained.

"Come on, you're over thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna asked.

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disasters. Every shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi told Tazuna.

"How are we supposed to prepare quickly when you can't even move?" you asked.

Kakashi laughed, "I can still train you."

"Hold on! Last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You can barely defeat him with your Sharingan, we have to be reasonable about this." Sakura complained.

"Sakura, why was I able to fight Zabuza in the first place. You all helped me. You've grown… Naruto… you grown the most." Kakashi told Naruto.

Nauto grinned, "So you noticed sensei, now things are going to get better. Believe it!" Naruto replied.

You got up. "I'll be outside" you said as you walked outside. As soon as you walked out, you flash stepped on to the rooftop and laid down. As you stared at the full moon admiring it's beauty, but then felt a person's chakra presence on the roof with you. You quickly sat up and looked at the person and saw... Sasuke.

"Uchiha? What are you doing up here" you asked curiously.

"I was about to ask the same." he said looking at you. You rolled your eyes and laid back down. You listened as you heard his foot steps got closer and then sat by you.

"It's nice up here" he simply said.

"Ya, I usually come up on the roof and look at the stars and the moon. It clears my mind and helps me think," you stated not taking your gaze off the moon.

_'Why is he up here?'_

"What do you want Uchiha?" you asked. He looked at you for a second and then looked back at the moon.

"I wanted to ask you something," he replied.

"Ok what is it,"

"Back when we were fighting Zabuza, He called you 'Little Shinagami.' Why?" Your body stiffened at the question.

"It is because I hold a demon inside of me," you said sadly. Sasuke quickly ripped away his gaze at the moon and stared at you with wide eyes.

"The Demon of The 11 Tailed Wolf, otherwise known as Hayataro, The Shingami Demon; was sealed inside of me while I was a baby," you said in a low voice as you slowly placed your hand over your stomach.

"Because of this, I was feared by most of my clan. Most of my clan would call me The Little Shinigami. The other half didn't hav the guts to say it because I was the clan leader's daughter. But I'm greatful that I have the demon inside of my though. Because of it, I have gained unbeilevable strength. Throughtout the years, my brother Yuki had taught me how to use it's chakra and power."

"That would explain the black chakra," Sasuke stated. You slowly nodded.

"But unfortunley, the seal is not a strong one. Meaning it's easier for my demon to take over, my body... " you said in a low voice.

"Uchiha can you do me a favor," you whispered loud enough so he could hear. He nodded and you looked at him with serious eyes.

"If I ever lose control of my demon... I want you to kill me," you said in firm voice. His eyes widened but then he closed his eyes and nodded slowly. You smiled at him making him blush and looked back the moon.

"That's not all you wanted to ask me is it?" you asked the Uchiha.

He looked at you dumfouned for a second but then realized what you were talking about.

"Who was it from the Akatskui the helped with the massacure?" he asked. The question made you flinch a little. Their was a long silence that stood between you and Sasuke that made you feel uncomfortable so you spoke up.

"His name was...Itachi Uchiha" you said hesitantly. The name Itachi seemed to make him flinch alittle. You stood up and walked over to Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thought. You held your hand out towards him.

"Come on lets go in," you said emotionless. He looked up at you and just stared at the hand.

"You gonna take it or what?" He seemed to come back into reality and gladly take the hand. As you lifted him up seemed to lose your balanced and ended up falling off the roof taking Sasuke down with you makig a loud crashing sound where you guys mad an impact to the ground. As soon as you hit the bottom, you down and saw that you were on top of Sasuke and your lips were on each other. You had kissed Sasuke! Your face started blushing madly, and Sasuke was the same. You guys stayed like that for a while, still in shock.

"What was that sound!" Naruto asked as he ran outside with Sakura. As soon as they saw you Naruto had a shocked look on his face and Sakura looked as if she was going to kill you. You guys quickly pulled apart still blushing like mad. '_Wow I knew you had a crush on the kid, but dang I didn't know you had it in you' _Haya said making a darker shad of red flash upon your face.

'_S-Shut up! It was an accident!' _you argued. You guys got up and walked into the house prentending that didn't just happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TheNightWhispers: Thanks! ^.^ And I will!<em>**

**_Tsukichan14: Thank you!_**

**_xXDeadBloodXx: Thank you! And I will don't worry!_**

**_AnbuBlackOpsCaptainWolf: Thank you!_**


	13. Chapter 12 ::Training::

**_Me: Hey! I am sooooo so so so so so so so so so so so so sooorrrrryyyyyy for taking so long! _**

**_Eli: Again not surprising_**

**_Me: (-.-*) Eli..._**

**_Eli: hn?_**

**_Punches him in the face making him go flying into the air*_**

**_Reika: Woah..._**

**_Ari: *Claps hands* Okay back on topic! I wanted to thank _****_TheNightWhispers and OnigiriGirl24_****_ for the review! You guys are awesome! This chapter's for you! Oh and sorry I think I made Uchiha alittle OOC._**

**_Sasuke: Don't forget she needs 3 reviews for the next chapter._**

**_Reika: The faster the reviews the faster the update._**

**_Me: Yuup!_**

**_Sam: Koolios!_**

**_Sasuke&Reika: Yosh!_**

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created.

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 12<span>

"It's time for some training." Kakashi Sensei said, limping over with a crutch under his arm.

"What you four will be doing today is climbing trees." Kakashi-sensei said smiling under his mask.

_'Climbing...trees?'_ you thought confused.

"What the hell? Thats easy! I could do that in my sleep!" exclaimed the cocky blond.

"You've never done it like this Naruto. You can not use your hands." Kakashi stated.

You realized what he meant now. Your smirked and looked over at Naruto who was completely dumbfounded. "How are we supposed to do that?" He asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Using Charkra, like this," Kakashi said as he walked towards a tree that was next to him. He began to climb the tree with nothing but his legs and the crutch. Everyone had a shocked expression execpt for you. He climbed up the tree slowly, when he was close to a branch he limped over to it and stood smiling down over you all.

"See? It's easy." Kakashi said watching our reactions.

"How do you get chakra to your feet?" Naruto said.

"All you have to do is concetrate your chakra into your feet," you said pointing at his foot.

"Oh right I knew that! Believe it!" He said chuckling.

Kakashi-sensei threw down 4 kunais in front of you all.

"Use these to mark how far you've gone up...begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke were the first to run up. Naruto took a few steps before coming crashing down on his head. Sasuke went about twenty feet before the trees bark began to snap and he jumped back down, landing on his feet.

"You okay Naruto?" You asked looking over at him. He was still clutching his head but he gave you the thumbs up.

"This is pretty easy!" Came a voice. You looked up and saw Sakura sitting up in a tree branch just above Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Good work Sakura. You have a chance of becoming The Hokage now." Kakashi said smiling.

"Sasuke! Did you see me! " Sakura screamed tying to get Sasuke attention. He didn't seem to care at all which made her all depressed.

"Wow great job Sakura," Naruto cheered.

"My turn," You said. Then you started running up the tree. Everyone eyes widened as you reach the top of the tree.

"Finished!" You screamed from the top.

"Oh right, I forgot that you already knew how to do this, " he said smiling with an anime sweat drop.

"WOAH! Aweome job! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. You jumped down face first making everyone have scared expressions on their faces. Once you got closer to the ground, you did a sort of backflip and landed gracfully on the ground.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled making you flinch alittle. You glared at him but shook it off and walked towards a tree and sat down and leaned on it as you watched as Sasuke and Naruto completavily climb trees.

It started to get dark, and Kakashi and Sakura started to leave but you decided to stay and watch them train. During their training you saw how Naruto wouldn't give Sasuke advice and smirked.

**Sasuke's POV**

You fell to knee breathing heavily and studied your markings you left on the tree then, you took a glance at Naruto's tree. _'Damn he's getting closer' _you thought angrily.

"Uchiha!" a voice called from the side. You quickly turned around to see Reika walking towards you. "What do you want?" you hissed as you stood up and looked the blue eyed girl.

"Want my advice?" she asked. You scoffed and looked away.

"Why would I need some losers help" you said coldly making her glare at you.

"Because this person who your calling a "loser" knows how to control their chakara...unlike you" she said making you have an anime vein on your head.

"Whatever, it looks like you got it under control" she said walking away. You looked how Naruto was getting closer and closer to you and looked at her.

"Wait Tsukimaru," you called making her turn around giving you a sly look. "What's your advice" you asked looking away blushing emberessed to ask for her help. She smirked and walked back over to you.

"First off, you're putting way too much force on the tree, try to lighten up and focus on the tree a little more. Let the chakra flow naturally to the soles of your feet." She explained. You nodded understanding.

"You also need to relax, your way too tense," she said poking your chest. You glared at her swatted her hand away.

"Stop poking me" you growled. She looked at you and her face softened and she smiled at you. You glanced at her and saw this and looked away blushing.

"Why are your cheeks all red?" she asked curiously.

"No there not," you said feeling the heat get even warmer. "Yeah they are. Let me see," she said puting a hand on your forehead making you blush even more. You quickly backed away from her.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone so I can go back to my training," you said facing your back towards her.

"Hn whatever," she said as she walked away.

**Your POV**

An hour later you stilled watched them as they trained and you started to get tired. "Naruto! Uchiha! Lets go thats enough for today!" You yelled as you started walking back. They both looked at you and nodded and followed you back.

At the house you all watched as Naruto and Sasuke stuffed their food down there throat.

"I want some more!" They both yelled as they held up their bowl in their hands. They both looked at eachother and glared. A static line was between their glares, but suddenly they stopped an puked on the floor. A discusted look covered your face as you saw them vomit.

"I lost my appiatite," you said sticking your tongue out and pushing away your plate of meat.

"Don't eat so much if your just gonna puke it up!" yelled Sakura with a anime vain on her forehead.

"I have to eat," Sasuke said wipe the vomit away from his mouth.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I can get strong enough to beat him," Naruto added.

"That's true but puking wont help you at all you," you stated.

Everyone was eating while you thought with your eyes closed.

"You don't know anything about my father! Just-Just shut up!" a young voice yelled.

You quickly opened your eyes, just in time to watch Inari run out of the house and slam the door behind him. Everyone remained quiet.

"I'm sorry about that. He usually isn't like this." Tsumani apoligized.

"It's quite alright." Kakashi replied.

You stood up without anybody noticing and went to the door. After walking out, you took a deep breath. Inari was sitting at the end of the dock, with soft sobs coming out of him. You walked towards him and sat near him.

"What do you want?" he said coldly towards you while wiping the tears that was in his eyes. You just looked at him and smiled sweetly towards him.

"You know there's no need to cry Inari," You said while looking deep into his eyes.

"How would you know. You don't what it's like to lose someone precious to you," he said looking away from your gaze. You sweet look on your face turned into a sad one and you turned your gaze on the water in front of you.

"Your wrong Inari," you said low voice. Thats when he turned to you surprised.

"I have lost a person precious to me, many people, infact...it was my whole clan" You continued. His eyes widen as you spoke the words "My clan".

"I used to cry all the time. I used to cry about almost everything. But fiinally I stopped,"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because crying doesn't bring them back. It can't fix what has already been done. But you can't only look in the past. Look in present and protect the people you love now, " you said smiling at him. He had tears in his eyes and got up and ran to you hugging you crying.

"Rei-chan!" He quietly sobbed. You were shocked by this action but placed your hand on his head and smiled gently at the crying boy.

"Don't cry Inari," you cooed like Yuki used to do to you when you'd cry.

**Sasuke's POV**

Right when you noticed Reika's dissapearance, you went to look for her outside. You saw her and Inari talking. You let a smile creep up on your lips when you saw you Reika and Inari's bonding session, and then went back inside. But then stopped when you heard beautiful singing.

**Your POV**

_Oh moon shining bright_

_Shine on through the night_

_So my heart that was dark _

_Can fill up with your light_

_Oh moon please guide me_

_Light a path so I see _

_'Cause my heart __yearns to feel love again_

_And I'm waiting_

_So please hear my call_

_Set me free_

_My heart keeps burning _

_As the world keeps on turning_

_But I know I will see you again_

_Cause your light_

_Is my only friend_

You noticed that the boy that you held in your arms had went limp, and his breathing was slower than before. Inari, was finally asleep. Letting out a small sigh, you gently picked him up and took him inside the house. Everyone's gaze fell on you, but you simply whispered, " He fell asleep". They all nodded, and you carried the sleeping child upstairs and into his room. You carefully placed him on his bed, being sure not to wake him up and covered him with the sheets of covers. You then tiptoed out the room, and quietly closed the door behind you. You gave out another small sigh and looked out the window._ 'I think I'm going to get a little more fresh air'._

With that, you jumped out of the opened window and landed on a tree nearby. You slowly stood on the branch and placed a hand on the bark of the tree, trying to find the moon. _'Damn, the clouds are covering the moon'._

"What are you up to now Tsukimaru?" A voice said making you jump and lose balance. You gasped and struggled to lift yourself up with your body weight. Luckily enough you were able to once again keep your body on the branch. Bending down, you let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh man that was a close one," you mumbled, than glared at the person almost causing you to fall. You saw a boy with raven black hair and onyx colored eyes standing on the same branch as you.

"Dammit Uchiha, don't sneak up on me like that!" you yelled getting a anger mark on your forehead. He mearily just scoffed and said "I didn't think someone like you got scared so easily"

You gared at him more for that statement, "Who the hell said I was scared? You just surprised me thats all," you argued back. He scoffed again, and just sat down on the tree letting his legs dangle.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" you questioned as you did the same and sat down.

"Fresh Air," he replied simply. "Oh"

"You know... your singing... it's good" he said looking away. You blushed and at the complement. "Uh thanks?"

Silence fell upon you two, until you finally broke it.

"You still owe me Uchiha," you said throwing him off gaurd. He looked at you weird.

"You promised me to teach me so new fighting teqnieces(sp?)," you reminded him.

"Yeah lets see if you can handle them," he smirked, making you smirk as well.

"I'm alot stronger then I look, don't underestamite me Uchiha,"

"You shouldn't depend on your little wolf so much," he taunted.

"I should say the same for your sharingan, and besides I beat you in our last spar didn't I? If I did that I think I could handle your training" you smirked.

"Don't get too cocky Tsukimaru"

"Don't be so annoying Uchiha," you replied back.

"Hn" You gave another smirk and looked back up at the sky that hid the beautiful moon underneath the clouds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheNightWhispers: Thanks your awesome!<strong>_

_**OnigiriGirl24: Thanks! And I guess uhhh typo? ^^;**_


	14. Chapter 13 ::An Unsettle Feeling::

_**Me: Hey everyone ACHOO! *Sniff* excuz me...sadly... I'm sick so gomen that this chapter is so short*cough cough* I will try to update as fast as I *Sniff* can... Also thank you guys for reviewing...**_

_**Eliajh: Want some soup? **_

_**Me: Screw you!*Cough cough cough* **_

_**Sam: want some pudding? **_

_**Me: *sniff* Sure **_

_**Elijah: Fine I see how it is... **_

_**Reika: *smirks* Ooo rejected**_

_**Eli: Shut up!**_

_**Sasuke: Ok so remember Rose needs at least three reviews for a new update. **_

_**Reika: The faster the reviews the faster the update**_

_**Me: *Cough Cough* Yup so enjoy**_

_**Reika&Sasuke: Yosh!**_

_~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created._

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 13<span>

**::Dream::**

**You were walking through the forest alone. You were searching for something, but you didn't know what exactly it was you were looking for. All you knew was that you needed to find it. As you were walking, you felt as if someone was watching you. You stopped walking and started to look around. "Who's there?" you demanded. It was quiet, and all that was heard was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. You started walking again, but soon got the same feeling again. You started to pick up your pace, and then broke into a run. You started running from _it_, but you didn't want to turn around and stop to find out what _it _was. You kept running, not even knowing where you where going. You finally saw an exit and ran toward it. As you ran out of the forest,you saw that you were at a dead end. You quickly stopped and turned around and stared into the dark forest to see if anyone or anything had followed you. You sighed with relief, closed your eyes and smiled, but your relaxed moment didn't last long. Soon you heard a twig snap, making your eyes fly open. You looked into the dark forest once again. Again you saw nothing. You soon felt anger fill up throughout your body.**

**"Come out!" you yelled fustrated. All was quiet. You started to stare harder into the darkness that was consuming the forest. Suddenly a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the darkness, soon after a kunai came flying out towards you. You gasped as the metal weapon flew towards you, but before you could do anything... You were dead.**

**::End of Dream::**

You shot up from your pallet breathing heavily. You looked around and saw that you were in your room. You were sweating and your body started to shake. You lifted you right hand and covered your eyes then you started to nervously chuckle.

"That's a new one," you said still rattled from the dream. You put your hand down and looked out the window._ 'I have a feeling I'll be seeing **him** real soon' _

After you got ready, you went downstairs and smelled food coming from the kitchen. You walked into the room and saw Tsuami making food. Tsuami noticed your presence and turned around. She looked at you and smiled warmly.

"Oh good morning Reika" she greeted.

"Ya morning" You said responeded. You as you walked to the table you saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura...but no Naruto. _'He must've went out to train more last night' _you assumed. Kakashi looked at you and smiled,

"Morning Reika," he greeted.

"Ya.." you said as you sat between Kakashi and Sasuke. You began to fall into a day dream without even noticing.

_'I still can't shake off that dream I had' _you thought as you remember the dream. The blood red flashed inside your head making you shudder.

**'**_**Relax kid. It was just a dream,' **_Haya stated. You let out a low sigh but unfortunely, Kakashi noticed.

"Reika, are you alright? You seemed a little destracted today," Kakashi asked curiously snapping you out of your day dream. Everyone started to looked at you. You looked at Kakashi and looked back down.

"I'm fine." you said low. Kakashi didn't seem to buy it, neither did Sasuke, but you shook it off.

Before Kakashi could ask again, Tazuna walked in.

"Naruto's not here? It looks like he's gone out all night again." Tazuna said.

"He's gone completely insane, climbing trees all night." Sakura stated.

"He could be dead by now, you know, from using too much of his chakra."

You got up, "I'm going to look for Naruto." you announced as you walked out the door.

Sakura's POV

"Wait! You haven't even touched your breakfast!" You shouted at Reika. You looked at her plate and it was empty. You had a sweatdrop.

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying dead out there somewhere." Sasuke said. He then stood up and walked out the door.

"Sasuke?" You asked.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke replied.

"But we just started eating." You looked at his plate and it was empty as well.

"That was fast." you commented.

Your POV

As you walked out the door, soon after Sasuke did as well. He caught to you and you both walked in silence. The silence was starting to become uncomfortble, so you opened your mouth to speak but Sasuke beat you to it.

"So, what's really up?" he asked. You looked at him then looked back foward.

"What are you talking about?" you said pretending not to know.

"Stop playing dumb. I know something's up. So spill it," He said. You glared at him but then your eyes softened. You stopped walking and looked down. Sasuke walked a few steps ahead but then stopped and turned around looking at you.

"It's just that...I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," you said as you clenched you fist.

"Don't let it get to you much," You just looked up at him shook your head yes, but then looked back down. There was a long silence in the atsmosphere between you two. Suddenly, Sasuke walked up to you and grabbed your wrist and started walking pulling you along.

"Come on, lets go find that loser Naruto," he said without looking back at you. You looked up at him surprised but then gave him a gentle smile.

_'Your not bad Sasuke Uchiha. Not bad at all'_ you thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry for such a short chapter. TTwTT I'm just really sick and it kinda hard to focus. So gomen everyone!<strong>

**TheNightWhispers: Tsukimaru- "Tsuki" means "moon". "maru" for females, it means "wise". For males it means "maleness". Good Question though.**

**FullxofxAwesomeness: Thanks and I'm glad you like it so much ^^. Thanks for reviewing!**

**OnigiriGirl24: Yup! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Shadow: Thanks and thanks you for the advice. I'll attend to the mistakes as soon as possible**

**~Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 14 ::Itachi::

**Me_:_ Hey Hey Hey Guys Achoo! *sniff* Sorry I'm getting over my cold**

**Eli: Gross! You sneezed all over me!**

**Sam: Haha Deal with it!**

**Me: Hey Sam it seems you have a fan! :)**

**Sam: Really? **

**Me: Yupp!**

**Sam: I'm cool!**

**Eli: Ya what ever floats your boat sammy**

**Sam: Hey I don't see you with a fan! So shut it!**

**Me: Ok anyways Thanks for all the reviews. I appricate it.**

**Reika: Ok guys remember Blackrose54 needs at least 3 review for the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: The more reviews the faster the updates**

**Sam: Yea peeps so you better update or i'll come and find you... even in the bathroom :))**

**Sasuke&Reika: Yosh!**

_~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created._

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 14<span>

Sakura's POV

Naruto!" You called out. "Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere, and Sasuke and Reika haven't come back either, I wonder where they are."

Then, a kunai flew from above and pierced the ground before you. You and Kakashi Sensei glanced up to see Naruto up in a tree, grinning. "Woah. Naruto can climb that high using his chakra? That's great." you said surprised.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys I mean it's a long way down huh?" Naruto bragged. Naruto stood up on the branch, but then his foot slip and he started to fall.

"Naruto!" you screamed.

"Uh oh." Kakashi panicked. But Naruto was just playing around and he hung by his feet upside down.

"Just kidding, you guys really fell for it." Naruto laughed.

"We were really worried about you Naruto!" You shouted at him.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi asked himself. Suddenly, while Naruto was still laughing Naruto's feet unglued to the tree branch. He screamed as he fell down.

"You just _had_ to push it didn't you you show off!" You yelled.

Your POV

Naruto screamed, but luckily Sasuke caught him by his ankle and left Naruto dangling in the air.

"You really are a total loser Naruto" Sasuke said to the yellow haired idiot.

"Sasuke? Let go of me! I don't need your help!" Naruto yelled squirming to get out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Stop moving idiot!"Sasuke said trying to hold on to Naruto but then *plop* he lost his grasp of the tree and started to fall.

"Ahhhh Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Well this isn't going to end well" Kakashi predicted.

You quickly ran up the tree and caught Sasuke's ankle on the branch below.

"Now your both total losers," you said keeping your grasp on Sasuke ankle.

"Thanks Reika!" Naruto said smiling. Then Sasuke looked up at you, you gave them one of your rare smiles.

~Later that night~

You woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard like last time. Your body started to shake again.

_'Why do I keep having this dream?'_ you thought as you got up and got dress. You then picked up your katana and quietly opened your door. Gracefully you stepped out your room and closed your door making sure you wouldn't wake up the others. You started towards the stairs until,

"And where do you think your going?" A voice asked. You stopped and turned around just to find Kakashi and Sasuke standing there._ 'Damn what am I supposed to say?' _you thought fustrated.

"I'm just going for a walk, " you said calmly. '_Well I'm not lying, I am going for a walk... ' _you thought. With that you walked down stairs and ran out the door and headed to the forest.

In the Forest

You jumped from tree to tree making sure that if Kakashi and Sasuke decided to follow, they couldn't trace you. Just to be sure you lowered your chakra. A few minutes later, you sensed a strong chakra catching up to you so you began to pick up your speed, but you couldn't get them of your trail. You started to get pissed so you grabbed shuriken and kunai between your fingers, then you jumped and turned around, but as you were about to throw the weapons at the person, their chakra prescence dissapeared.

'_What the?' _you stopped on the next tree branch and began to looked around. Then out of no where a shadow jumped in the air and threw a whole bunch of shuriken at you. You quickly reacted and jumped out of the way just in time. You then threw all the weapons in your hand, at the enemy, but they dodged. You quickly jumped down on the ground and started running. Once again you were being chased through the forest by the mysterious person. Your heart pounded against your ribs as you franticlly looked for a way out. After running for what seemed like forever, you saw a way out of the forest. You didn't hesitate to run for it. The light got brighter and brighter as you ran towards the exit and then finally you ran out of the forest. Too bad it was a dead end.

_'Dammit!' _you screamed inside your head. You turned around looking back into the forest and saw a figure hiding in the shadows of the forest.

"Show yourself you coward!" you screamed at the mystrious figure. As told, the figure slowly stepped out the forest revealing who he truly was. Your blue eyes slinted once you saw who it was.

"Itachi.." you growled ferciously. A smirk crawled upon his face once he saw your expression.

"It's nice to see you too... Reika," he said walking towards you. You quickly activated your Ookami Eyes, took out your katana and gave him a deadly glare. Itachi came closer until he was about 7 feet away from you.

_'If Itachi's here, then that means...' _your eyes widened once you realized your older brother could be nearby. Your eyes started to wander around looking for your kin. Itachi seemed to notice this and spoke up,

"If your looking for Kikkimaru, he's not here," you looked at him curiously but kept your glare.

"Oh? And why not?" you asked darkly. Your deadly Ookami eyes stared deeply into his Sharingan eyes.

"Your brother left the orginazation about 2 years ago, and joined Orachimaru" he explained. You closed your eyes and let out an irratated sigh. Slowly you deacticavated the Ookami Eyes, re-opened your eyes and put away your katana. You started walking towards Itachi. He looked at you confused but you ignored him. You finally pasted him and took a couple of steps away from hin until.

"Where the hell do you think your going " Itachi asked angry from you walking away from him. You didn't bother to look back at him.

"As much as I hate you Itachi, you are not my main target... that bastard of a brother Kikkimaru is. I have no interest of wasting my time on you," You said coldly. He turned to you and through a kunai at your head, but you easily caught it between your fingers without turning around. You looked at the kunai boredly. _**'You seemed to have pissed the Uchiha off.' **_You darkly smirked revealing your carnivous fangs.

"It seems I have,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheNightWhipsers: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)<strong>_

_**OnigiriGril24: Thanks ^^**_

_**WolfxInxThexShadows: Hahaha I know ninja and wolves are awesome! ^^**_

_**FullxofxAwesomeness: Close it was Itachi, but good guess :)**_

_**xXTacosXx: I know, I'm really sorry about that. But I'm glad the story line is alright ^^;**_

_**Monster Drinker: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. **_

_**Sam: Heyyyy you! I'm glad you like me... so so glad your my #1 fan cause guess what -.^ ... YOUR KOOOLL. yea just remember your somewhere in my heart well yea, so yea ... p.s hi p.p.s.s byiii :) p.p.p.p.s.s.s.s.s. your ... kool**_

_**Me: O.O that was soooo long but yea If you want sam or Eli to reply to YOOOOUU just leave a review! :)**_

_**~Until Next Time!**_


	16. Chapter 15 ::The Fight::

_**Me: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry on the late update. I just had alot of things on my mind, like...**_

_**Eli: School!**_

_**Sam: Homework!**_

_**Me: More homework!**_

_**Eli: Her job!**_

_**Me: a RP!**_

_**Sam: And all this while being EPICALLY AWESOME!**_

_**Me: Yeeeeep :3**_

_**Reika: That was a bit over dramatic...**_

_**Sasuke: Not surprising.**_

_**Me: Anywayz I wanna thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! And I am so glad you like to read my stories^^**_

_**Eli: Even though she has sooo many spelling errors-**_

_**Me: Shut It! I know I have spelling errors! I'm trying to fix them gosh!**_

_**Eli: *rolls eyes* Ya watever**_

_**Sam: Moo!**_

_**Me&Eli:O.o**_

_**Reika: Well ya remember Blackrose54 needs at least 3 review for the next chapter.**_

_**Sasuke: The more review the faster the update.**_

_**Me: Yup! Again I'm so sorry for the late update, but enjoy everyone!**_

_**Reika&Sasuke: Yosh!**_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created_._

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 15<span>

You looked at the kunai boredly. _**'You seemed to have pissed the Uchiha off.' **_You darkly smirked revealing your carnivous fangs. "It seems I have," you said evily.

You looked back at Itachi who still had anger in his eyes. You looked at him with a new look in your eyes that had blood lust written all over them. You took your katana's handle, and slid it out its case. Black chakra soon swarmed around you causing your body to fill up with strength and pain. _'Why does my body hurt?' _you thought as you held in the urge to scream out in pain. You looked up at the moon and figured out why. But by this time you couldn't hold the scream in anymore. You opened your mouth to scream but instead you let out a loud haunting howl that echoed throughout the forest.

Itachi quickly reacted and made fast hand signs. He looked at you and unleashed a large amount of blazing fire at you. You smirked at the attempt to burn you. Before the flame could even touch you flash stepped behind him. You gripped your blade's handle's and aimed the blade at his head. Itachi quickly looked behind in time and dodge the attack by a hair strand. Itachi then turned around and kicked you in your stomach. You flew back into the tree, but intsead of you slamming into it, you pushed off the tree using your chakra and flew past Itachi letting your Katana scrap his skin. His eyes widened and tried to look at you but you pushed back of another tree, and once again scraped his body. You kept it up, cutting him, increasing your speed alittle each time. Finally Itachi got pissed off and made hand signs and blew fire at you. You gasped and jumped out the way in time. Once again your body pulsed with pain. You tried ignored it and ran at Itachi. You let a out a war cry and aimed your katana towards him but he just moved to he side, dodging your attack.

"You've gotten faster Reika," Itachi said emotionless. You kept your glare on him, but for some reason the memory of your mother flashed inside your head. You left your guard wide open and Itachi then kicked you hard in stomach making you fly back into a tree. Your eyes closed and you let out a groan as your back made contact with the tree. The pain in your body grew worse, making the ability to move much harder. Your body slid down and you started coughed up black blood. Opening one eye you tried to look at Itachi but your vision was blurry.

"But your still weak," Itachi said getting closer to you. Not thinking, you stood up, apprently to fast because you soon became dizzy. _**'Reika wait! Don't push yourself! You can't afford to lose this battle' **_Ignoring your demon, you charge towards him, but unfortunley another painful pulse went through your body, making you go slower. You aim for him again but again he dodge and landed a punch on your cheek. Your cheeck exploded with pain and you stumble back, but caught your fall. The pain inside your grew making you wince. _'My body, I can't bear this pain. If this keeps up, I'll go insane' _

The pain grew so much that you fell on one knee and you gripped your stomach hoping the pain would go away. He scoffed and walked towards you with a kunai in his hand. You cursed under your breath and tried to stand but couldn't. Itachi stood above you and postioned the kunai above him.

"Pathetic as always," he sneered. You tried to glare at the Uchiha but failed. He brought down his hand and you closed you eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. You looked up to see Kakashi Sensei blocking the blade with the back of his hand.

"K-Kakashi," you said out of surprise. Itachi just glared at him.

Then suddenly Sasuke came from behind and tried to kick him. Itachi noticed this and jumped away quickly from us.

"Let's finish our little battle next time Reika. And as for you kid brother, we'll meet again" Itachi stated and then ran off.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and then started off towards him.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled making Sasuke stop immdeatily. "Let him go. We need to help Reika first,"

Sasuke growled but then looked away. You took your focus off the Uchiha for a second and looked at Kakashi. "How'd you guys find me?" you asked curiously.

"Your howl kinda gave you away," Kakashi said simply. You had a sweat drop,_ 'Dammit. Stupid canine senses'_

Sasuke then turned and looked at you. His eyes widened as soon as his eyes hit you. You weren't surprised, you probably looked dreadful from the beating. He walked up to you just gave you a hand. You just looked at it for a while but then greatfully took it. "You look awful," were the words that came out of his mouth as he lifted you up.

"Thanks thats what every girl wants to hear," You mumbled, as you dusted yourself off. Kakashi just sighed.

"Ok lets head back," Kakashi suggested. You nodded and took a step forward, but then it felt as if all your chakra was sucked out of you and you started to fall back. Luckily someone caught you, you weakly looked up to see Sasuke holding you.

"Damn Good For nothing demon," you mumbled. _**'What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything!'**_

_'My point exactly'_. You then felt you Sasuke pick you up and carry you bridal style. A slight blush appeared on your face. You had never been this close to Sasuke before, but you just relaxed your head on his chest and rested your eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

_***At the house***_

Naruto and Sakura were up solding you. You just rubbed the back of your neck, and apoligized.

"Where the heck have you been all night!" Saukra yelled.

"Yeah Reika! We were worried sick," Naruto stated. Your eyes widened when they said that.

"You guys... were worried... about me?" you asked surprised. Naruto and Sakura just looked at you weird.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Naruto replied.

_'So they really do care... They aren't afraid of me like the others were' _you thought letting a small and gentle smile crawl on your face.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't mean to worry you... I just thought no one cared..." you said low, looking down at your hands.

"Baka, why would you think that," Sasuke said looking away.

"We all care Reika! Believe it!," Naruto said giving you a big smile. You just looked at everyone surprised at what they said and then looked down and smirked.

"I'm going to bed," you stated while getting up. Sakura went by your side and lifted your arm over her shoulder and helped you up the stairs. As soon as you laid in your bed, you sighed and turned over to your side.

_'These people...' _you thought as you slowly closed your eyes.

_'The don't act like everyone else did in my clan.' _Images of your team, and your brother flashed in your head making a smile form on your lips. A smile you have not had for a long time. This smile, was actually genuine.

_'They actually care,' _Your body slowly relaxed and you let yourself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! I actually liked this chapter. It was cute. There was another reason why update was so slow... You see my boyfriend Alex died 4 days ago (He was actually mentioned in some of the other author notes). I was too depressed to update, so ya... I really do miss him but luckily I was able to update this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

_**TheNightWhispers: Thanks ^^ I'm glad you liked it. And sadly no they are'nt in this story. But they are in one of my other stories. Hopefully I will be able to update that soon ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Sam: Hiiiii!**_

_**Eli: Sup**_

_**Sam: I'm glad you think we are Funny! Your our favorite for reviewing and for saying Hi to us! P.S...Your kool! **_

_**Eli: Ya what she said.**_

_**Sam: Thanks for reviewing! Now I don't have to find you :DD Here's a cookie (:::) P.P.S.S. ... MOO!**_

_**Shadow: Thanks I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing :D**_

_**OnigiriGirl24: ^^;umm ya sorry. I kinda made Reika get her butt handed to her *nervously chuckles* But I'm glad you liked the chapter ^^; heh heh yaaa...**_

_**Sam: Heeyyyyy! I'm glad you like me... Your Kool for liking me and for reviewing! :) Here's a Cookie! (::**_

_**...Sorry I got hungry and took a bite ^^**_

_**FullxofxAwesomeness: xD Ya it went down alright LOL. I'm glad you enjoyed the chap and thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**WolfxInxThexShadows:That's a good question. Yes Eli and Sam are real. My two best friends :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_~Until Next Time!_**


	17. Chapter 16 ::Why?::

_**Me: Hey Hey Hey Guys!**_

_**Eli: Wow an update on time. I'm impressed.**_

_**Me: Shut it. See this is why you don't have any fans. Cuz your mean :p**_

_**Eli: ...**_

_**Sam: Ooooo You got schoooooled hahaha**_

_**Eli: Shut up sam!**_

_**Sam: =P**_

_**Me: Anywhoo I want to thank you guys for reviewing. It really means alot to me. You guys give me the inspiration to write. So I wanna thank all you guys =3**_

_**Eli: Wow that was so...cheesy**_

_**Sam: Hahahahaha**_

_**Me: TTwTT Eli!**_

_**Eli: *shrugs* what its funny. Remember if it ain't funny it ain't worth jack! =D**_

_***Reika smacks Eli on the head***_

_**Eli: Oww!**_

_**Reika: Anyways remember guys, Blackrose54 needs at least 3 reviews for an update.**_

_**Sasuke: The more reviews the faster the updates.**_

_**Me: Yup! Oh ya I was thinking of making a christmas special =3 Should I? Tell me in your reviews! Thanks and Enjoy!**_

_**Sasuke&Reika: Yosh!**_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created_._

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and the Avenger Chapter 16<span>

You woke up the next day to the sun's light touching your skin. You groaned and rolled over to avoid the brightness. You tried to go back to sleep but it wasn't working.

You finally sat up and put your hand to your head trying to remember what happen. A flash of red eyes appeared in your mind and you sighed remembering the incident. You got up and got ready and placed your forehead protector on your forehead this time and headed downstairs. Your body was still a little sore but you were able to move just fine. _'I used too much of Haya's power. No wonder I was in so much pain.'_

You saw Tsunami by the stove cooking what looked to be curry. She seem to notice your presence and turned and gave you a warm smile.

"Good morning Reika." She said turning back.

"Good morning." You replied, sitting in one of the chairs.

You looked around the room and noticed that Inari wasn't here helping his mother like he usually does. You turned to Tsunami with a curious look.

"Uh where's Inari? I thought he'd be down here by now." You asked.

Tsunami set a plate of curry in front of you.

"He's in the bathroom. Don't worry, he should be out soon." Tsunami said smiling.

You looked down at the food and started to eat. When you were about to take your last bit of food a scream was heard. You stood up quickly and looked around. Soon an orange figure was speeding down the stairs.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" You asked. Naruto looked at you. His hair was a mess and there was drool on the side of his mouth. He was barely wearing any clothes either. Just his boxers which were blue with yellow fishes. _'What a loser' _you chuckled

"Everyone's gone! They left without us!" He yelled. You sighed and sat back down.

"Kakashi-Sensei said we could stay here for the day. No worries."

"Sasuke's gone too! That obviously means something important is going on! They probably ditched us!" He yelled.

"They wouldn't do that...would they?" You asked yourself.

"We have to go now! Come on!" He said tugging on your hand.

"Tell Inari that we'll be back so-" You stopped yourself.

"Reika what's wrong?" Naruto asked. You put a hand over his mouth and shh'd.

You started listened carefully. Someone was coming. You quietly walked over to the door and pressed your ear next to it and listened. You could the muffling of voices on the other side. Naruto soon came to your side and gave you a serious look. You gave him a look telling him something was wrong. He nodded and walked back to Tsunami and Inari who just came back from the bathroom. You listened a little more.

"Let's just brake the damn door down and kill them!" The voice said. That was enough for you, you backed away and grabbed the handle. You swung the door open and the men looked at you surprised. You pulled your fist back and spoke,

"You guys need to get lost!"

Your fist smashed into one guys face while the other one got a foot in the face by Naruto. They both fell backwards, the one that got kicked in the face got back up and went after you. The guy pulled out a sword and swung at you. You got on your hands and knees to dodge it. You swung your leg out and knocked out his legs from under him. He fell and hit his head on the ground. You stood up and looked over at the other guy that Naruto confronted. Naruto had used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsuon him and all five Narutos punched him right in the face.

The man fell to the ground also, landing next to the other unconsious guy. You and Naruto tied them together and looked at each other.

"This obviously means something bad is happening." You said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You guys stay here! Were going to go down to the bridge! We'll be back!" Naruto said.

You looked over at Inari and saw him begin to sniff. You gave him a confident look and he soon wiped his eyes away and nodded. You gave them one of your rare smiles before leaving with Naruto to the bridge.

FF At the Bridge

Naruto made himself a target and made a big explosive entrance. You saw how Sasuke was trapped inside of Cystral Ice Mirrors._ 'Dammit Uchiha. What have you gotten yourself into?' _While everyone was distracted you decided to take this chance and run towards the mirrors. You quickly made hand signs and blew fire at the mirrors, but it only melted a little. _'Damn'_

Then you looked closer inside where the mirror was surrounded, and saw... Naruto? _'What is that baka doing?'_

Screams were heard. You turned your head to see the boy with the mask attacking both Sasuke and Naruto. You quickly ran inside. Neither of them had noticed you. Naruto then used his _Kage Bunshin _and began to attack the mirrors with them. You saw the masked boy appear out from one of them and attack Naruto. He was going so fast your eyes could barely follow him. You concentrated hard and waited.

The boy was about to head into a mirror so you quickly jumped up, grabbed both of his ankles and swung him to the other side of the mirror house. He slammed into one and slid down off of it. You pulled out a kunai and flung it at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he let out a cry. You dropped to the ground with a thud.

"R-Reika?" a surprised voice said and you looked over at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yo," you greeted them. Naruto just smiled.

"I thought you guys could use some help." You said straightening up. Sasuke's eyes were wide. You looked at the Uchiha and smirked.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to save your ass again, huh Uchiha" you smirked.

The boy with the mask stood back up. He pulled the kunai out from his shoulder and slipped back into the mirror.

"How could someone have followed along with my speed? It's not noticeable to the human eye..."

You stared at the boy with a hard glare. He stared directly at you before pulling out senbon needles and soon the masked boy appeared in all the mirrors.

The boy threw them again. You pulled one of your kunai out and began to block as many as you could. When they weren't being thrown anymore you looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is a bloodline limit! Just like Kakashi's Sharingan!" You said blocking another round of needles.

"But that means...There is no way of stopping it!" Sasuke said blocking some of the needles also. Naruto was about to pass out. When the attack finished he fell to the ground and began panting.

"So what..." Naruto struggled to his knees. Sasuke was getting back up also. At this rate both of them were going to pass out...

"This ain't over," Naruto said.

"Not by a long shot. We, all of us, have dreams to full fill!"

He paused, his head lowering. This was your chance, you pulled out a kunai but a stabbing pain hit you hard. You winced but stayed on your feet. You took a deep breath and forgot about the unknown pain.

"Reika! You alright?" Sasuke asked. You nodded not able to speak. It was hard to forget about the pain.

Looking for Naruto you saw him passed out on the floor. '_Dammit, just what I need' _Time passed and you and Sasuke were doing everything to protect Naruto until, once again your body felt a stabbing pain. You groaned and fell to the ground and passed out.

Moments later you regain consiousness and your eyes flutter open.

You looked around and then you saw Naruto was awake. You looked closer and saw that he was staring at something with a mixture of shock and horror on his face. You heard a grunt and then looked up.

Sasuke stood before you with senbon needles in every part of his body. There was a pool of blood underneath him and he wobbled on his feet. You heard him cough and looked back up. He was staring at something and you looked over. You saw Haku unconscious on the ground. You heard Sasuke chuckle and you looked back toward him.

"Looks like I saved your ass this time, huh Tsukimaru," he said weakly. You were too shocked to say anything.

"What the hell happened? You were fine at first...t-then you just collapsed." He said smirking at you. You saw a thin line of blood from his mouth. Whatever Haku had tried to do, he was aiming toward you. Sasuke had taken the hit and now he was like this.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that! I never asked you to help me! Protect your own life, not give it away when times are troubling! YOU BAKA!" You screamed. All Sasuke did was smirk.

"Why are you asking me stupid questions? Like the hell I know. M-My body just moved on It's own."

He began to tip backwards,and you caught him from behind and stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto was soon on the other side of Sasuke.

"H-he's still out there. M-my brother. I wanted to stay alive and kill him. I-I guess it isn't going to happen." He said looking from you to Naruto. His eyes began to haze over. Your hands began to tremble under him.

"Shut up! Stop talking like that! Your gonna be fine!" You spoke, but you knew the truth and so did he.

He gave you a smile and weakly lifted his hand up and placed it on your cheek. Your body tensed at this action, but you soon grabbed his hand and held it there, closing your eyes.

"Win this battle Tsukimaru," he whispered.

The light in his eyes started to slowly drift away until there was nothing there. His eyes soon closed and then there was nothing you could do. His hand went limp and fell to his side.

You hands were trembling violently now. You shook Sasuke's body.

"Hey! Wake up! Uchiha wake up! Open you eyes! Uchiha!" You cried. You heart felt as if it had broken in two. Tears escaped from your eyes._ 'I haven't cried for a long time...' _

"SASUKE!"

'Why now...Why for him?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheNightWhispers: Thanks! It's a Black Butler rp. It's pretty kool. And thanks :)<strong>_

_**OnigiriGirl24: Ya sorry bout that (^^;) and Thanks**_

_**FullxOfxAwesomeness: Thanks and thanks :)**_

_**WolfxInxThexShadows: Thanks and No prob I love questions =) Well you see, the Ookami Eyes can reflect any Genjutsu. Good question =D**_

_~Until Next Time!_


	18. Chapter 17 ::Christmas Special Part 1::

_**Me: Hey Guys Merry Christmas Everyone!**_

_**Eli: ...**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Eli:Who post a hoilday speacial about christmas eve on Christmas? You were supposed to update yesterday.**_

_**Me: Ok fine lets see you make a moive in one day!**_

_**Eli: Na I just chocolate wasted soo I'm good.**_

_**Me: -.- Ok then. Appearently Alot of you wanted the christmas special. And because you guy are AWSOME and review my stories, I have decided to make it for you.**_

_**Sam: HO HO HO! I'm Sam-a Claus! Hahaha Get it? Sam a Claus... Cuz my name is Sam :D**_

_***cricket chirps***_

_**Me&Eli:...**_

_**Sasuke:...Well anyways, remember Blackrose54 needs at least 3 reviews for the next update.**_

_**Reika: The more reviews, the faster the update.**_

_**Me: Yup! Soooo enjoy!**_

_**Sam: I wanna cow for christmas!**_

_**Me: I wanna a Pony! **_

_**Eli: I want to get a better job then this.**_

_**Sasuke&Reika:Yosh!**_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created_._

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 17<span>

Christmas. Its the greatest time of year. You get presents, hang out with your friends, eat cookies play in the snow and build snowmen. But the most important thing of all about Christmas is...

"No missions for two whole weeks! ALRIGHT!" Naruto screamed throwing a puch in the air. Toru slung an arm and gave a toothy smile.

"Hell yeah!" She shouted. Sakura came out from behind them.

"Would you two calm down? If you don't be careful your going to brake the tree ornaments!" She shouted with a red anger mark on her forehead.

This year, you, Toru, and your teammates were spending Christmas at the Tsukimaru compound. Some family friends were coming over as well. They should already be at house by now.

"So tonight we'll get the decorations up and tomorrow we'll go to Reika's to spend the night for Christmas!" Sakura said smiling widely. Today is the 23'rd.

You smirked. Sakura was excited to spend christmas with her team.

You looked over at Sasuke. He was silent the entire way to your house. You gave him a questioning look.

"Whats up Uchiha? You really hate Christmas that much?" You asked slowing down to walk next to him.

He shook his head. "It's not that I hate it...It's the damn girls...leaving presents on my doorstep.." He said, clearly there was anger marks on his head. You smirked.

"Sakura's one of them huh?"

Sasuke nodded. You giggled. Yes you've been doing that alot often.

"Relax. Knowing you, you'll be at our doorstep early in the morning just to get away from them." You said smirking. He smirked also and looked up ahead. You did also and saw that you were home. You sighed.

_'Might as well get it over with...'_ You thought.

"Yuki! We're home!" you yelled as you opened the door.

You all walked into the house and began to take your shoes off. You stopped when you noticed something. It was too quiet. Your eyes looked over at your friends.

"Everyone stop what your doing!" You hissed. They looked over at you questionably. Toru and Naruto ram by you right away.

"Whats going on?" Tsumi wondered. A shiver crawled Naruto's spine.

" Oh boy..not good. They were here a minute ago." he said.

"Whats wrong with quiet?" Sasuke asked. You shook your head no.

"You have to live here to know what were talking about.." You said.

You got down on your hands and knees and crawled over to the corner of the wall to where your would turn. You looked left to right and saw nothing.

_'This isn't right...I don't even hear them training out back...'_

_**'Maybe they left real fast'**_

_'But we were only gone for a few minutes' _youreplied as you crawled around the corner.

You looked down and saw a candy cane a few feet away from you. Curiousty took over, and you walked over and squated. You went to grab it, and a hand came out of the floor and grabbed your wrist. Your eyes widened as you shrieked. You quickly snatched your hand back.

You tried to run but a barrier was blocking your way. You frowned and you smashed your fist against it, but you were flung back.

Everyone heard you crash and ran around the corner, when they saw you their eyes widen. Naruto pulled everyone back.

"Its not safe guys! It's no use trying to save her now!" He cried. Sakura, Toru and Sasuke looked at you frightened. Your eyes were showed you were annoyed. You should have known that this was coming.

You sensed people beginning to swarm you. '_Oh no...'_ About 3 shadows swarmed around you. It was no use to be in a battle position with these guys. So you put your hands into the air signaling that you surrender. You heard one of them laugh.

"Gave up already huh? How pathetic.." One of them said, It was a male voice.

You squinted your eyes shut and waited for impact.

"Ready.." One said in a deeper masculine voice.

"Set..." Said a different male voice.

"GO!" Said the first one.

Soon you were attacked with a squishy and rubbery feeling, when you opened your eyes and the lights were finally on, you looked to see who your attackers were.

You should have known. You _**really**_ should have known it would be these three. You glared at the three boys as they laughed.

"That was it? That was the danger?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's sometimes worse." I added.

"What is that?" Sakura asked starring at the gunk that was on your body.

You looked at yourself trying to figure out what you have on. You turned and glared at your cousins. They were'nt really your cousins, but you guys were so close you consitered them family.

"What the hell did you put on me?" You asked wiping the white, green, and red gunk off you.

One of them stopped laughing and looked over at you.

"It's candy mint with shaving cream!" Said the one with blond hair.

The one with the black hair stopped laughing. "We made it just for you."

You glared at them. " Dai! Kenji! Kai! I'm gonna kill you!" You screamed before chasing after them with ninja speed. Your cousins dropped the guns and ran away from you.

"Ew Reika Don't get that all over us!" Kai yelled up ahead of you. You growled.

"When I get my hands on you...!"

You stopped dead in your tracks, giving up on your loony cousins.

"You guys are a bunch of bakas" you said sighing.

Sakura spoke up finally giving your cousins her attention instead of yours.

"Who are you guys?" She asked pointing a finger at them. They all smirked and crowded around you giving you a hug or placing a hand on your head. It pissed you off a lot.

"Were her cousins! I'm Kenji. These are the twins, Kai and Dai"- he pointed to the two boys with they're hair spiked up and brown eyes" he finished.

Sakura stood there for a moment. You guessed she realized that there are people worse then Naruto. You had to hold in a laugh for that. You heard someone coming down the stairs quickly. You made a face. '_They're not done with the prank yet?'_

Soon a boy with black hair and blue eyes came down the stairs.

"Sorry! I just came back from my finale mission before Christmas break! I didn't miss it did I?" He asked, his hands on his knees.

He looked up and when he saw you full of the gunk he snapped his fingers.

"Damn! And I thought I was gonna make it!" He said smirking. You glared and looked the other way.

"Hi! My name is Sakura! What's your name?" You heard her ask your cousin. You spun around and saw Sakura's cheeks turning red. You couldn't believe it. Sakura was falling for your cousin.

He turned and looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Mines Tsume. It's nice to meet you." He said his cheeks turning pink.

_'Why do I have a feeling that something's going on between them?'_

Next thing you know The door slams open only to reveal a grinning Yuki. You and your cousins just gave Yuki a blank expression.

"Hey guys. Missed me," Yuki said referring to you and your cousins.

"Not really," you all replied. He crawled into a corner, held his knees and sulked. You all had an anime sweat drop.

After everyone was greeted, your cousins wanted to help you decorate. You had no choice but to say yes because they helped you every year. Why stop now?

Everyone was busy doing their own thing...more or less. Naruto and Toru were decorating the Christmas tree laughing and eating cookies. Dai, Kai, Kenji, and Yuki were outside hanging the Christmas lights up. Sakura and Yuki were going around the house to hang things up. That means you were left with Sasuke to paint on the window. It was washable by the way.

"This is stupid. Why am I stuck with you?" You asked while painting.

"Because everyone else had picked teams and we were the only ones left...bastards..."

He mumbled the last part.

You sighed deeply and looked over at Sasuke. Although it was Christmas this guy didn't even try to smile. You didn't get why he wasn't smiling so you asked him.

"Hey, why aren't you smiling?" You asked. He continued to paint while answering your question,

"Because I'm stuck with you."

You glared at the Uchiha.

"Not that! I'm pissed off about that too! What I meant was that it's Christmas! Why the hell aren't you smiling?"

He turned and looked at you.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care." He said. You stared at him before you looked the other way and went back to your painting.

"Your right I don't. But I thought at least an annoying person like you would be smiling around this time of year. Is it because It's the first Christmas in a long time with people other than yourself?" You asked.

You didn't hear a reply. You looked over and saw Sasuke starring at you softly. You starred at him questionably. Then he soon smiled and looked the other way.

"I don't know how you do it but you can read me like a book sometimes Tsukimaru," He said continuing to paint.

You smiled and got back to your painting. You looked through the window and saw white flakes falling from the sky. Your smile widened as you saw the sky cry its frozen tears.

"Hey it's snowing!" You said looking through the have always like the snow, even when you little.

You both watched as the snow fell from the sky, until the Uchiha speak.

"I like the snow. Sometimes better then anything," he said smiling.

You looked over at him shocked. The Uchiha... was actually smiling. You had never seen him smile before, it was... cute. You smiled widely and said,

"Then after Christmas, and we opened all our present, why don't we go and have a snowball fight?"

Sasuke smirked and looked over at you. "It's on." He said.

Later that night you all were done and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke left for home. You got ready for bed and fell into a deep sleep thinking of what was to come.

The next day you woke up early. You got up and went downstairs to make Naruto and the others hot Chocolate when they got here. For Sasuke, You just made rice balls.

Naruto soon came crashing through the door with presents at hand.

"CHRISTMAS EVE!" he shouted. You smiled widely and handed him some hot chocolate. Sakura soon came in the room smiling widely.

"I'm so excited!" She said smiling. You handed her some hot chocolate and she gladly took it from you. She took one sip before asking the question you knew was coming.

"Where's Tsume? Is he still in bed?" She asked. You smirked.

"I don't know. But knowing how loud Naruto's being right now the whole gang will be awake soon." You said smiling.

Naruto zipped over to you.

"You know what we should do? Blow horns in their ears! That would be hilarious!" He said. You chuckled

"Yea it would be funny but they need their ear drums if they want to be ninjas." You said shaking your at.

Soon everyone woke up and began to place some presents under the tree. You picked up a blue box with a red and white bow on top. It was the Christmas present you bought for Sasuke. You looked around the room and realized that Sasuke wasn't here.

"Where's Uchiha?" You asked.

Everyone finally took notice and looked around. They shrugged their shoulders not knowing where he was. You stood up and walked over to the coat rack to get your coat.

"You guys do whatever you want. I'm going to go get that little bastard." You said slipping your shoes on.

Naruto stood up. "Hold on Reika! Theres some heavy snow out there! I think were getting a snowstorm!" He said. You turned toward Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." You said opening and closing the door behind you

It wasn't long until you got to Sasuke's house. You walked up the stairs, almost slipping in the process and knocked on the door. Soon you heard someone coming come and unlock the door. They opened it and Sasuke stood there with a blank expression until he saw that it was you.

"What are you doing here Tsukimaru?" He asked. You glared at the raven haired boy.

"Whats up with you? Are your fangirls that bad that you can't out run them?" You said folding your arms.

He sighed and shook his head. "Yes thats right. They keep coming to my door every five minutes. They're probably not coming right now because your here." He said. You smirked.

"I'm a threat huh?" That made you chuckle.

You heard a big thud on Sasuke's roof. You looked up and saw that somehow, a snowball was rolling down Sasuke's roof. As it came rolling down, It got bigger and bigger.

Before it came crashing down on you, you bolted into Sasuke's house bumping into him and crashing down on the floor. The door was slammed shut by the impact and you heard a rumble before opening your eyes.

You looked around not finding where Sasuke until you heard someone below you.

"Do you mind getting off me?" The voice asked.

You turned to look to see who's voice it was and your eyes widened. Your hands were on Sasuke's chest while your were in between his legs. Your face went tomato red and you sprung away from him.

"Gomen," You said looking the other way. Sasuke didn't answer you. You saw him walk passed you and went to try to open the door. He tugged and pulled but it didn't work. You gave him a questioning look.

"Why don't you just break it down?" You asked. He looked over at you.

"I don't want to break my house." He replied pulling the knob a little more.

You got up and looked out the window. The snow was coming down hard and fast and there was snow blocking the door. You sighed and looked over at Sasuke.

"There's snow blocking the door." You said irratated. He sighed agitated.

"Alright we'll go through a window." He said. You unlocked the window and pulled up. It didn't move though. When you looked through the window, there was ice that was keeping the window from opening.

"Dammit! Theres ice on the hinges!" You yelled.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on his couch. "I guess were stuck here until the storm lets up." He said.

Sasuke's phone rang and he answered it. The voice was so loud that you knew that it was Naruto. He was wondering where you were and what was happening. Sasuke told him and Naruto finally calmed down and began to mumble something you couldn't here.

"Once the storm lets up we'll be on our way to Rei-"

It suddenly went black. You heard Sasuke repeat hello before hanging up and cursing. You shivered.

"The powers out isn't it?" You asked trying to find Sasuke, your hands spread out trying to find something solid."Yea looks like we'll be stuck longer than we thought." He said beginning to rummage through things.

"What are you doing?" You asked feeling your way around the dark.

"Trying to find a flashlight." He soon found one and turned it on and he pointed it toward you.

"Might as well get comfortable" He said.

"Wonderful...just wonderful..." you sighed.

An hour later and the power still didn't come back on. You sighed with agitation and shivered. You were beginning to think the heat was dropping. You sneezed.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked from across the room. You glared and shook your head. He smirked.

"I know the heats dropping Mutt. I'm not dumb." He said. You swung your head over in his direction and glared.

"Then turn it back on!" You yelled. He sat there emotionless.

"Yeah thats gonna work. It's electric heating, not an actual fire. When the power goes out so does that."

You folded your arms and shivered again.

"Well Thats stupid. Why have something as worthless as that?" you mumbled. You sat in silence, until you thought of an idea.

You smirked and looked over at him, "How about we burn some stuff?"

"No." He said a little too quickly. '_Asshole...'_

Sasuke stood up and trudged over to you. You looked up at him questionably. Then he sat down next to you; you stared at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" You asked, feeling your body begin to tense.

"If you get any colder your going to get sick. If you don't have your strength when we go on a mission I won't help you." He said staring at nothing.

You sighed irratated. There was no point in fighting. You were getting colder. You felt Sasuke shiver next to you. '_So he was cold too..' _You thought.

"You loser, you were getting cold too." You said smirking over at Sasuke who was beginning to turn red.

"Shut up. We'll both get sick at this rate if were not warm enough." He said looking the other way.

You smiled. You leaned your head next to his shoulder. Sasuke looked down at you shocked.

"It's only for more body heat baka." You said your cheeks turning red.

Sasuke stared at you for a while longer. To your surprise he rested his head on top of yours. Your eyes began to get heavy and soon enough you fell into a peaceful sleep.

No One's POV

There was banging sounds heard at Sasuke's door. Soon, the door swung open and in came Naruto, Dai, and Kai. They looked around and soon they found the two genin.

They quietly walked over to them both and smirked. Kai pulled out a camera and he smiled from cheek to cheek as he snapped a picture.

"This is the best black mail ever! Just wait until she sees this!" Dai said. Naruto smirked.

"And they say they hate each other."

* * *

><p><strong>TheNightWhispers: xD You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing :) Merry Christmas!<strong>

**OnigiriGirl24:Hahah Hopefully she will :D Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!**

**FullxofxAwesomeness: LOL I guess my stories are your drug xD Thanks for reviewing! Merry Christmas!**

**WolfxInxThexShadows: Merry christmas to you too! Thanks for reviewing! :3**

_**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE!**_

_**Hey guys. I hope you liked it! xD if your not busy with enjoying your presents and shoving leftover turkey down your throat then come back and read the second part XD Have a Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**And also the characters that were in this special ****will be reintroduced in the Original Story!**_

~ Until Next Time!


	19. Chapter 18 ::Christmas Special Part 2::

_**Hey Hey Hey! I'm going to make this short. Here's the rest of the special! Enjoy and Please review! The more the reviews the faster the update! K Enjoy!**_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created_._

* * *

><p>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 18<p>

When you got back to the Tsukimaru compound Naruto was giving you the info on last nights power outage. Dai, Kenji, and Kai lit some candles,almost burning the Christmas Tree in the process and began to tell scary Christmas Stories. They all soon fell asleep in the living room. Nothing much happened at your place while you were trapped in Sasuke apartment.

Something weird was going on though. Every time you looked over at your cousins they would begin to snicker. You really didn't like the looks of that so you shook it off until something happened.

Everyone began to open there gifts. Sakura first, then Tsume, Dai, Kai, Kenji, Yuki, Toru, Sasuke and then Naruto.

Naruto was flabbergasted when he opened his present from you. It was a pack of kunai's and shuriken with "The Greatest Hokage" engraved on them. He was practically in tears when he saw them. He gave you the biggest bear hug you could possibly imagine before telling you it was your turn to open presents.

The first one you opened was from Sakura. She got you a new bag for when you go on missions and a pack of kunai. She said she really didn't know what you liked so she got that. You thanked her of course. You actually need a new bag for missions. The next present was from Tsume. He got you a brand new Katana. You told him it was perfect to use against Dai, Kenji and Kai when the pulled pranks on you. That gave them a shiver. Next was from Toru. She got you a new battle outfit. You were happy to get that because your old one was torn apart. Dai got you a pair of gloves that had the Tsukimaru sign on it. You were shocked that it wasn't a prank but he just smiled and said "I wouldn't do that to a Christmas present." Next you opened Kenji's. It was a bottle of whiskey. Literally. You gave him a questioning look. It seems only your cousins know the catch to it. The twins got you a scroll with a jutsu you could learn on. Naruto got you a little statue that had yours and his name on it saying "The Greatest Ninja's In The World." You and Naruto had the same mind when it came to getting presents for each other.

There was one little box left. The box was Black with a little red bow on it. You looked around it but there was no tag to say who it was from. You slowly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Your eyes widened. It was a black choker with a little kunai charm at the end engraved with your name on it. Sakura was the first to speak up over it.

"Isn't that the little necklace you saw in the store the other day?" She asked. Your eyes were still planted on the tiny charm but replied with a nod.

You looked into the box and saw a note. You pulled it out and began to read it.

You were starring at this yesterday so I thought I might as well get it.

The engraving wasn't there obviously. I hope you like it.

Sasuke

You couldn't believe it. You looked around the room to thank Sasuke but he wasn't there. You looked around again and noticed that neither were your cousins. It was only you, Sakura, and Toru.

"Where's Sasuke?" You asked.

The two girls' eyes widened. Soon they let out a girly shriek. It was so loud you had to cover your ears. You looked at them with a 'what the hell?' look.

"Sasuke got that for you? It's so pretty!" Sakura said. Toru elbowed you in the gut. You looked over at her.

"He's a keeper." She smirked. Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned tomato red.

"WHAT?"

Naruto's POV

Naruto was in the kitchen with Sasuke when Reika began to open her gifts. There was something he had to tell Sasuke and now was the time. Sasuke looked questionably at Naruto. Naruto took in a deep breath and began.

"You should get Reika under the Mistletoe." Naruto said smirking. Sasuke eyes widened and his cheeks turn pink.

"What the hell? Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto starred at Sasuke.

"I thought you liked her." Naruto said giving an innocent face. Sasuke turned even more red. Naruto sighed. '_It's so obvious'_

"Come on dude. Don't say you don't 'cause I know you do. So why are you refusing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke finally snapped. "I don't dammit!" He grabbed Naruto by the neck and began to straggle him in a friendly gesture. Naruto felt Sasuke stop and looked. Reika had came into the room. How much mad she heard?

"H-hey Reika! When did you get here?" Naruto asked still under Sasuke's death grasp. She looked at them both with a weird expression.

"Just now...what the hell are you guys doing?" She asked walking over to the fridge.

"Just goofing around right Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking up at him. He had a blank expression until now.

"Uh...yeah...See?" He said before continuing to straggle Naruto.

"Gah! Uncle! Uncle!" Naruto cried.

Reika finished the glass of milk she had before sighing.

"When don't go over board. We'll be going outside to have a snowball fight soon." Reika said smirking.

Naruto smirked also and swung at of Sasuke's grasp.

"Bring it on! This is the war to end all wars!" Naruto screamed.

"Hell Yea." Reika's smirk widened.

Naruto noticed something wrapped around your neck. He pointed to it and stared.

"Where'd ya get that? It's so cool! Oh! And your names engraved on it! That's awesome!" Naruto said smiling.

reika began to look around. It looked like she was nervous or was it that she was...embarrassed?

She looked behind Naruto before leaving the kitchen. Naruto turned to look behind and saw Sasuke. His face was tinted red. Naruto finally clicked in.

"You gave her that! How can you say you don't now? That's proof!" Naruto said pointing in the direction of the living room.

Sasuke looked the other way still red. "I only got it because she was starring at it yesterday." He said folding his arms.

Naruto sighed and soon gave up. He left Sasuke to go and get ready for the snowball fight.

Your POV

You were outside behind a giant snow wall. You were watching the opponents team carefully. Your team consisted of Naruto, Dai, Toru and Kenji. The opposite team had. Sakura, Tsume, Dai, Sasuke, and Yuki. Yes, this was going to be an intense battle.

You looked over the wall and saw nothing. The object of the game was to get the most players out. That meant if you got splatted in the face with a snowball, your out.

You looked over at Naruto. He wasn't nervous at all! He was smiling from cheek to cheek giggling. Does he even know how intense a snowball fight can get?

"Alright here's the deal. Get the weakest link out. That would be Sakura." Kenji said. You shook your head.

"She may be the weakest link but Tsume's on that team. He'll protect her." You said. Kenji smirked.

"So Tsume has a thing for her huh? Good. That means we'll knock two bird with one stone." he said smirking.

"What about the other three? Two people will have to face Tsume and Sakura while the other three occupies Sasuke, Dai, and Yuki." Toru said.

"Then me and you will face Tsume and Sakura. Naruto will fight Dai, Kai of course will attack Yuki and Reika will attack Sasuke." Kenji said smirking.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Kai said already with a pile of snowballs next to him. Kenji smirked.

"Now we wait."

It wasn't long though, on cue a snow ball came and just missed Kenji's face. He smirked.

"FIRE!" He shouted you all began to throw snowballs. You scanned the field looking for Sasuke. You looked over in a direction and almost got faced with a snow ball. You looked to see who threw it. You saw Sasuke smirking wildly at you before throwing another one. You dodged it and threw one back. It just missed him.

Kenji spoke up. "Tsume's been hit! The plan's working!" He yelled you smirked even more. You threw another snowball at Sasuke. It hit his leg but he's still in. You heard someone shout and looked over.

Naruto had been hit with a snowball. In the face. He was out. You cursed.

"They have the same plan as us!" You shouted. "No worries! Sakura's out too!" Kenji yelled. You heard another yelp and saw that Toru had been hit. Kai cursed.

"We gotta think of something!" He shouted.

You were still throwing snow balls at Sasuke when you had in idea. You quickly threw one at Sasuke then aimed one at the biggest threat. Dai. It hit him square on the face. Kenji smirked.

"Nice one Reika!" He shouted. Kai laughed manically before getting smashed in the face with a snowball. Yuki too.

"Alright! It's only Sasuke n-" Kenji couldn't finish his sentence because he got hit it the face with a snowball. You looked over and saw that Sasuke was smirking. It was now only you and Sasuke. You gulped loudly.

"I-it's all...up to you R-Reika...good...luck..." Kenji said before collapsing into the snow. Your eyes widen.

"Kenji! No!" You yelled. It was too late. He had been hit with the evil cold ball. There was no saving him now.

"I'll avenge you my cousin! I will end this bloody war!" You shouted. You slowly stood up. You noticed that Sasuke had too. You both stood your ground. It was quiet. People in the background had hid behind the trees and into houses. You had snowballs at the ready beside you. Your fingers twitched. You had sweat roll down your face.

It all happened so fast. Sasuke drew out his snow ball and threw it at dodged easily and threw on right back at him. You threw snowballs at each other continuously.

"Take this! _Giant Bamarama!"_

You pulled out the biggest snowball of all mankind. You threw it at Sasuke. There was no way he could dodge this.

It it him straight on. There was a big explosion of snow and then it went quiet. You waited to see any signs of life. A hand appeared and soon came the rest out the body. Sasuke gasped before starring at you. You smiled and pulled himself out more.

"Good game Tsukimaru." He said. You smiled from cheek to cheek and ran over to help him out. You held out your hand and accepted it gratefully. You pulled him out and soon everyone ran over. Everyone giving you and Sasuke pats on the back saying 'great job' or 'nice win'. You looked over at Sasuke again and smiled.

"Greatest battle anyone can ever have." You said. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah your right...but whats up with that Giant Bamarama? How did you get the time to build it?" He asked.

You chuckled while rubbing the back of your neck.

"I stole it from a snow man," You said. Sasuke sighed.

"I should have known." He said.

When you all went back inside, Naruto thought it would be a good time to play some Karaoke. Of course everyone agreed. Naruto went up and sang, then Toru, Sakura jumped right in after she was done. Then your cousins sang the twelve days of Christmas. You really got a kick out of that.

After a while you got up and went to get a cookie from the kitchen. You saw them dead on and walked over to them. You took a Christmas tree shaped cookie and began to munch on it. You turned around to head back to the living room but came face to face with Sasuke. You yelp before falling on your butt. You groaned and looked up.

"What the hell Uchiha? Don't go sneaking up on people like that!" You said. A hand appeared in front of you and you looked up.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" He asked. You blushed before taking his hand. He yanked real hard making you bump into him.

"G-gomen!" You said. Sasuke was starring at you with a hard gaze you looked at him questionably. He looked up and you looked up also. You eyes widened and your cheeks turned a deep red.

A mistletoe was hanging above you both. You looked back down at Sasuke and he was red alsobut he kept his hard stared. You cheeks were tomato red now.

"Um...yeah...so I'm just gonna go and play..k-karaoke..." You said pulling away from Sasuke and heading for the living room.

A hand clasped around yours and tugged hard. Sasuke was in your vision soon enough. Your eyes. Widened.

_'Oh boy...'_

Soon another hand tugged on yours and pulled you back you urned and saw Naruto smiling.

"Come on Reika! It's your turn!" Naruto yelled. You slowly nodded and turned back to Sasuke. His face was deep red he looked the other way and walked into the kitchen. From some odd reason, you were a bit upset that Naruto tugged you out of that moment.

You sighed and shook you head. '_It's just after shock Reika no need to think pf other things'_

Later that night

It was time for everyone to go home now. Sakura was sad the most because she had to leave Tsume. He was sad also so he decided to walk her home. Toru and Naruto said there goodbyes with a hug. You cousins were gone already. They were really tired and headed to bed early. That left only you and Sasuke left.

You both stood there for a while starring at each other your face turned red again when remembering that accident. You scratched the back of your head and spoke,

"Well...see ya later Sasuke. Have a safe trip home." You said looking down at your feet.

"Yea see you later." You heard him say. You looked up and saw that Sasuke was starring at you. Your face flushed even more.

You looked up to avoid his gaze but when you looked up your face was the color of blood. Another mistletoe was hanging on the door frame. Your eyes widened.

_'How the hell are the getting there?'_

Sasuke looked up also but quickly looked back down. Then he slowly looked back up at you. You felt a yank on your hand and you flew toward Sasuke. Soon you felt something crash onto your lips. Your eyes widen. Sasuke was red faced with his eyes shut. You flushed some more before closing your eyes and settling in on the kiss.

Sasuke pulled back quickly and his face was a deep red. You probably looked the same. Sasuke looked the other way and began down the steps. You fiddled with your fingers before calling out to the raven hair boy.

"Sasuke!" You yelled. He stopped and looked at you. You stood there motionless. It was like your body moved on its own, a second ago you were at your door step nervous as hell then you were running down the steps running over to Sasuke.

Soon, you flew into his arms and your lips were on his. You could tell he was shocked for a moment but he quickly returned your shy kiss. Your face was still a deep red when you pulled away you looked back up at Sasuke.

"I told you having Christmas with other people was more fun then staying home." You said cheeks burning.

Sasuke smirked and pulled you into an embrace.

"Yeah I guess you were right."


	20. Chapter 19 ::Animal I Have Become::

_Me: Hey guys! _

_*Dodges shoes, trash and any other thing thrown* _

_Me: *Mumbles* Thanks for the warm welcome._

_Eli: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?_

_Me: Heh heh weeell you know._

_ELi: No I don't! That's why I asked!_

_Me: I'm really sorry guys. I've been craming for finals. So I really haven't been able to go on here._

_*Sam walks in*_

_Sam: O.o Rose!_

_*Takles me to the ground* Cue Dramatic Music and Action_

_Sam: You came back for me_

_Me: Of course I did. You're my buddy_

_Reika: -.- Oh brother..._

_Sasuke: -.- Tell me about it_

_Me: Ooookay! Review Time!_

_**Reviews~**_

**Mangaloner: New Reveiwer! Welcome! I'm glad you enjoy my stories! Thanks for the review! ^^**

**TheNightWhispers: Thanks! Ya the snow ball war was pretty awesome. The Kissing scene... well it could've been better xD. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**OnigiriGirl24: xD you had me confused when you said kiss. But it's alright, I make many spelling error as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the special, and thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**Candycane75: Hi new reviewer :D I'm glad you find my stories interesting I guess ^^;. And umm I guess it just came out that way when I wrote it. I didn't really bother to change it... But thanks for the question and the review! ^^**

**Shadow: :D**

_Me: OK! On with the story! _

_Reika: *sighes* Great to have you back. Anyways Blackrose54 needs at least 3 reviews for the next chapter._

_Sasuke: Remember, the more reviews the faster the updates._

_Me: Yep! Oh! Wait, I forgot to tell you the picture of Reika is up on Deviantart! Yuki and the other will be up soon. ^^ So go on my profile and check it out! The link is on my profile. Ok that's it!_

_Sasuke&Reika: Yosh!_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created.

* * *

><p><em>I can't escape myself<em>

_So many times I've lied_

_B__ut there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 19<span>

"Hey! Wake up! Uchiha wake up! Open you eyes! Uchiha!" You cried. You heart felt as if it was broken in two. Tears started to escape from your eyes._ 'I haven't cried for a long time...' "_SASUKE!" you screamed.

_'Why now...why for him?' _

You embraced his cold body and let your tears fall, "Why... why do I always lose the things I care for?" you gently whispered by his ear.

"That boy...he found strength he didn't realize he had...Because of a certain person who was precious to him. To save that person he rushed in...knowing it was a trap... That boy was a true Shinobi. He fought long and hard." The guy with the mask said sinking back into the mirror. You heard a growl next to you.

"Shut up," You heard Naruto say. The boy looked back at you.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Is this the first time you saw a friend die in combact." An image of your brother flashed in your mind, making you grind your teeth.

"Shut up," you demanded as you gently placed Sasuke on the ground and slowly stood up. You kept your head down so that your bangs covered eyes.

"I'll…" You clenched your teeth tighter as images of you and the raven haired boy flashed in your mind. It was like you were watching your own personal moive. Flames of hatered burned inside your stomach and you balled your fist so tight your knuckles became white. Your body soon started to shake.

"I'll…" Black chakra started to swarm around you, but it seemed stronger then before. The pressure from the charka was so strong, it actually dented the concrete. Then, the most painful pericing pain had spread throughout your body. Haya was forcing his way out and you weren't about to try and stop to him. You looked up at the sky and let out a loud roar, then looked back at masked boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto's POV

You cringed, the aura from the chakra was overwhelming and it felt like pure bloodlust. You stared at Reika in shock. Her eyes were no longer the blue ones you recognized before. They were black and gold, and had bloodlust written all over them. Her fangs had gotten bigger then before. Black chakra circled around her as she grew more and more angrier. Could this really be your best friend? She was staring Haku down. Getting ready for the kill.

She let out another roar, and the pressure of the chakra grew greater. She then charged towards Haku, jumped in the air and smashed the mirror Haku was in with her bare fist. _'No this couldn't be Reika… Did… Did her seal break?' _you thought horrified of the idea. Haku jumped out of one of the shattered glass and into another, then made clones into the other mirrors. Without hesitation he threw needles, and a row of needles landed of her back. She bent down from the impact.

"Reika!" you shouted. She was quiet for a while, but then another roar erupted from her and the needles within her flew out of her. Once again she charge at Haku again and broke the mirror he was in. Haku jumped out of the mirror and flew at Reika with Senbon in his hand, but she dodged. Haku gasped and the tried to run into the mirror again but this time Reika caught his wrist and punched him, making him fly a good distance. He stood up, and his mask started falling off along with the mirrors. Reika growled and charged at him again. Once the mask had completely fallen off you saw Haku's face and recognized it right away. When Reika was close enough she jumped and pulled her fist back for the final blow.

"Wait! REIKA!"

Your POV

You stood in front of Haku huffing, with your fist cenimeters from his face. You were able get control of your demon before you made the blow. Your nails were normal again and so were your fangs and eyes. The boy looked at you with an emotionless stare.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to avenge your friend?" he asked. Your glared hardened and you threw a hard punch which landed on his cheek. He fell hard to the ground. Using his hands he picked himself up and threw up blood. Your breathing was harder now then before, but still kept your glare on Haku. Naruto soon came up to your side and you looked at him from the corner of your eyes.

"What is it Naruto," you asked coldly as you kept your glare on the enemy.

"It's you...from the woods.."

You stared at Naruto shocked. "Naruto, you know this guy? How?"

You watched Naruto and Haku. They stared at each other for a long moment until Naruto spoke up.

"The day when Inari snapped, I said I was going to bed but, I actually went to train some more." He said bringing his fist down away from Haku. You watched Haku carefully to see if he would take advantage of this moment.

"What's that matter? Now that you realize who I really am, you're not going to continue with your promise in killing me to avenge your friend? Were your words nothing but emptiness?" Haku asked. You glared at him coldly at Haku. He was going too far to agitate Naruto.

Naruto clench his fist and growled at Haku. Naruto's anger seemed to grow.

"Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretended." Haku said. Naruto growled more. You got angrier with Haku as well. You looked over at Sasuke's cold body, wishing that he would wake up and say "Yo Tsukimaru," and that you and him would start arguing over something stupid.

"To oppose mercy to the ones who you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down, this is not compassion. It's a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For of what reason do you exist then? You're of no use to anyone and your life has no meaning. Day after day, you waste your life with no purpose." said Haku and got to his feet.

You watched Haku carefully. The things he was saying made no sense to you. You turned back to Naruto and he still had his angered expression but you could tell he was confused as well.

You had enough of this, "Naruto! I'm going to help Kakashi and the others!" you said low while looking away from your lifeless friend. He nodded,

"I'm leaving the rest up to you," you said and with that you ran off towards the others. The sounds of your footsteps echoed throughout the mist of the bridge. As your legs carried you off in the direction that your team was, you couldn't help the images of Sasuke and the others that flowed in your mind. _'I hope I'm not too late,' _

'_**You really did care for the boy, huh?' **_

Haya asked. You thought about it for a second and then nodded. _'Yes. Infact I still do,'_

By the time you reached the others, Zabuza was being pinned down by Kakashi's summoned dogs. Kakashi seemed to notice you and turned towards you.

"Reika, I see you came," he said. You hesitantly nodded, and looked Zabuza.

"How's Naruto?" Your sensei asked you, you nodded and gave out a emotionless "He's fine,".

"And Sasuke?" he asked questionably. Your eyes softened and sadly shook your head 'no'.

"I see," he said low. You couldn't read Kakashi's expression, but you knew he was sad inside. You looked down and started to think_. 'Why can't I protect things I care for. Is it really possible that a demon can't love?' _Your hands balled and your teeth clenched. Your body started to shake with fustration and anger. '_Is this my punishiment for being a demon? Taking away everything?' _

The next thing you hear, is the sounds of birds chirping, you looked up to she Kakashi holding his chakra in his hand. It looked as if he was holding a small ball of blue lighting and it sounded as if a thousand birds were chirping. "Raikiri!"

Your eyes widen as you saw the Raikiri,_ 'Woah his chakra is so strong its visable. I have to learn that'. _Then Kakashi sprinted off towards Zabuza, and aim his Raikiri at the enemy, but thats when everything went wrong. Blood soon flew into the air, and was splattered on the ground. Blood was everywhere, but the scent of the blood wasn't Zabuza's.

"H-Haku?"

* * *

><p>Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace<p>

_**Reika: I can't believe Sasuke is gone. I should've been awake so that none of this would ever happen. What the hell? When the hell did Haku get there! Crap! Urgh my head is killing me. Wait what hell? Who the hell are these guys! Urgh I can't wait for this to end. **_

_**Next time on the The Demon and The Avenger: Home is Where I Want to Be **_

_**Until Then!**_


	21. Chapter 20 ::Home Is Where I Wanna Be::

Me: Heyyyyy Guysss! I'm sorry for thee late thing... My mom likes hogging the computer -.-

Sam: Hey where's Eli?

Me: eh sick I think... Oh well I guess Sasuke gonna take his place ^^

Sasuke: Wait what?

Sam: Yay!

Reika: Ha! Good luck!

Me: Ohh guess what guys! I have written up to where Reika and the gang fight gaara...well I'm not gonna tell you what happens sooo lets just say your in for a surprise! Its kinda sad though..

Sam:Ya I know its really sad when Yuki-

*Slaps tape over her mouth*

Me:^^

**Review time!**

**TheNightWhispers: Yeahh I'm back baby! Whoohoo!**

**FullxOfXAwesomeness: *Rubs back of the neck* Hehe well you see.. *Dashes off in different direction* (Thanks!)**

**tsuki-shinigami: New Reviewer! Thanks I'm glad you like them! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kara InuDogDemon: New reviewer :D I'm glad you like my stories! I was actually planning on using I later in the chapter... eh might as well start now ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

Me: Yupp!

Sasuke: You forgot to say something you doof...

Me: -.- See... exactly like Eli..

Sasuke: Whats that supposed to mean!

Me: Anywayz I'm working on a valentine special sooo ya can't wait!

Reika: Ok Remember BlackRose54 needs at least three reviews for the next chapter.

Sasuke: The faster the Reviews the faster the update.

Me: Yupp...I'm actually thinking on updating every weekend... Oh well Enjoy guys!

Sam: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Reika&Sasuke: Yosh!

_~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke gon' up in this bitch,<em>

_reika-chan can suck my dick,_

_Left that ass in Konoha, Now sharingan bitch!_

_Now whymeouuuuuuuuuuuuu,_

_Crank Dat Uchiha,_

_Whymeouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,_

_Crank dat Uchiha._

* * *

><p><strong>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 20<strong>

"H-Haku?" I stuttered, as my eyes grew wider. The young konochi had saved Zabuza by blocking Kakashi's attack with his body. Kakashi was just as surprise as I was. Haku gasped for air and spit up blood then glared up at Kakashi, while grabbing his arm.

"Za-bu-za," he gasped as struggled to breathe. The dogs that had pinned Zabuza, slowly poofed away. The tense atmosphere broke when I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the scene.

"well done haku," zabuza spoke as he gripped his sword and swung it towards Kakashi and Haku. Luckily Kakashi took action fast and dodge by jump out the way, holding Haku's corspes in his arms. It all happened seemed to happen in slow motion. Once the blond headed ninja appeared, his eyes fell on Haku then on Zabuza. His sholders started shaking as his anger rose. He growled and ran towards Zabuza, until he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto! Stay out of this is my battle," Our Sensei gently placed Haku down and closed his lifeless eyes closed, then turned back and glared at the enemy.

"Zabuza's mine." My bestfriend and I stared at the shonobi in awe, until a very annoying fenine voice broke out gaze.

"Naruto! Reika!" Sakura called waving at us making us look over.

"Sakura," I heard Naruto mumble, more sad then surprised.

"Hey! Where's Sasuke?" she asked curiously. Our body stiffened, and my heart dropped hearing the Uchiha's name. I hung my head while Naruto looked at his feet, with a sad expression that made a pain slash the inside of me. The pink haired girl's face dropped at our actions, and whispered,

"No." Soon, Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting while Sakura and Tazuna ran over to Sasuke. Why... I never meant for this to happen. I suposed to acomlpish both dreams. I was suposed to protect everyone I cared about. You glanced over to Naruto, he didn't seemed to be taking well either.

"Sasuke..." I heard Naurto mumble. You walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with such a pained expression. I let out a small gasp as I saw a tear fall down his face. I wrapped my hands around Naruto's neck as a few more tears fell down our faces.

"I'm so sorry Naruto..." I kept repeating in his ear, I felt him grab the back of my sleeve and tighten. We began to hear Sakura's wail, causing us to cling tighter around each other. Naruto was like a brother to me. The pain he felt, I also felt. It was the same way around too. I never knew why but, then again I never did care either. The sound of blades clashing together made me slowly let go of Naruto and look ove at Kakashi and Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other. Zabuza fell to his knees with a kunai in his arm. He looked like he was thinking to himself as he was panting.

"Damn it!" He shouted running toward Kakashi again. When he got close enough, Kakashi punch Zabuza in the face with his knuckles. He flown backwards and looked at Kakashi only to get smashed in the face again. He spun around, his giant sword swerving into the stone.

He glared at Kakashi. "Damn it!" He growled. He raced forward and swung his sword. Kakashi moved back and the sword swung where he last was. He brought his sword upright and came crashing down. The spot was rubble but there was no Kakashi.

Kakashi was behind and had grabbed his neck.

"In the state you are now you cannot win..." Kakashi said, "What do you say?" he added. You stared at Kakashi then turned to Zabuza. His eyes were wide with what looked to be fear.

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong." Kakashi finished. He grabbed to sharp Kunai and twirled them with his fingers. He twirled them and aimed them toward his neck.

"Farewell, Zabuza."

The two Kunais plunged toward him though Zabuza had his sword coming toward Kakashi. Instead of his neck, he aimed it toward his other arm and jabbed it into him. He jumped away before getting hit with the sword, doing a back flip in the process. The sword fell to the side and skidded away.

I watched intently, then turned to Naruto and his eyes were wide with shock. I turned back toward the fight and watched.

"Now you can't use your arms." Kakashi said, "You can't even make seals."

Zabuza glared at Kakashi while growling. I heard foot steps not to far off and turned your head. A man with a cane and a cast around on hand stood there. He had messy hair and wore sunglasses. He had a moustache on each side of his cheeks as he spoke.

"Looks like you got beaten up pretty bad Zabuza." He said. Smirking over at him, "I'm disappointed."

Behind him was a large group of men. Both big and small, they had spears swords and Kunais as they stared at us all with smirks. I shivered as we stared at them all with the same glare.

"Gatoh? I don't understand, what's going on?" Zabuza asked glaring at him.

Gatoh's smirk widened. "Well you see, there's been a slight change in plan. The new plan is that you die right here on this bridge." He said looking at him through his glasses.

Zabuza stared at Gatoh intently, waiting to see what he would do. "What?" He asked.

"You're too expensive." He said making it sound like he was a thing. "So I've decided to get rid of you."

My fists tightened. "This isn't going to turn out well at all." I said to Naruto. He nodded slowly as he studied her enemy.

Well Kakashi, looks like our quarrel has ended. I have no need in killing the bridge builder." Zabuza said. Kakashi nodded while starring at Gatoh. "Looks like it."

Gatoh walked forward. He walked straight toward Haku and glared. My eyes tightened as we watched him.

"You little punk, you grabbed me and nearly broke my arm. I've been wanting to return the favour." He said.

I gasped and watched as Gatoh slammed his cane on the side of Haku's cheek. He shoved his face to the left and then the right. "I only wish he was alive to feel it." He said.

Naruto exploded. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He raced toward Gahto but Kakashi grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, pulling him away from Gahto. i began to run forward but were stopped by Kakashi's graps as well.

"Get away from him you scum! Don't touch him!" Naruto yelled squirming in Kakashi's grasp. "Cut it out Naruto! Use your head!" He yelled. I began to squirm in Kakashi's grasp.

"What are you doing Kakashi Let me go! You saw what he did! He disserves to die!" I shouted.

"Are you gonna let him do that Zabuza? Are you going to let him treat Haku like some dog?" He shouted.

"Shut up fool, Haku is dead. There's nothing that can change that." He barked. "What are you talking about? You and Haku have been together for years!" He said.

"You need to learn the way of the Shinobe boy. I used him like Gatoh had used me." He said glaring over at the man. "It's over. His usefulness is at an end."

I growled and ripped away from Kakashi's grasp and pounded my feet straight toward Zabuza and stood next to Naruto.

"How can you say that? Haku cared so much about you! He lived and died for you!" i shouted at him. Naruto spoke up this time.

"You were the most important person in the world to him! He meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?" He screeched.

"He sacrificed everything for you! He was okay with that! You didn't even thank him! Not once!" I shouted. My fists were so tight they began to bleed and I didn't care about the sensation flowing through me at that moment.

"If I become as strong as you, will I become just as cold hearted?" Naruto asked, "All for you and your dream!" He shouted tears falling down his cheeks. Tears began to flow down mines as well. The thought of being tossed aside was hard enough to think, let alone it actually happen.

"You tossed him aside like he was nothing. A broken tool..." He said letting more tears fall down his face.

It was silent for a moment. No one spoke. I looked up toward Naruto but his gaze was planted on Zaubaza's. Then I turned toward him and saw a few tiny droplets fall to the ground.

"Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." He said looking up at the sky as tears fell down his face. "While he fought you, his heart was breaking. He was too kind at too soft. He felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel these things too!"

I just stared at Zabuza. The tears stopped as quickly as they came from him.

"I also feel content that this is how it ends." He said in his scratchy voice. I heard tares come from Zabuza and the bandages that covered his mouth fell down, revealing his entire face.

"Are you surprised to discover that I am human? Even Shinobe hate to admit that they are human. Most of them conceal it very well. I didn't by the looks of it." Zabuza said.

"Give me your kunai boy." Zabuza said. Naruto hesitated for a moment. He sighed and reached into his pocket. Before he could toss it I grabbed his hand and turned toward Zabuza.

"I would like to help you." I stated, turning my gaze over to Gahto. Zabuza was silent for a moment.

"I will not help you if you get in any kind of danger." He said. I smirked wiping the tears away from my face.

"Fine by me."

It was like it happened it slow motion. While running by Zabuza, I tossed Naruto's Kunai toward him and we both ran off into the crowed thugs. Pulling out a kunai, I began to tear them all apart. I had gotten a couple cuts from them but nothing to critical. I looked ahead and saw a thug getting ready to plunge a spear into Zabuza. I growled and ran as fats as I could and soon felt a splitting pain go through my back.

I let out a cry and looked ahead of you. Zabuza's eyes were wide with shock starring at my current condition. I smirked and turned around to stare at the thug who plunged the pole into me. He started to tremble and then run away. Before he could get far enough I threw my kunai at him and it plunged into his back. He fell to his knees and then on his face. I turned back around to see Zabuza starring at me. I took a step forward and winced. Blood dripped down from my stomach making me put my hand to it to stop the flow.

"Why did you do that? Even after I told you I wasn't going to help you?" He asked. I smirked and looked behind him to see Gatoh trembling in fear.

"I wanted you to kill the bastard." I said before the pain and the blood loss took over sending me into unconsciousness. Over the sudden hush I heard Sakura cry out, "Naruto! It's Sasuke! He's -"

_'Gone forever',_ I thought as the darkness swept over you, blocking all senses.

'_And it's all my fault...'_

I woke up with a pounding headache, looking at a tan ceiling. I began to sit up but a sting of pain went through me. I ignored it and sat up. Looking around, I saw that I was back at Tsunami's house. I weren't wearing my bloody, torn dress anymore, I saw; instead I had on a my long whit sleeved shirt that always stopped at my knees.

Then the memories flooded, making me fall to my knees. I tried to shut it away like before, but then I had adrenaline. Now I had emptiness. '_Funny',_ I thought bitterly.

'_I always figured my life would be better is Uchiha never existed, but now...'_ I touched my chest, remembering the strange tightness in it when Sakura had asked about Sasuke. '_Now, it just –'_

The bedroom door opened with a bang. I barely turned around before Naruto tackled me from behind in a glomp hug. "All right! You're okay?" he yelled, squeezing me tight.

"Y-yea..." I gasped with the cubic centimetre of air I had left.

"Naruto, you're...squishing me..."

He let go quickly. "Sorry." He said. "You doing okay?" I knew what he meant by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. He wanted to go out like that, I guess." I sighed as I ran a brush through my black hair.

"Protecting his teammates all cool-like, I guess."

Naruto frowned as he helped you to your feet. "Who are you talking about?"

You followed him out and down the hall. "Uchiha. Duh?" You blinked, refusing to tear up.

He opened the door. "Huh? But Sasuke's - "

"Ah good Reika, you're up," Kakashi said from the table. "We can head back soon then."

"Oh good, I want to go home," called Sakura from the sink. "My hair reeks of salt water."

"Hn."

That last sound made me freeze in your tracks. I could hardly believe it. I couldn't believe it. Slowly, hoping I wasn't going insane, I looked to where the 'Hn' came from.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as my eyes bulged. Other than having a square of gauze over his cheek, he didn't look that hurt, not to mention that he didn't look as though he had been shish-kabobbed with over twenty chiropractic needles. Still the same dark, moody, but very much alive, Uchiha Sasuke. He glared at you.

"What's wrong with you? Are you hungry or something? There's food over-"

"SASUKE!" The next second his butt was flat on the ground with you hugging him like a teddy bear. "Oh god, you're alive!" I yelled in his ear.

"I can't believe you're alive! Thank the gods! I was so scared!" I shouted through the tears (of happiness ) I was holding back.

_'This is crazy good! I don't believe it this entire time he was alive!_

I twitched.

_'He was alive the entire time...'_

"I'm so happy! I thought you were gone for good!" I started to smash his head on the floor repeatedly. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi watched as I used Sasuke as my own personal punch bag.

"NEXT TIME DON'T SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME WHEN YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A NAP IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, UCHIHA!" you yelled at him. "OR SO HELP ME I'LL TIE YOU UP WITH NETTLES AND ROLL YOU OFF A CLIFF!"

I wounded one fist up and socked Sasuke square on the nose. He catapulted backwards, arced out the open doors and hit the water with a splash. Breaking the surface sputtering. I stormed back down the hall to my room, and the sharp slam of the door echoed behind me.

**No one's POV**

Naruto ran after Reika, sparing Sasuke one grin.

Sasuke crawled onto the porch sopping wet, which of course made Sakura go nuts about him getting a cold. He just stared down the hall, confusion in his dark eyes.

_'What the hell did I do?'_

_FF_

**Reika's POV**

"Do you have to go?" Tsunami asked two weeks later on the bridge. She held out a bundle for lunch which Sasuke took. "It will be extremely quiet here."

"And we certainly owe you much," added Tazuna. "You helped us all."

After two long weeks of recovery, Kakashi had decided abruptly to head home. No one complained really, but you and Inari had gotten some quality time in along with Naruto. I taught the little boy how to fight without his toy crossbow, since he would need to know if 'he had to take Reika and Naruto's place as protectors of Wave Country' were his words.

So I went to see Haku. He and Zabuza had been buried in a little glade together, just as they had wanted. Naruto had filled me in on the battle after I had fainted. Zabuza took my friend's kunai and sped right in after me, slicing Gatoh's head off before dying himself. Then the villagars arrived and the thugs got super-scared when Kakashi pulled a huge Kage Bunshin. They tried to take me with them, but Naruto rushed in and kicked ass to get me out, which didn't surprise me. What did shock me was that when I still didn't wake up after three days, Sasuke was the one to first comment on it.

Even after two long weeks I still wasn't ready to walk. The muscles in my stomach were torn when the spear went through so that meant I couldn't walk a long distance yet. That pissed me off very much because I was being carried by Sasuke the entire walk home.

A voice jerked me back to the present farewells. "No prob, Tazuna man!" Naruto grinned. "We'll come back sometime and hang out. Right Reika?"

"Yeah." You said looking over Sasuke's shoulders. "See ya, Inari. I had fun."

Inari's eyes were overflowing with tears. "Hey Naruto - " he was looking right at Naruto, "You can cry now too ya know!"

"No way!" he replied, "You can though!"

"I ain't gonna cry!" Inari shouted back. Inari turned to you. "You can cry too if you want to Reika"

You chuckled shaking my head, no.

"No thanks, I'm good. I already cried 3 times during the trip, and I aint aiming for a fourth."

Naruto turned around. "Forget it!" Inari's hand reached out toward him.

"Screw you guys!" I said jumping out of Sasuke's grasp. I heard him calling after me telling I shouldn't be running but I ignored him. I ran to Inari and dropped down to my knees. I gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy." I whispered.. He nodded his head as tears fell down his face too. I stood up and, looked back down at Inari and smiled.

"I'll come back! I promise!" I said. Inari nodded and watched as you walked back over to your team. I looked over at Sasuke and glared.

"I don't need your help." I said folding my arms and looking the other way pouting.

_**'Wow, your awfully perky today,' **_Haya muttered. I mentally glared at him.

_'It's because the stupid full moon. It's coming up soon.'_

I heard a sigh and soon was lifted off the ground. I gasped when a hand wrapped around my side to fling me up on their back.

I glared at Sasuke as he handed his and my bags to Naruto. I sighed and turned to Naruto. I reached out toward him and punched his arm lightly.

"When we get home, you know Iruka-sensei will wanna hear of our adventures."

That perked him up. "Yeah! And Konohamaru too!" And he started describing Konohamaru, since I were absent when he ran into the little guy.

Tsunami leaned over to her father, watching us leave.

"You know, we still need to name the bridge."

Tazuna chuckled. "Yeah. And I have the perfect name for it."

"What?"

As we walked away, I saw Sakura inch over to Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Will you go out with me when we get back to Konoha?"

Sasuke looked away. "Uh, no. Thanks."

"WHAT?"

I jumped at the chance. I squirmed around on Sasuke's back pointing a finger at Sakura.

"HA HA! SAKURA CAN'T GET A DATE WITH UCHIHA!"

"Since it's a beacon of hope for all..." Tazuna grinned. "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

People winced when Sakura's voice pierced the fog that had long enveloped us:

"SHUT UP REIKA! LIKE YOU CAN EITHER!"

I gagged at the thought.

"LIKE I WANNA! THERE'S A REASON WHY HIS NAME IS SAS-**GAY**!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I heard Sasuke yell.

"Haha! Nice one Reika!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"DON'T YELL AT HIM, SAS-**GAY**, OR I'LL SHOVE YOU IN A TOILET A LEAVE YOU FOR A SUMO WRESTLER!"

"Well your unsually hyper." Kakashi stated with an raised eye brow. I looked at him and shrugged.

Tsunami chuckled. "You sure about that, Dad?"

Inari smiled. "It sounds like a perfect name to me"

* * *

><p>Song: Crank Dat Uchiha by Eddie Rath.<p>

I advise you to listen to it.

Again.

and again**.**

_**R****eika: Finally! Mission Complete! Now I can go home and sleep and... wait what? Yuki's back? But wait a minute... Who's this chick! **_

_**Next Time on The Demon and The Avenger: The Girl named Toru**_

_**Until Then!**_


	22. Chapter 21 Foreshadowing Chapter

Me: Hey guys...

Eli: Whats up with you?

Me... Only one person reviewed TTwTT

Sam: Awww its ok Rose

Me: Well on the up side... I got looots of favs! :D

_**Reviews**_

**_Shadow: Thanks! I try my best! Your my favorite now for reviewing!_**

Me: Yup! Oh also this is just a foreshadowing chapter since I didn't get alot of reviews :P But I still hope you enjoy!

Sasuke: Remember this wacko needs at least 3 reviews for the next chapter.

Me: Hey who are you calling wacko duck butt!

Reika: The faster the review the faster the update!

Me: Enjoy everyone!

Reika&Sasuke: Yosh!

_~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created._

* * *

><p><em>Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over<em>  
><em>Show me where forever dies<em>  
><em>Take the fall and run to heaven<em>  
><em>All is lost again but I'm not giving in<em>

* * *

><p><span>Foreshadowing Chapter<span>

"Hello little sister," Kikkimaru smirked. My body tensed and a loud unhumanly growl erupted from my throat as I narrowed my eyes at the man that stood before me. The murderer. The bastard that killed my clan. A chuckle came from him as he studied my reaction,

"Aww you didn't miss me?" he sneered. I glared daggers at him and gritted my teeth, while I clenched my fist. All I wanted to do was ripped the bastard to pieces. To make his blood spill on the floor.

"Heh, look boss. She looks like she's about to piss her pants." His minion chuckled, and gave me a smug look, which made me shiver a bit.

"Toru... Leave," I demanded, as I kept my glare on my brother. Toru gave me a worried expression.

"B-But... Reika-"

"NOW!" I snarled, which made her jump alittle. She wasn't used to side of me, but thankfully she jumped on to a nearby tree branch, than dashed away. His minon walk by the red eyed man, with a stupid but dark grin on his face. It made me want beat the crap out of the creep.

"Follow him." Kikkimaru demand in a gruff tone. The minion smirked and dissaperad leaving me and brother alone. I clenched my fist tighter to the point where my knuckles turned white, once I realized something. I didn't have any weapons on me.

"My, my Look how much you've grown." The red eyes kounochi smirked. I narrowed my eyes and snarled at him.

"Shut up you bastard!" He just chuckled and shook his head.

I watched my brother carefully as he pulled out his katana from his back and pointed it towards me.

"I hope your ready Reika." I quickly got into a fighting stance. It looks like Tai jutsu is going to have to do for now.

"Because today you die!" he stated as he sprinted towards me like a bullet shot from a gun. I braced myself for his attack, but instead of attacking head on, he flashed stepped behind me and slashed my back. I gasped as the pain spreaded thoughout my back.

Damn. I screwed if he's this fast.

Ignoring the enormous pain, I quickly reacted and threw a kick. But he turned around and caught my kick with his hand. He smirked as my eye widened.

"Your too slow," he chimed while he threw me towards a tree, knocking the wind out of me in the process. As I gasped for air, my brother walked up to me, grabbed me by my neck, lifting me off the ground.

"You're so pathetic," he stated as he slamed me back into the tree, making me let out a whimper. The pain on my back grew worst, and my body felt weaker than usaul.

He picked up his blade and let it graze on my stomach's surface.

"Any last words little sister," he asked as he positioned his blade

"Go to hell," I spat with so much haterd in me voice. He smirked and the next thing I know, I soon felt an enormous amount of pain thoughout my stomach. I felt a sharp cold object in my body and just stayed still, realizing he had plunged his katana into me.

Dammit. I let him get me.

Seconds later, I spit up blood and my vison became very blurry. My eyes hazed over as I felt my strength dissapeared. He pulled the blade out of me and let my limp body fall to the ground. Something inside me pulsed, and a picture of black and gold eyes flashed in my mind.

_'Haya'_ I called thought as I hit the ground. A puddle of black blood soon surrounded my limb body, soaking the earth's crust.

_'Is this really how I die?' _I soon fell into a suffercating darkness.

_**'You pathetic child'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song of the day: I Will Not Bow By: Breaking Benjamin<strong>_


	23. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Hey guys... I know you guys really like the TDATA and I'm really thankful for that. :) but unforatanlly I have some news. I know guys will probably be mad but bear with me here. I'm putting the demon and the avenger story on HOLD. I'm sorry guys but I have major writters block and school just makes it harder to go on the computer. Soo please be patient and ill update as soon as I can.


	24. Chapter 22 ::The Girl named Toru::

_Me: Hey hey hey Guys! Guess whose over the writer's block!_

_Eli:..._

_Sam:..._

_Sasuke:..._

_Reika:..._

_Me: What?_

_All: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A FREAKING MONTH!_

_Me: I'm soo sorry. I probably aready lost sooo many readers. I'm so so so so so so soooo soorryyy! Please forgiive me guys!_

_Sam: K... your forgiven_

_Eli:*Gives Sam a neck* No she isn't!_

_Sam: Owww Eli that hurt TTwTT_

_Me: ok here's the truth guys... when ever I have writter's get hooked on something over than my story...for instance the werewolf stories I've been hooked on lately, I tend to leave my story for a while, then come back to it in time..._

_Sasuke:... yeah we can tell..._

_Me: Well yea so I am sorry about dat. Buuut I am not gonna stop this story. I really hate when people do that soo I'm not gonna do dat._

_Eli:... ok..._

**~Review Time!**

**Shadow: Hahah thanks! Thanks for reviewiing as well!**

**Your Hoshi: Hi new reviewer! Thanks very much! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheNightWhispers: Ain't now thang but a chicken wang! Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**tsuki-shinigami: HI new reviewer! Thank so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much! I also like your Username :D**

_Me: Well there you go!_

_Sam: Yuppers_

_Reika: Remember this... lazy person-_

_Me:HEY!_

_Reika: needs at least 3 reviews for a new chapter_

_Sasuke: the faster the reviews the faster the update... maybe_

_Me: HEYYY!_

_Eli: Truth hurts huh?_

_*Punches Eli in the head*_

_Me: Anyways so this chapter is just a filler, soo it's kinda boring, but I promise you there will be some Sasuke and Reika action the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Reika&Sasuke: Yosh!_

~I do not own any Naruto characters. Only the ones I created.

* * *

><p><em>Fiction and reality collide<em>

_Faceless and so busted up inside_

_You've been searching you've been crying out_

_Will you be destroyed by all your doubt?_

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and The Avenger Chapter 22<span>

Home. The one word that kept running through my head. I missed my brother and his crazy training lessons. I chuckled out loud at the last lesson he gave me, which earned me looks from my team mates. Their eyes wide and jaws dropped. What'd I do?

"What's with you guys?" I asked curiously with a cocked eyebrow. Naruto lifted his finger up and pointed at me accussingly.

"Y-y-you chuckled," he stuttered. It took me a while to comprhened what he meant until it hit me like a ton a bricks. I haven't laughed or chuckled in a long time. Hmmm now that I think about it...I think I haven't any 'fun' since I was 8. I've been too busy training.

"So..." I muttered, walking ahead of them. But the blonde caught up to me.

"Sooo, where is Reika and what have you done with her," he demand. Is he serious? I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to him looking him in the eyes, just to find a serious look. Naruto... with a serious look... I mentally smack myself in the face. The dude was dead on serious.

"I am Reika, you dobe," I slowly spoke as if talking to a child. He frowned, in response.

"Oh yeah then prove it!" Now he wants me to prove it. Naruto... your an idoit. I smirked, when I an idea crossed my mind.

"Fine. When we were little. You pissed your pants when you a white wolf, aka me, in the woods growling." His jaw dropped, and I stuffled in a chuckle. The look on his face was priceless.

"That was you?" he shouted flinging his arms around. I just smirked and nodded, before walking again.

"That's really gross Naruto" the annoying pink head muttered. Naruto started screaming accuses to Sakura, about how he wasn't scared, but I tuned them out. What I was more focaused on was on thing. What Itachi had said.

**Flashback**

_**"If your looking for Kikkimaru, he's not here," I looked at him curiously but kept my glare.**_

_**"Oh? And why not?" I asked darkly. My deadly Ookami eyes stared deeply into his Sharingan eyes.**_

_**"Your brother left the orginazation about 2 years ago, and joined Orachimaru" he explained. **_

***End of Flashback***

So he's no longer with the Akatsuki anymore. Which means there no point of targeting them anymore. I also can't kill Itachi. That's Sasuke's job. That makes things so much easier though.

I stopped walking and looked up at the blue sky above. So my brother is with a dude, named Orochimaru. Who the hell is that? But more importantly... where the hell can I find him.

"Oi, Tsukimaru!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at who called me. The uchiha.

"Stop daydreaming, and hurry up loser."he muttered walking past me. Wait if I'm a loser, what does the hell does that him? Ignoring his comment, I caught up with the rest of the group as we entered the gates to . As soon as we entered the gates the sounds of childeren playing made a small sigh of relief slip from my lips. I took in the smell of the BBQ meat made my mouth start to water. Oh that wonderful meat. It calls my name teasingly. I know where I'm heading soon.

"Ahh Home sweet home!" I cheered putting my hands behind my head, like Naruto usually does.

"Your awefully cheery today Reika," Kakashi stated with usaul bored tone, his eyes never leaving that perveted book of his. The full moon is coming up, which is making Hayataro crazy which is also effecting my personality. But instead of saying that, I glanced his way and gave him a werid look.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're back home, which means BBQ here I come!" I cheered again, while starting in the direction of my dream place. Well that is until I was tackled to the ground by a blur of black. I shut my eyes as I made impact with the dirt. I could feel the hot breath of whatever that tackled me on my face. Slowly my eye lids opened just to come eye to eye contact with a black wolf with blue eyes. He had his mouth slightly opened enough where it's tonuge hung at the side making it look like a little puppy dog. The wolf kinda reminded me of... no way.

"Yuki?" I shouted, glaring up at him as he let a bark with a wolfish grin.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled as his tails swished from side to side.

"Get off me dammit!" I shouted as I pushed him off me.

"The dog can talk!" Naruto screehed pointing at my brother. I was about to hit Naruto in the the head for being so stupid, but the pink headed girl beat to it.

"You baka. Did you already forget that Tsukimaru can talk in her other form as well." Sasuke muttered. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck sheepishily.

"Oh yeah," I had an sweatdrop. He's so cluesless, I swear.

"Reika do you know this wolf?" Sakura asked, as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Huh? Oh this is Yuki... my brother," I muttered, still narrowing my eyes at him.

"BROTHER?" my teammates yelled. I nodded at them confused. What's their deal? Why are the so surprised that Yuki's my brother.

"Yuki? Your a dog too?" Naruto scream making me cringe. Why is he so loud! I swear I'm gonna...did he call us a dog? I got an anger mark and smack the idiot on the head. He yelp and grabbbed his head in pain.

"No you baka! We're not "dogs" we're "WOLVES!" I shouted with an angermark.

"Good to see again Yuki" Kakashi stated still reading his pervy book. Darn..I have a pervy sensei...and a pervy brother... greeeaaaat.

Yuki nodded and tranformed back in his (h/f). I turned to Yuki with a confused look on my face.

"Hey, not that I don't want you here but... why are you here?" I questioned while putting my hands on my hips. The nervous look that suddenly was plastered on his face, instantly gave me a worried feeling, but I pressed on by narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh well you see..." he started to trail off, but before I had time to press even more, 4 kunai came flying at me. Luckily I dodge them and spun around to see 3 ninja wearing mask surrounding me in a circle. I tried to run back to my team, but I couldn't. I was encaged in a barrier. Crap really? I just want to eat my stinking BBQ! Is that too much to ask?

"Hello Reika," an all too fimaliar male voice greeted. My eyes widened as I reconized the voice. No... not them. My team tried to get to me, but couldn't.

"It's too late! She's a goner," Naruto cried dramatically. The looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's face soon got frightened.

I raised my hands up showing that I surrendered, but all I did was making them chuckle.

"Giving up already Reika?" the one on my left, asked.

"That's so unlike you." The one my right chuckled. Then next thing I know I'm being held against my will, by two of the masked ninjas. I was scared. Knowing these guys... I'm a goner.

"Ready?" the left one asked.

"Set?" The one on my right.

"GO!" The middle yelled as he lifted something over my head. I scrunched my eyes tight wanting to get this over with. Soon my body felt a very very cold and wet liquid splashed on my face. I opened my eyes, in shocked and look at my eldest cousin holding a now empty bucket over my head, with a smug look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at my cousins as they all laughed their butts off. The bastards threw ice water on me! What the hell?

"Gotcha" The red headed one smirked. I let out a low growl that rumbled throughout my chest. They are gonna get it. I will have my revenge, right after I get Yuki. I turned my head towards my older brother, and glared as he just smiled waving his hand towards me as if saying hi... I'm gonna kill them...

"The look on your face was priceless!" The twins laughed as high fived each other.

"That was it? That's what we were all work up for?" Sasuke asked with a stupid look on his face. Naruto shook his head no.

"Sometimes, it's worst" he muttered as he remembered a past prank my cousin pulled. It must've been a frighting one, because soon after he shuddered. My soon to be dead cousins, helped me up, but not before recieving a few punches in the head by me.

"What the hell was that for?" They all whinned. An anger mark soon popped on my forehead.

"You all know what it's for!" I schreeched before turning my head to Yuki. He must've felt the anger raise off my body because he cringed from the murdoues look I gave him.

"Why the hell? You tell me they were coming?" I cried. He just rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

"Well they're here for the exams." My angered look turned to a confused one.

"Exams?" I mumbled. The exams are already here? Damn that was fast.

"Sooo who are you guys?" Sakura asked, curiousity written all over her face. I either felt a hand on my head or an arm around my neck as my cousins introduced themself. Which pissed me off even more.

"Were her cousins! I'm Kenji. These are the twins, Kai and Dai"he finished as he pointed to the two boys with they're hair spiked up and brown eyes.

Sakura stood there for a moment. I guessed she realized that there are people worse then Naruto. I had to hold in a laugh for that.

"Oi! Wonderful Cousin and brothers of mine who ditched me!" A voice yelled, making me turn our heads towards it. The first thing I saw was his black hair and his sea blue eyes. It was Tsume and another chick standing next to him. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from my lips. He looked so ticked off right now. I looked over to Yuki who again chuckled nervously.

"Yeah sorry bout that. I wanted to get here before these guys to break the news down to Reika,"

"Hi! My name is Sakura! What's your name?" I heard her ask your cousin. I spun around and saw Sakura's cheeks turning red. I couldn't believe it. Sakura was falling for my cousin.

He turned and looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Mines Tsume. It's nice to meet you." He said his cheeks turning pink.

_'Why do I have a feeling that something's going on between them?' _I shook my head at them and look at the girl that was standing next Tsume. Her sun kissed skin made her green eyes stand out. In a good way. She was very pretty though. She saw me looking her way and smiled at me. I just waved my hand and with a calm 'Yo'. But there was something that caught my eye. There was a person next to her. The person was talking to the girl and she was listening but not saying anything. But the weird thing was that there was that no took notice of the person standing next to her. I wasn't imagining it... was I?

The girl walked over to me breaking me out of my thoughts,

"You must be Reika," I nodded at her blankly as and stuck her hand out with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hi I'm Toru."

* * *

><p>Song: You Decide by FireFlight<p>

_**Reika: Yesss were home! That means I can have the BBQ I can hav- What the heck! Why are my cousins here? Who is this chick? She seems so off... No... way... it be... **_

_**Next time A Night Out? Can't wait**_

_**~Until Next Time!**_


End file.
